Big Hero 6 and the Monster Kid of San Fransokyo Phase 2
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: Sequel to the original story as Max continue to protect San Fransokyo with the help from Big Hero 6, his family as well as several new superheroes. However, Max will do deal with the threat of supervillains of his own rogue gallery like Zero, Gold Vulture, Mr. Z, Titan, Overmind and Leech. Sooner or later, a certain irradiated amphibious reptile will make his to San Fransokyo.
1. Chapter 1: Mad Jacks arrested

(In the deepest part of outer space, an orb of energy is moving towards the Milky Way Galaxy)

(Meanwhile on Earth, it was a normal day in San Fransokyo until San Fransokyo Trust was being robbed as the Mad Jacks are being thrown out of the bank)

Jack: Oww.

(Max walks out of San Fransokyo Trust and approaches the Mad Jacks as the mercenaries get back out and prepare to fight)

Max: Well, well, well, if it ain't the Mad Jacks.

Greg Jack: Check it out, Monster Kid knows us.

Jaq: Yes, since we're going to take down the kid who's been mutated by that chemical made from that radioactive dinosaur's DNA.

Max: And I'm taking you three Jacks to jail.

Greg Jack: Oh please, you really think you can beat us?

Max: I could, but I'm letting Dawron take care of you three.

Jaq: Dawron?

(Max whistles as the Dawron appear, flying in mid-air)

Greg Jack: What are those?!

Max: Get them!

(The Dawron swoop down and began attacking the Mad Jacks by scratching their armor, weapons and jetpacks with their talons)

Jack: Get them off! Get them off!

Jaq: They're tearing our armor!

Greg Jack: I'm getting the taser!

(Before Greg Jack can grab the taser, one of the Dawron grabs the taser in her mouth and crushes it)

Greg Jack: Oh come on!

Max: Dawron, stop!

(The Dawron stop as the Mad Jacks were shocked to see their armor destroyed.

Greg Jack: Those Avian punks clawed out our armor!

Jack: What happen's next?

(Big Hero 6 arrive as Honey Lemon traps them in goo)

Go Go: You go to jail.

(Moments later, the Mad Jacks were taken to prison)

Hiro: You sure got here before we did.

Max: Yep, and I own it to the Dawron.

(The Dawron chirp together)

Honey Lemon: So adorable!

(Honey Lemon takes a picture)

Wasabi: So, how's being a parent is going?

Max: I took care of them, fed them, let them fly around the house and clean up after them.

Go Go: You clean up after them?

Max: Yes, I give them baths and clean their bird houses.

Go Go: Ew.

Hiro: What do you feed them?

Max: Worms, seeds and bugs.

(Wasabi shivers in fear)

Wasabi: Bugs.

Max: I should be home now, it's hotdog night.

(Max develops wings on this back and flies in mid-air)

Max: Come on girls.

(The Dawron fly with Max as they head back to the Stewart Mansion)

Go Go: Wait, they're girls?

Baymax: According to Dr. Stewart's test results, the Dawron are all females.

Go Go: Okay.

Honey Lemon: It's nice that he's has daughters.

Max: (offscreen) I heard that!

(Honey Lemon eyes widen and blushes)

Honey Lemon: (chuckles sheepishly) Forgot about his enhance hearing.

(Meanwhile at Sycorax, Liv Amara and her assistant, Chris is watching footage of Max and the Dawron)

Liv: Yes, very interesting.

Chris: Yes, Max's powers are interesting.

Liv: Indeed.

(Liv leaves an evil smirk on her face)

Liv: Very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Gold Vulture origin

**(6 years ago in San Fransokyo****)**

(Inside a Stewart Tech warehouse, young person named Ivan Stewart burst through the doors while carrying a 5 year-old Andrew Stewart, the latter is crying)

Ivan: Silence child, it will be over soon.

Andrew: I want my Mommy and Daddy!

Ivan: You'll see them once I get what I want!

(Harold and Mary burst through the door with some police officers)

Female Police Officer: Freeze!

(Ivan pulls out a laser and aims it at Harold)

Ivan: Nobody moves a muscle!

Harold: Enough! Let Andrew go!

Ivan: Not a chance.

Harold: He's just a child Ivan, there's no reason to involve him!

Ivan: I know you hid Garnos somewhere at Stewart Tech, give me back my creation!

Harold: If you unleash Garnos, the whole planet will be doomed.

Mary: You've gone mad Ivan, he's your nephew!

Andrew: Mommy, Daddy, help me?!

Harold: Don't worry Andrew, Mommy and Daddy will save you.

Mary: Please, spare him?

(Ivan deeply glares and starts to soften and puts his down)

Andrew: Mommy! Daddy!

Mary and Harold: Andrew!

(Before Andrew could reunite with his parents, Ivan shoots a laser on the support beams, causing it to burn and fall down between them)

Mary and Harold: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Mary: Andrew!

Andrew: Mommy! Daddy!

(On the other side, Andrew backs away from the fire when Ivan leaves through a secret)

Ivan: You're staying so my brother can suffer.

(Ivan leaves while locking the door from outside as he runs off, leaving Andrew trapped inside as he hugs is knees tries to cry when everything falls apart as something behind him was glowing)

Andrew: Huh?

(Andrew turns around and see a portal as a glowing humanoid alien approaches him)

Andrew: Please, don't hurt me.

(The alien grabs Andrew by the arm)

Unknown alien: (speaking in an alien language) The Ancient Ones will be glad I've selected a human. Once they are done, you'll be the most powerful being in the entire universe.

(The alien pulls Andrew into the portal as it closes)

(Moments later, Harold, Mary and the police officer made it out of the warehouse as it explodes, much to their horror)

Mary: **ANDREW!**

(Mary cries in Harold's arms as he also shed tears)

Harold: (sadly) Andrew.

(Unknown to everyone, Andrew)

**(6 years later)**

(Inside a vault in Stewart Tech, the canister containing Garnos began glowing)


	3. Chapter 3: Harold and Jade captured

(At Stewart Robotics, Jade Stewart is currently in her officer, typing on a computer, working on plans involving upgrades on the security drones)

Jade: Yes, that should improve security.

(Someone knocks on the door)

Jade: Who is it?

(Harold walks into the office)

Harold: Hey Jade.

Jade: Harold!

(Jade gets off from her chair and walks over to her brother)

Jade: What brings you here?

Harold: Well Jade, you wanted me to help improve security at Stewart Robotics. So, I've created some modifications to your security drones.

Jade: (smirks while crosses her arms) Go on.

Harold: I added some new...

(Suddenly, something crashed from the ceiling)

Jade: What?

(A strange person wearing a golden vulture-like Jade's office, shocking Harold and Jade)

Jade: What...who are you?

Gold Vulture: I am the Gold Vulture Jade Stewart.

(Harold and Jade's eyes widen)

Jade: How do you know my name?

Gold Vulture: Oh, I know much about you and your brother, Harold. I'm just holding a reunion for you two.

Harold: Reunion?

(Gold Vulture throws a cube-shaped device on the floor, releasing a white gas that cause Harold and Jade to collapse onto the floor)

Harold: (groans) What did you do to us?

Gold Vulture: A special paralyzing gas, temporarily disables motor functions of living things.

Jade: (groans) He's right, my muscles feel so numb!

Gold Vulture: Don't worry, you two will move eventually.

(Gold Vulture walks over to Harold and Jade and carries them)

Gold Vulture: Time to go.

Harold: Where are you taking us?

Gold Vulture: You'll see.

(Gold Vulture spreads his wings and flies off into the air, laughing)


	4. Chapter 4: A family reunion

(At the Stewart Mansion, Mary, Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy are in the living room, waiting for Harold)

Megan: When's Dad's coming home?

Mary: I don't know, but he hasn't called me back when he went to visit Jade.

Dennis: Maybe they went out for lunch?

(Someone knocks on the door)

Mary: Who is it.

(Mary opens the door, revealing Dr. Adam Jones)

Mary: Adam? What brings you here?

Adam: There's been some trouble at Stewart Robotics.

Megan: Why, is Aunt Jade in trouble?

Adam: You can say that, she and Harold have been kidnapped?

(The Stewart families gasp)

Mary: Kidnapped?

Adam: We checked the security footage and some supervillain calling himself the Gold Vulture captured them.

Max: Gold Vulture?

Dennis: He sounds like a cool villain.

(Max smacks Dennis in the back of the head)

Max: Really Dennis?

Megan: Why would he kidnap Dad and Aunt Jade?

Adam: I'm not sure, it might have something to do with Garnos.

(Mary gasps)

Mary: Oh no!

(Meanwhile in a warehouse, Harold and Jade are strapped to chairs while Gold Vulture is currently pacing in front his two captives)

Gold Vulture: Tell me.

Harold: Tell you what?

Gold Vulture: I heard that your brother, Ivan Stewart manage to create an organism combined with biotechnology and nanotechnology. I believe he called it Garnos.

Harold: Garnos?

Jade: How do you know about Garnos?

Gold Vulture: Because I create it.

(Gold Vulture's face plate opens, revealing the face of their brother, Ivan, shocking Harold and Jade)

Harold: Ivan?

Ivan: Hello brother and sister.

(Harold and Jade look at each other after seeing their brother after those years)


	5. Chapter 5: Battle with the new villain

(The Stewart family (except Harold or Jade) were walking into the entrance of Stewart Robotics)

Max: When I get my hands on this Gold Vulture guy, I'm going to beat him up.

(Before they can enter the building, Big Hero 6 arrive)

Dennis: Alright! Big Hero 6 to the rescue!

Fred: Hey! I say that!

Max: We need your help guys, a supervillain has kidnapped Dad and Aunt Jade.

Hiro: We heard about the news.

Honey Lemon: We'll help you find them.

Mary: Scan Baymax scan Harold and Jade?

Baymax: (scanning) Scanning... I've detected Dr. Harold Stewart, he and Jade Stewart are currently at a warehouse.

(The scene cuts to inside of the warehouse where the Gold Vulture has Harold and Jade captive)

Ivan: It's been so long since we've seen each other.

Harold: Yeah, it has been so long.

Ivan: So, how are Mary and the kids?

Harold: There's fine, Megan's a student at SFIT.

Ivan: Good to know and what about Max?

Jade: Max?

Harold: What about Max?

Ivan: I know he was exposed to that Godzilla chemical which you created.

(Harold glares at his brother)

Harold: I never intended for Max to be exposed to the G-Energy Compound. I didn't even know it could effect humans.

Ivan: Max can do more than just helping people, he would be a great use for defend the Earth.

Jade: Defend? You just want to use Max for world domination like you intended for Garnos.

Ivan: If only Harold and I could've worked together, Andrew would still be alive.

(Harold glares at his brother)

Harold: How dare you? Don't ever say his name in vain!

(Something cause a hole in the wall as Max and Big Hero 6)

Max: By us.

Harold: Max!

Max: Don't worry Dad, we'll get you and Aunt Jade out of he...

Ivan: How good of you to come Max or has you called, Monster Kid.

(Max turns his attention to his uncle Ivan, who's currently the supervillain known as Gold Vulture)

Max: Uncle Ivan?

Ivan: That's right nephew. but I go by another name.

Max: Yeah, I've noticed.

Go Go: What's with the golden vulture armor?

Ivan: Just something I invented before the night my brother decide to betray me.

Harold: I didn't betray you, you betray me after you what you did to Andrew.

Ivan: (smirks) What happened to Andrew was necessary.

Harold: **YOU KILLED HIM!**

(Max and Big Hero 6 look a little surprised)

Harold: You set the warehouse on fire and left him trapped inside!

(Honey Lemon gasp as the others looked horrified)

Ivan: The reports say no body was ever found, they're might be a chance he survived.

Honey Lemon: You're a monster!

(Ivan turned his attention to Big Hero 6)

Ivan: So you're the six heroes who manage to defeat Obake and yet my nephew here manage to defeat three giant monsters and a mutated Orso Knox. It seems the G-Energy Compound has worked.

Max: That's right, I'm much stronger and I can take on any supervillain?

Ivan: Any villain you say?

(The Gold Vulture's face plates closes)

Gold Vulture: Let's see if you can take on your own uncle!

(Gold Vulture spreads his wings and doves at Max)

Max: Oh no.

(Gold Vulture snatches his nephew from off the ground and leaves the warehouse, flying in the air)

Honey Lemon: He's get Max!

Go Go: Let's save him.

(Harold clears his throat)

(Big Hero 6 turn their attention to Harold and Jade as they was still tied up)

Harold: You guys might wanna untie us first.

Hiro: We'll help Max after we free Dr. Harold and Jade.

(The scene cuts to Max trying to free himself from his uncle's grip by punching him)

Max: Let me go Uncle Ivan.

Gold Vulture: If you insist.

(Gold Vulture drops Max from up high in the air)

Max: Oh no! I am not falling!

(Max develops wings on his back and flaps them as he lands in the middle on downtown safely)

Max: That was closes.

(Gold Vulture lands near from Max)

Max: You know Uncle Ivan, I'm much smarter and stronger now.

Gold Vulture: Is that so?

(The news helicopter arrives)

Bluff: Breaking news: Monster Kid is going to fight a new supervillain wearing a golden vulture armor.

(Max turns his attention to Bluff Dunder)

Max: Just to be clear Mr. Dunder, he's my evil Uncle Ivan who hates his brother, my father.

Bluff: Wait, that villain is the former scientist/criminal. Dr. Ivan Scientist who was responsible to the presumed death of Andrew Stewart?

Max: (signs) Yes.

(Gold Vulture flies towards Max, the latter quickly develops wings on his and charges at his uncle as they clashed with each other and began fighting)

Max: (trying to hit his uncle) Let me ask a question? What's with the vulture armor?

Gold Vulture: (grabs one of Max's arms and puts him in a headlock) Vultures are known to predatory birds. They can be feared and I want to be feared.

Max: (straining) I don't fear you!

(Max heads butts his uncle in the face and kicks him in the chest a few times)

Gold Vulture: (growls) You'll pay for that!

Max: Right, even you would threaten one of your own brother's sons, how typical for a villain who left one of his own nephews in a burning warehouse.

(Gold Vulture charges at Max and engages his nephew in battle)

(The scene cuts to the vault at Stewart Tech as a portal opens while Zero comes out from it)

Zero: You're time as come Garnos, no longer will you have to be confined in this prison.

(Zero slices the door in half and approaches the canister containing Garnos)

Zero: You're creator was a fool leaving you here, but not anymore.

(Zero projects lasers from his eyes, melting the top off the canister as Garnos oozes his way out and slithers into a vent)

Zero: Sooner or later Monster Kid, this world and the universe will be mine!

(Zero laughs as he returns to the Solar Dimension via a portal)

(The scene cuts to Max and Gold Vulture in a brawler lock)

Max: So, your armor have given you quite superhuman strength and energy attacks, right?

Gold Vulture: Among other things.

(Gold Vulture releases a loud vulture shriek sound from his mount, causing Max to scream as he covers his ears)

Max: Ahhhhhh! My ears!

(Gold Vulture knee kicks Max and throws him onto the ground)

Gold Vulture: Soundwave shrieking technology, a project I created during my days in SFIT.

(As Max gets back up, Gold Vulture grabs him by the collar)

Max: You wouldn't harm one of her own nephews, wouldn't you? Well you did those years ago when you...oh forget it.

Gold Vulture: No, but I will if you are willing to join forces with me. We can take over this city and the entire planet.

Max: Really, joins forces with you and become a supervillain bent on world domination, no thanks.

Gold Vulture: Well then.

(Gold Vulture prepares an energy blast in his hand)

Gold Vulture: I'll just have to destroy you until my brother, your father can bring me Garnos if he wants to see his son alive.

Go Go: (offscreen) Not on our watch.

Gold Vulture: What?

(Gold Vulture see Big Hero 6 has arrive)

Hiro: Let him go Gold Vulture.

Gold Vulture: Or what?

Go Go: Or we'll take you down.

Gold Vulture: Yeah right, like you're going to beat me while you're paralyzed!

(Gold Vulture throws a canister at Big Hero 6 as it emits paralyzing gas)

Baymax: Oh no.

Gold Vulture: It appears I've bested Big Hero 6.

(The gas clears as Big Hero 6 were still standing, shocking Gold Vulture)

Gold Vulture: What? How could you resist my paralyzing gas?

Hiro: Luckily our helmets protected us from the gas.

Honey Lemon: Uh...

(The rest of the team see Honey Lemon and Wasabi on the ground, immobilized)

Wasabi: Hey guys.

Honey Lemon: We can't move at the moment.

Hiro: (face palms)

Baymax: It appears you two are immobilized due to the gas.

Go Go: Why did you attack Stewart Robotics?

Gold Vulture: Become I believe my brother and sister have hidden Garnos somewhere. There's no way she hidden at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Krei Tech or Syrocax. Where did they hid...of course.

Max: What?

Gold Vulture: (drops Max) It's been under my nose the whole time.

(Gold Vulture spreads his wings and flies into the air, heading straight to somewhere)

Honey Lemon: Where is he going?

Max: If Garnos wasn't at Stewart Robotics, where did Dad and Aunt Jade hi...uh oh.

Go Go: Uh oh wait?

Max: I think I know where he's heading.


	6. Chapter 6: Where is Garnos?

(Gold Vulture arrives at Stewart Tech and lands in front of the entrance, destroying the doors with an energy blast)

Gold Vulture: (enters the building) Ah, the old stopping grounds of Stewart Tech.

(Many employees and scientist run away)

Gold Vulture: (laughs) That's right, run away like the dogs you are.

(Gold Vulture scans and searches for the vault as his scanners manage to discover the vault)

Gold Vulture: Yes.

(Gold Vulture smash his way through the walls and arrives at a lab)

Gold Vulture: Ah, father's lab. Now, I remember there was a vault.

(Gold Vulture looks at a door to a hidden room and destroys it with an energy blast)

Gold Vulture: (enters the room) Finally, time to meet your crea...**WHAT?**

(Gold Vulture saw the vault door destroyed and the canister holding Garnos is melted from the top)

Gold Vulture: Garnos is gone?!

(Gold Vulture angrily slams his fist to the floor)

Gold Vulture: How is this possible? I design that canister to hold Garnos, there's no way anyone could freed it.

(Max and Big Hero 6 arrive at Stewart Tech)

Max: If I remember, Dad says that Grandpa build a vault in his labor...

(Gold Vulture burst through the building)

Gold Vulture: **WHERE IS GARNOS!**

Fred: Total villain meltdown.

Max: Oh great.

(Max develops wings and flies into the air, appearing in front of his uncle)

Max: Where is Garnos Uncle Ivan?

Gold Vulture: I don't know because Garnos has escape from the vault.

Max: What?

Gold Vulture: Apparently, someone manage to discover the vault and freed Garnos. I don't suppose you wouldn't have anything to do with it?

Max: Why would I wanna be a bioweapon kaiju that could be a threat to the entire planet? I'm taking you to jail.

(Max charges at Gold Vulture)

Gold Vulture: I'm not going to be brought to prison by my nephew!

(As Max was about to attack him, Gold Vulture shoots an energy blast at a building antenna as it starts to falls)

Baymax: Oh no.

Honey Lemon: Those people will be crushed!

Max: No!

Gold Vulture: You have a chance Max, stop me or save those people.

(Max glares at his uncle and made his decision, flying straight to the building antenna along with Big Hero 6)

Gold Vulture: (laughs and flies off somewhere) Til me meet again Monster Kid!

(Max quickly transforms into Silverhead and grabs the antenna with his talons as Big Hero 6 protected many bystanders from falling debris)

(Silverhead lands safely on the ground and transforms back into Max)

Max: That was close.

(Big Hero 6 approaches Max)

Max: Wow, I did not expected that one of my relatives, who I never met until today became a supervillain.

Fred: Yeah, especially you started to have your own rogues gallery.

Max: Zero and Gold Vulture?

Fred: Yep.

(Meanwhile at Stewart Tech, Big Hero 6 and Max were standing in front of the vault along with Dr. Harold, Jade and Professor Granville)

Harold: This is bad.

Jade: Garnos has escaped.

Max: Uncle Ivan...I mean Gold Vulture said that someone else freed Garnos.

Professor Granville: Whoever is responsible would want to use Garnos could be very bad for the entire city.

Max: Or the entire planet.

Professor Granville: Well, there's that.

Hiro: Everyone, we found something on the security cameras.

(Baymax projects a holographic image from his eyes, showing footage of Zero freeing Garnos from his canister)

Max: It was Zero, he freed Garnos.

Harold: That's Impossible. How did Zero know where the vault was?

Fred: Maybe he and Gold Vulture are working together?

Max: For some reason, I'm not sure if that's possible.

Harold: We have to find Garnos before things get worst.

(The scene cuts to night time as several people are leaving Lucky Cat Cafe)

Aunt Cass: Goodbye, come back tomorrow.

(Aunt Cass closes the door and flips the open sign to close)

(Unknown to everyone, a pair of yellow eyes are seen in the sewers as Garnos makes a small roar)


	7. Chapter 7: Garnos Attacks

(It was the normal day at San Fransokyo Elementary School as a few students are at art class, drawing)

Mrs. Rose: Alright students, you can stop now.

(The students stopped and shows their art as Mrs. Rose walks around their drawings)

Mrs. Rose: That's a lovely picture Zoey, what's it called?

(Zoey's picture shows a pink colored crystal)

Zoey: It's a crystal that's pink, which is my favorite color.

Mrs. Rose: That's nice, everyone else?

(Max shows his picture of Spider-Man and Big Hero 6, Dennis shows a drawing of himself as a superhero, Alex shows a picture of a shark, Patty shows a picture of herself riding in the Mach 5, Teriyaki shows a drawing of her older brother, Wasabi wearing a sushi costume, Ed draws a picture of his older brother's alter ego, Fredzilla fighting Godzilla, Lily shows a picture of her older sister, Honey Lemon)

Mrs. Rose: Those are all nice pictures.

(School bell rings)

Mrs. Rose: Class dismissed.

(The scene cuts to the cafeteria with Max, Dennis, Zoey, Andy, Alex, Patty, Teriyaki, Ed, and Lily)

Patty: Hey Max.

Max: Yes Patty.

Patty: Is it true you're hanging out with my older sister, Go Go and her friends?

Max: Uh...maybe.

Ed: So, how does it feel to be a daddy?

Max: (eye twitches) Great.

Teriyaki: You know or Wasabi's birthday, we got him a new drawer for his socks.

Max: Really?

Teriyaki: Yep.

Lily: I cannot tell you guys how much I love art, I wanna wanted to be a student at SFAI.

Zoey: That's great Lily.

Lily: Thanks.

Ed: I think I'll go home and read Captain Fancy 100.

Dennis: Good for you dude.

(Max signs)

Lily: What's wrong Max?

Max: Well it turns out our estranged uncle decide to become a supervillain bent on world domination.

Ed: Oh, that's kinda similar in Captain Fancy issue 154.

Teriyaki: You and those comic books.

Ed: I'm a comic book expert like Fred.

Max: Also, you're the school mascot.

Ed: Yep.

(Suddenly, the lights starts flicking)

Zoey: Huh?

Dennis: What's wrong with the lights? It's the school losing electricity again?

Ed: Uh...guys.

(The students saw something outside and were shocked)

Patty: Whoa!

(The scene cuts to outside of the school as the power box is being drained by Garnos, who has gain a humanoid form with four tentacle arms, long legs, a beak and a crown-like plate on his head)

Dennis: Uh Max.

Max: Yeah Dennis?

Dennis: You know something odd about that creature.

Max: You mean the fact that it's draining the energy from the power box.

Dennis: I think that's Garnos.

Max: Garnos? That's Garnos? It must have evolve into another form.

Dennis:Can't we call Garnos a "He"?

(Garnos stops)

Dennis: It stopped, why did Garnos stopped?

Max: This is bad.

Ed: At least it doesn't know we're watching.

(Garnos turns around and saw the students looking out from the window)

(Patty smacks Ed at the back of his head)

Ed: (rubs the back of his head) Oww.

Patty: You had to ask.

(Garnos approaches the cafeteria window as everyone backed away)

Max: Oh no.

**(NOTE: Patty Tomago, Ed Fredrickson, Teriyaki and Lily Lemon are OCs that belong to DRAGONDAVE45)**


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Princess Blight

(At San Fransokyo Elementary School, Garnos is staring at the students from outside)

Zoey: Hey guys, I think I gotta go to the bathroom...bye.

(Zoey runs out of the cafeteria)

Dennis: Where's Zoey going to?

Trixie: Uh Max, aren't you gonna...

Max: I will, I'm gonna need time to put on my sui...

(One of Garnos' tentacle burst through the window and grabs Max)

Max: Oh, come on!

(Garnos pulls Max in front of his face)

Max: Uh...hi?

(In a brief moment, Garnos throws Max into the air, much to the horror of his brother, cousin and fellow classmates)

Dennis: Max!

Trixie: No!

(Suddenly a blueish blur flies into the air, catches Max and brings him to the ground)

Dennis: Huh?

Teriyaki: What is that?

(The light of the blue blur disappears, revealing a young 10 year old girl wearing a blue helmet on top, a blue sleeveless armor-like leotard, dark blue bracelets and blue boots)

(The students looked amazed by the appearance of the new superhero)

(Max was extremely amazed by the beauty of the new young superhero)

(Garnos growls and glares at the new superhero)

Princess Blight: (smirks) Enough of this mayhem you evil monster! You're going down for you shall feel the wrath of Princess Blight!

(Princess Blight strikes a pose by putting her hands on her hips)

Max: (amazed) Princess Blight?

Princess Blight: For the honor of Planet Photon and the goodness of the universe I'm gonna punish you!

(Max, Dennis, many of the students, even Garnos stared at Princess Blight, the latter seemed embarrassed and had a sheepish smile on her face)

Princess Blight: (thinking) Oh that's just great, you made yourself a fool in front of a lot of humans.

(Max stares at Princess Blight with glitter in his eyes)

Max: Wow, she's so beautiful.

(Garnos growls and approaches Princess Blight and Max)

Max: (appears next to Princess Blight) We haven't met yet, I'm Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid.

Princess Blight: (chuckles) Hey Max, I'm Princess Blight.

(Max morphs his hands into hooks as he and Princess Blight get ready to fight Garnos)

Trixie: (pulls out her phone) I'm gonna call Dad.

Dennis: (pulls out his phone and records) That's fine, I'm recording this.

(Trixie glares at Dennis)

Trixie: Really?

Dennis: What?


	9. Chapter 9: Message

Hey Silva Peres, you don't tell me to make a Justice League/Godzilla crossover, I'll decide if I want to do a Justice League/Godzilla crossover and I thought I told you to stop bothering me.


	10. Chapter 10: Defeat Garnos

(Max and Monster Kid get ready to fight Garnos)

Princess Blight: We gotta get this monster away from the school.

Max: Agree.

(Garnos charges at Max and Princess Blight as they began attacking the bio-engineered monster)

(Princess Blight is punching Garnos in the stomach as Max is punching Garnos in the face)

Max: Take this Garnos!

(Garnos starts to grow a little taller)

Princess Blight: Uh oh.

Max: Great, Garnos can absorb kinetic energy.

(Garnos extends his tentacles, ensnares Princess Blight's arms and waist)

Princess Blight: Hey!

(Garnos pulls Princess Blight towards him as she struggles to free herself)

Max: Let her go!

(Max projects his ice beams to freeze Garnos's tentacles as Princess Blight uses her super strength to break free)

(Garnos roars in pain due to the loss of his arms)

Max: Looks like he doesn't like the cold.

Princess Blight: No kidding.

Max: I have an idea.

Princess Blight: Well, what is it?

(Max whispers the plan is Princess Blight's ear)

Princess Blight: Oh, that could work.

Max: Yeah, especially when we're outside of the school's track field.

(Garnos uses his tentacles to attack Max and Princess Blight, but misses)

Princess Blight: Will it work?

Max: Yes, run.

Princess Blight: On it.

(Princess Blight runs into a circle, around Max and Garnos)

Max: Hey Garnos, it's time for you to chill out!

(Max projects beams of freezing energy at Garnos as the bioweapon kaiju's body starts to freeze from the legs)

Max: Faster!

(Princess Blight runs faster)

Max: Faster!

Princess Blight: You got it.

(As Princess Blight runs faster and faster, Garnos makes one last roar as his body starts to freeze entirely)

(Princess Blight stops running and approaches Max)

Princess Blight: You did it.

Max: No, we did it as a team.

Princess Blight: You really mean that?

Max: Of course I do?

Princess Blight: Wow, thanks.

Max: You're welcome.

Princess Blight: There's just one more thing.

Max: What's that?

(Princess Blight kisses Max on the cheek, making him blush)

Max: Uhhhhhhh?

Princess Blight: See you around.

(Princess Blight winks at Max and disappears in a flash)

Max: Wow, just wow.

Mary: (offscreen) Well, isn't that sweet.

Max: Yeah, it was...wait, what?

(Max looks and saw his family, Big Hero 6, many of the students, teachers looking at him)

Max: (shocked) Mom? Dad? Big Hero 6? How long have you've been standing there?

Harold: Long enough, I'm surprised you were able to defeat Garnos with your freeze vision.

Max: I know, with a little help from a mighty young princess from another planet.

Fred: This is awesome, we have an alien superhero to protect the city along with Big Hero 6 and Monster Kid.

Max: By the way guys, where have you been?

Hiro: Well, we were dealing with Trina.

Max: Who?

Hiro: Obake's daughter.

Max: Oh.

Go Go: Looks like you and your girlfriend already have it covered.

Max: She's not my...

Go Go: (smirks along with Honey Lemon) She kissed you on the cheek.

Fred: It's okay to be in denial. You're the first young superhero in San Fransokyo to have a girlfriend.

Max: She's not my girlfriend!

Honey Lemon: You're in denial, you two will get married and have 4 kids.

(Max looks nervous as he spits out an egg)

Go Go: Wow, you spit out another egg.

Andy: Hey, where's Zoey?

(Zoey appears next to Andy and Alex)

Zoey: Hey guys, what happen.

Teriyaki: Max and his alien girl defeated some kind of monster.

Patty: Where have you been?

Zoey: In the bathroom.

Ed: Okay, that's not suspicious.

(The scene cuts to a warehouse as Gold Vulture watches the news about Monster Kid and Princess Blight defeated Garnos, who's being put in a special cryogenics chamber at Sycorax)

Bluff: And so, the monster called Garnos is being placed in a special cryogenics chamber at Sycorax after the creature was defeated by Monster Kid and a new hero named Princess Blight.

(Gold Vulture turns off the monitor)

Gold Vulture: How disturbing, I created Garnos with the purpose to become the most powerful creature on Earth, and yet my nephew and his new playmate manage to discover a weakness. It appears I underestimate Max's intelligence. Enjoy your victory for now Monster Kid, you may have won the battle, but the war is far from over.

(Meanwhile at Sycorax, Liv Amara and her assistant Chris are looking at the frozen imprisoned Garnos)

Liv: Incredible, Harold's brother manage to create a creature through biotechnology and nanotechnology.

Chris: Are you gonna experiment with it.

Liv: As much as it would be fun, no. This creature might be a threat, I keep it frozen for now.

(Later in space, the orb of energy, enters the Earth's atmosphere, heading down straight into San Fransokyo Bay, causing a shockwave which affected)

(The scene cuts to the orb of energy that currently at the button of San Fransokyo Bay as it change transforms into a green dinosaur-like space monster with antennas, yellow clear eyes and a beak mouth)

**(Coming next: Space Monster Mebigon)**


	11. Chapter 11: Space Monster Mebigon

(At Lucky Cat Cafe, many people are watching the news)

Bluff: Breaking news: Reports coming in about a UFO entering San Fransokyo Bay, the footage came from a young kid named Ed Fredrickson.

(The scene cuts to the recording of the energy orb flying heading down to San Fransokyo Bay)

Ed: (offscreen) Oh my Godzilla! Mom! Fred! Heathcliff! Get out here!

Mrs. Fredrickson: (offscreen) What is it Edward...what is that?!

Fred: (offscreen) It looks like an orb of energy! Cool!

Ed: (offscreen) We're being invaded by aliens! Although, Japan has been under siege by aliens invasions and space monsters many times. 

(The impact create a small shockwave)

Mrs. Fredrickson: Oh dear, this is terrible, under attacked by a space monster again! I think I'm gonna...

(Mrs. Fredrickson faints at Heathcliff catches her)

Ed: Mom fainted.

Fred: Heathcliff, take Mom to her room and make her some tea.

Heathcliff: Right away sir.

(Heathcliff carries Mrs. Fredrickson to her room)

Ed: Is Mom gonna be okay Fred.

Fred: She'll be fine little bro, but that energy orb looked so cool!

Ed: I know!

(The footage ends)

Bluff: Looks like the city's being invaded by alien monsters again. In the meantime, we'll talk about the new superheroine named Princess Blight, who helped defeated Garnos as many fans believe she is Monster Kid's girlfriend.

Max: What? She's not my girlfriend!

(Many of the costumers stared at Max)

Max: What are you looking at?

(Cass places a plate of fries on Max's table)

Cass: Here's your fries.

Max: (hands Cass some dollars) Thank you Miss...uh...why are the fries shaped like a heart.

Cass: (smirks)

Max: What's with the smir...oh no, you don't think...

Cass: It's pretty obvious you two are meant for each other.

Max: What? No, me and Princess Blight are not a couple.

Daisy: (whispers to Go Go and Honey Lemon) Mommy said they could get married.

Go Go: (smirks) Really?

Max: (groans)

(The scene cuts to Wilson Towers as Zoey and her parents, Clara and Xavier Wilson were watching the news about the orb of energy in a futuristic-like room underneath their house)

Xavier: I recognize that orb from the intergalactic monster database, which means that Mebigon is on Earth.

Clara: This is bad, a monster like Mebigon could destroy the entire city.

Zoey: We can't let that happen Dad, now that Zero is targeting the planet.

Xavier: I know Alora, maybe it's time we do the city a favor and help protect the citizens.

(Xavier Wilson pounds his fists and transforms into King Blight)

King Blight: King Blight!

(Luna Wilson snaps her fingers and transforms into Queen Blight)

Queen Blight: Queen Blight!

(Zoey spins around and transforms into Princess Blight)

Princess Blight: Princess Blight!

(The Blight family strike fighting stances)

King Blight, Queen Blight and Princess Blight: Together, we are the Blight Force!

King Blight: The first thing we'll do is train so we can protect the city if Mebigon shows up or worst, Zero.

(The scene cuts to the next day at San Fransokyo Bay when Mebigon emerges from the water and roars)

(Mebigon transforms into an orb of energy and flies into the city)


	12. Chapter 12: Enter the Blight Force

(Moments later, many people were doing their usual business when they spotted Mebigon's energy orb flying above the city)

(Everyone were shocked as Cass was in the crowd)

Cass: What's that?

(The orb of energy passes Wilson Tower and lands near a Krei Tech warehouse)

(The orb of energy transforms into Mebigon as he began destroying the warehouse by walking through it)

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion, Max and Dennis are watching TV when Bluff Dunder is making a report)

Bluff: Breaking news San Fransokyo.

Dennis: The news again, really?

Bluff: It appears that the city is being under attacked by another space monster from outer space.

Max and Dennis: What?

(The scene cuts to footage of Mebigon destroying several buildings as half of Big Hero 6 are fighting to trying to fight him while the other half is protecting innocent bystanders)

Bluff: It turns out that the giant energy orb turns out to be an extraterrestrial creature and it's going on a rampage. Big Hero 6 has already dealing with the situation as the police are helping many of the civilians evacuate with help from Globby, but the question is where is Max Stewart aka Monster Kid?

(Max leaves the mansion after putting on his costume)

(The scene cuts to Max flying towards Mebigon)

Max: Alright, time to defeat another space monster.

(The scene cuts to Baymax encircling around Mebigon, the latter tries to catch Hiro and Baymax

Hiro: Maybe if I we keep encircling it, the monster will look confused.

(Mebigon was starting to lose his balance as he falls onto his side)

Hiro: Yes.

(Baymax lands on the ground with the others approach him and Baymax)

Go Go: Nice plan boy genius.

Max: (lands near Honey Lemon) Yes, a smart move to take down a giant alien monster.

Honey Lemon: I'll try to use enough sticky balls to...

(Mebigon gets back up)

Baymax: Oh no.

(Mebigon looks at the bridge and began to emit a orange glow in his mouth)

Go Go: No! That's monster's gonna destroy the bridge!

(Mebigon fires an energy mouth beam from his mouth as it's going to destroy the bridge)

Max and Big Hero 6: **NOOOOO!**

(Before the energy beam can blast the bridge, a giant light shield appears, blocking the beam so it wouldn't destroy the bridge)

(Max and Big Hero 6 are surprised)

Max: A giant shield!

Wasabi: Where did that come from?

King Blight: (offscreen) Citizens of San Fransokyo!

Max: Huh?

(Max and Big Hero 6 turn their attention to the Blight Force)

Queen Blight: The Blight Force is here to save you!

Max: Blight Force?


	13. Chapter 13: Britalak Versus Mebigon

(At the Stewart Mansion, Harold, Mary, Dennis, Megan and Daisy are watching the appearance of the Blight Force on TV)

Bluff: Breaking news: The San Fransokyo Bridge was about to be destroyed by the space monster's energy ray, but it was saved by a new superhero group known as the Blight Force.

Mary: Who are those two with Princess Blight?

Harold: If I can take a guess, they must be her parents.

Dennis: I hope Max transforms into a giant red dinosaur with a spiky head crest. If he does, I'm calling it Britalak.

Daisy: Why?

Dennis: Because it sounds like a cool name for a dinosaur kaiju.

(The scene cuts to King Blight and Queen Blight attacking Mebigon with energy construct)

Max: Who are those two.

Princess Blight: (lands in front of Max) They are King Blight and Queen Blight of Planet Photon, they're my parents.

(Max and Big Hero 6 were shocked with their eyes widen)

Max: Th...they're your parents?

Princess Blight: Of course they're my parents, why do you think I'm called Princess Blight? I'm part of the royal family.

Go Go: Right because your name is Princess Blight, figures you would be related to a king and queen.

(King Blight charges a light energy ball in his hands and throws it at Mebigon's chest, causing the space monster to roar in pain as Queen Blight creates a light construct of a hammer and hits Mebigon's tail)

(Mebigon roars in pain again)

Queen Blight: That was too easy.

(Max transforms into Britalak, a giant red dinosaur kaiju with a spiky head crest and spikes on his elbows)

(Britalak roars)

(Big Hero 6 becomes shocked)

Fred: He transform into a giant dinosaur.

Go Go: Fred, Max transforms into a giant monster every week.

(Mebigon turns his attention to Britalak)

King Blight: I can see why our daughter likes Max.

(The scene cuts to the Stewart Mansion living room)

Harold: My word, Max is a..

Mary: It's no surprising that Max would transform into a new monster.

Megan: He does it all the time.

Dennis: I knew it, I knew he would call himself.

(Back to the battle at downtown as Britalak are ready to challenge each other)

Fred: This is gonna be awesome!

(Britalak and Mebigon charge at each other and collided with one another, entering a brawler lock)

Go Go: Come on Monster Kid, you can do it!

Honey Lemon: You're stronger!

(Britalak uses his strength to push Mebigon and kicks the space monster against the ground)

Wasabi: I think he's gonna win.

(Mebigon transforms back into an energy orb and floats in the air and rams at Britalak, knocking him against the ground)

(Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force cringe)

Hiro: That's gotta hurt.

(Britalak gets back up, only to be knock to the ground again by Mebigon's energy orb)

Queen Blight: He's getting hurt!

(The energy orb transforms back into Mebigon as he smashes his tail on his head)

King Blight: We must save him before Mebigon can destroy Monster Kid.

Go Go: Mebigon?

Fred: (whispers to Go Go) I think that's the space monster's name.

Hiro: We will, maybe we should work together.

Queen Blight: Do you have a plan?

Honey Lemon: I'll try to blind Mebigon's eyes with bringing pow...

Wasabi: Uh...guys.

(Everyone turn their attention when Britalak gets back up as the spikes on his back glows)

Queen Blight: What is he doing?

(Britalak fires up a corona beam at Mebigon several times as the space monster roars in pain and fires up another beam)

Princess Blight: That's a corona beam!

Fred: Wicked!

(Britalak charges at Mebigon, using his head to ram against the space monster, knocking him into the ground)

(Britalak grabs Mebigon and repeatedly slams him to the ground)

Princess Blight: (claps) Yeah! Yeah!

(Britalak transforms to Salavak, uses his talons to grab Mebigon by the grab, flaps his wings, takes airborne and flies into the sky, taking Mebigon with him as Salavak flies above the bridge and away from the city, heading towards the ocean)

King Blight: He's taking Mebigon away from the city.

Queen Blight: Looks like Monster Kid's gonna win.

(Moments later, Salavak lets go of Mebigon as the space monster gets sent directly falling into the ocean. However, Mebigon transforms into an energy orb and flies back into space)

(Salavak roars in victory as he flies back to San Fransokyo, lands near Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force and transforms back into Max)

(Space monster's been defeated and the city's been saved again with a little bit of damage)

King Blight: (clears his throat)

(Max turns his attention to King Blight and Queen Blight)

Max: (gulps) So... you're Princess Blight's parents?

Queen Blight: (crosses her arms) Yes and you're Max "Zachary" Stewart aka Monster Kid.

King Blight: (approaches Max) I don't suppose you were planning on dating our daughter right?

Max: (mutters) Well, no...you see... Princess Blight is a very strong girl.

Princess Blight: (smile and blushes)

Max: I'm...not... planning on going on a date with her.

Queen Blight: (leans to Max's face) Oh really?

Max: Yes, please don't send me to an intergalactic prison or a black hole.

(King Blight and Queen Blight laughed)

Max: What's so funny?

King Blight: I like this kid.

Queen Blight: Yes, he's one of a kind. We wish to thank you for defeating Mebigon.

Max: Thanks.

(Max shakes hands with King Blight and Queen Blight)

Max: Welcome to Earth.

King Blight: Thanks, but we've already have lived on your planet for 4 years.

(Max and Big Hero 6 were speechless)

Max: Okay.

Queen Blight: We should get home now.

King Blight: Indeed.

(King Blight snaps his fingers, creating a portal)

King Blight: Til we meet again Monster Kid and Big Hero 6.

(The Blight Force goes into the portal as it closes)

Fred: So cool, San Fransokyo has a family of alien superheroes!

Wasabi: This was unexpected.

Max: I can't believe I met Princess Blight's parents.

Go Go: Looks like you met your future in-laws.

Max: What?

Honey Lemon: It's pretty obvious, you and Princess Blight are meant for each other.

Max: No... come on!

Baymax: Your nervous speech indicate that you are in denial.

Max: No!

Hiro: Pretty sure Princess Blight is your girl...

Max: Don't say it!

Go Go: (smirks) Girlfriend.

(Max groans)

Max: Teenagers.

(The scene cuts to the command center at Wilson Towers as the Blight Force are talking to a small green man)

King Blight: It's worst then we thought Galax, the Vamians must have sent Mebigon to attack Earth.

Galax: I'm afraid it's more complicated than that King Blight, the galactic council believe it might have something to do with the Monster Kid on Earth.

Queen Blight: You heard about Max?

Galax: Yes, Zero's message was transmitted throughout the entire universe. Many of the galaxy's criminals with to take over the Earth for their own purposes.

(The Blight Force become shocked)

Princess Blight: No.

Queen Blight: This is bad.

King Blight: Should've known Zero would broadcast his message to all worlds.

Queen Blight: If Zero plans to conquer the Earth again, we'll defeat him.

King Blight: How Luna? Most of our people fled the galaxy after we lost our planet. I'm not sure if the three of us could stand a chance against Zero and other threats that may come to Earth.

Princess Blight: Max can help us, he just defeated Mebigon.

Galax: You would put the fate of the universe in the hands of an enhanced human child? Can he be trusted?

King Blight: I believe he can be trusted, he could be our only hope to defeat Zero, once and for all.

Galax: Alright, you'll might have to train him to be prepared.

King Blight: Understood sir.

(The transmission ends)

Princess Blight: What's gonna happen now father?

King Blight: (wraps his arm around his daughter) I don't know Alora, but we not gonna let Zero win. I'm not gonna let the Earth be wiped out like Photon.

Queen Blight: (puts a hand on her husband's shoulder) We may have lost our homeworld to Ghidorah, but we won't let it happen to Earth.

King Blight: Yes, Earth is our home now, we'll be protecting this city and all life on this planet.


	14. Chapter 14: The Terradrons

(In the Solar Dimension, Zero is coming up with a plan)

Zero: I need a plan to test Monster Kid's abilities, to see if he is a worthy opponent.

(Zero then uses his telekinesis to move an oval-shaped device onto his chest. Once the device's implants merge with his brain, he starting speaking through the device without moving his mouth)

Zero: Perfect, my communicator is done. How fortunate that I was able to create organic technology in this dimension.

(Zero's eyes glow, causing 10 pods rise up from the ground as one-eyed spiky orb-shaped black creatures walking on four spider-like appendages)

Zero: Yes, rise my Terradrons!

(Zero opens a portal to Earth)

Zero: (points at the portal) Now go and terrorize the humans, destroy Monster Kid!

(The Terradrons charge directly into the portal as it closes)

Zero: (chuckles) Hehehehe!

(The scene cuts to Max flying across the city when he saw Go Go and Fred (in a chameleon suit) fighting High Voltage)

Max: (groans) High Voltage again? I should help Go Go and...

(The sound of people screaming is heard)

Max: That can't be good.

(The scene switches Night Market Square as the Terradrons roaming on the streets on as many people are running)

Max: (arrives) Don't worry everyone! Monster Kid is here to save the day!

(As Max lands, he saw the Terradrons)

Max: Whoa! What are those things?

(The Terradrons turn their attention to Max)

Max: Uh...hi.

(The Terradrons surround Max)

Max: Oh no.


	15. Chapter 15: Battle with the Terradrons

(Max is still surrounded by the Terradrons)

Max: Okay, this is strange. Judging by the physiology of these creatures, I can guess they were sent by Zero to destroy me.

(The Terradrons march slowly towards Max, the latter develops four tentacles with three claws on his back)

Max: Okay, you guys have two choices, surrender or be beaten by me?

(Two of the Terradrons leap into the air and doves down at Max)

Max: No you don't!

(Max morphs his hands into pincer claws, extends his arms, grabs and throws them to the others)

Max: Score!

(One of the Terradrons project sonic soundwaves from its eye at Max, knocking him against the wall)

Max: (groans) Oww.

(The Terradrons were going to jump on Max, the latter develops wings and flies above them)

Max: I bet you can't fly!

(The Terradrons sprout wings and began to fly)

Max: Uh oh.

(Max flies away as the Terradrons fly after him)

Max: Oh come on!

(Max charges at the Terradrons, morphs his arms into gorilla-like arms and starts punching them, kicks them and bashing two of them together, causing them to explode into ashes)

Max: (lands back on the ground) Oh, so they can explode if they clash with each other. Interesting.

(The remaining 8 Terradrons huddle and charge at Max, the latter morphs his hands into tentacles and easily defeats them)

(A snapshot is heard as Max saw a girl with olive tan skin, brown hair, wears a red shirt, jeans and white shoes)

Max: Lizzie, what are you doing here?

Lizzie: What does it look like Max? I'm taking pictures.

Max: Why?

Lizzie: Because Karmi asked me too.

Max: Why?

Lizzie: Because she's my sister.

Max: Okay.

(The last two Terradrons began on to attack Max, the latter generates two tentacles on his back and grabs the two Terradrons, repeatedly smashes them against the street, throws them into the air, generate twin energy beams from the tips as they obliterate the last two Terradrons)

Lizzie: That was easy.

Max: Yep, I'm hungry. I think I'll go to Joe's Diner, get some fries or something.

(The scene cuts to the Muirahara Woods as a cicada cocoon is seen deep underneath the ground as strange red energy spores fuses with the cocoon)

(The scene switches to on surface, revealing Zero, who's releasing the spores from his mouth, directly into the ground as he stops)

Zero: Sending the Terradrons as a distraction is brilliant.

(Zero creates a portal to the Solar Dimension)

Zero: By tomorrow, you will rise Cicada Titan.

(Zero enters the portal as it closes)

(Later at the Stewart Mansion, the family was watching the news about High Voltage)

Bluff: I'll venture to say that we haven't seen the last of these dancing divas.

Mary: That can't be good.

Bluff: In other news, still no developments in the disappearance of San Fransokyo Aquarium's beloved electric eels, AC and DC.

Dennis: Aw man, I wanted to go the aquarium to see them.

Bluff: Also, we got footage of Max Stewart aka Monster Kid fighting strange alien creatures.

(Bluff Dunder pulls out another screen, revealing footage of Max fighting the Terradrons)

Mary: Max, please tell me you didn't fight those things.

Max: (feeding the Darwon some pellets) Mom, why did you asked a question when the answer is showed on TV?

(Mary blushes in embarrassment)

Mary:...Nevermind.

Megan: Where did those things come from?

Harold: I take take a guess Zero set those creatures to attack Max.

Max: Yep, I just had to be a target for one-eyed creatures made of organic metal.

Harold: What?

Max: I saw through their DNA, those creatures have some type of metal in their bodies.

(Mary, Harold and Megan were shocked)

Harold: That's impossible.

Mary: Living organic technology.

Megan: How could that existed?

Harold: Perhaps Zero manage to create advanced technology in the Solar Dimension. He's so intelligent to manipulate organic technology.

Max: Yep, looks like we're gonna need to be prepare for what Zero's going to do.

(The scene cuts to a high school dance as Max burst through the doors)

Max: Hello High Voltage, surrender now!

(Everyone started at Max)

Megan Cruz: Wait, isn't that...

Hiro: Yep, that's Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid.

Megan Cruz: Wow.

Jupiter: We're not doing anything wrong.

Barb: Yeah, we've gave up crime dancing.

Max:...Okay.

Tina: Well, if it ain't Kaiju Cutie. Did you spend time with that new space girlfriend of yours?

(Max's cheeks blushed red)

Max: Uh...I'm out.

(Max runs out of the high school, leaving many people speechless)

Fred: Awkward.

Megan Cruz: I really wanna take a selfie with him.

Hiro: Really?

(The scene switches to the next day at the Muirahara Woods as a giant insect forelimb rises from the ground)

**(Coming up next: Cicada Titan Rises)**


	16. Chapter 16: Cicada Titan Rises

(At the Muirahara Woods, Cicada Titan rises from the ground as a giant bipedal cicada kaiju with a grey exoskeleton, oranges eyes and wings)

(Cicada Titan roars as he takes flies and heads straight into the city)

(Later at Lucky Cat Cafe)

Max: Wait, so High Voltage turned into a trio of electric eel monsters?

Go Go: Yeah.

Max: Oh...wow. That's surprising. I not gonna lie, but I kinda fell bad for them.

Go Go: So, what about those alien creatures that attacked you.

Max: Well it's obvious Zero sent them to destroy me.

Wasabi: So, he randomly send smaller creatures now?

Fred: I think Zero see you as a threat to his plans and those creatures must be his foot solders.

Dennis: Foot Soldiers?

Fred: Yeah, many major villains send lackeys to deal with their archenemies when they don't feel like it.

Dennis: Oh.

(Ed, Patty, Marge, Lily and Teriyaki rush into Lucky Cat Cafe)

Fred: Little bro?

Go Go: Patty? Marge?

Honey Lemon: Lily?

Wasabi: Teriyaki?

Max: What are you guys doing here?

Fred: Yeah, I thought you were at the park.

Ed: Well...

Daisy: (points at the TV) The news guy is talking.

Bluff: Breaking news: We have a major bug situation.

(The screen switches to what's happening as many people screaming in terror)

Ed: Why is everyone screaming?

Lily: Uh...Ed?

Ed: What?

(Lily points at Cicada Titan holding a raccoon into his mouth)

(At Lucky Cat Cafe, everyone was shocked and speechless)

Teriyaki: What the?!

Lily: Oh my gosh!

Marge: That ain't right.

(Cicada Titan chews, swallows the raccoon whole and flies off)

Ed: This is the worst day ever.

Patty: That monster ate a raccoon!

(Bluff Dunder's face appears on the screen)

Bluff: The giant cicada creature is currently going on a rampage at this very moment.

(The scene cuts to Cicada Titan flying above the city as he lands, starts walking, destroying everything in his path, causing many people to scream as they run)

(The San Fransokyo Police Department arrives to deal with the evacuation and escorting people to safety)

Chief Cruz: (speaking through the megaphone) Everyone stay calm, please move to a safe arena!

(Cicada Titan turns his attention to the police and glares at them)

Chief Cruz: Oh no.

(Cicada Titan was going to attack the police and the civilians, only to be hit by an energy blast)

Chief Cruz: Where did that come from?

(The Blight Force arrive)

King Blight: We'll take it from here. We're..

Chief Cruz: The Blight Force, I know who you are.

Queen Blight: Oh, well...nice to meet you officer.

King Blight: We will take care of the monster, you just make sure these people get to a safe arena.

(The Blight Force charge at Cicada Titan, the latter tries using his arms to attack them)

King Blight: Something's odd about this creature, I don't think it came from the Solar Dimension. It looks like a Cicada.

Queen Blight: You don't suppose Zero mutated it with his spores?

(Queen Blight launch a series of energy blasts at Cicada Titan, but there was no effect)

Princess Blight: It didn't work!

(Cicada Titan projects laser eye beams at Queen Blight, the latter creates a force field to protect herself)

King Blight: (punches Cicada Titan in the back of the head) Leave my wife alone!

(Cicada Titan turns around and see King Blight as his eyes glow)

King Blight: Uh oh.

(As Cicada Titan charges his laser eye beams, he gets hit from behind by one of Honey Lemon's chem-balls, which released a white liquid which seems to be harming the cicada monster)

Princess Blight: Huh?

Max: (offscreen) Don't worry Blight Force.

(The Blight Force see that Max and Big Hero 6 have arrived)

Max: Monster Kid and Big Hero 6 to the rescue!

Princess Blight: About time you guys showed up, where were you?

Max: Sorry, we were busy coming up with a chemical compound to deal with the cicada monster.

Honey Lemon: (holds two white chem-balls) This bug spray chem-ball works like a charm.

(Honey Lemon throws the chem-ball in the air as Fred catches them)

Fred: It's Fredzilla time!

(Fred jumps in the air and throws the chem-balls at Cicada Titan as part of his body are scarred)

Max: It's like acid to his skin, nice.

Honey Lemon: Thanks.

(Cicada Titan turns his attention to Big Hero 6 and Max)

Wasabi: (shrieks) It's glaring at us!

(Cicada Titan leans down and glares at Max)

Max: Why do I feel like this monster wants to destroy me?

(Cicada raises one of his arms into the air and thrust it down towards Max)

Max: (screams) **AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

(Max and Big Hero 6 move out of the way)

(Cicada Titan tries to attack Max again with his arms several times, but the young kaiju shapeshifter dodges and runs on one of forelimbs)

Max: (flies up closes to Cicada Titan's face and morphs his hands into pincer claws) Hi.

(Max shoots energy blasts at Cicada Titan's forehead, causing the cicada monster to fall back a little)

Max: Did that got to...

(Cicada Titan leaps in the air and backhands Max into the sky as he screams)

(Many people gasp as the Stewart family arrived)

Mary: Max!

(King Blight creates a giant energy hand construct to catch Max, making everyone sign in relief)

Max: You save my life, thanks!

King Blight: You're welcome.

(Cicada Titan flies up and advances towards Max)

Max: This can't be good.

(Max doves down towards Cicada Titan as his body glows)

Go Go: He's glowing again.

Fred: So cool, what's he going to transform into?

Dennis: If Max transforms into a giant beetle kaiju, I'm naming him Taclytra.

(Max transforms into Taclytra, a giant dark grey beetle bipedal kaiju)

(Taclytra roars)

Dennis: Called it!

(As Taclytra dives straight to Cicada Titan, they collide with one another and began fighting above the city. Cicada attempts to stab Taclytra with his arms, but Taclytra's dermal armor protected him)

Wasabi: Now that's a dog fight.

Fred: Actually, that's more of a giant insect kaiju fight.

(Moments later Taclytra and Cicada Titan land back away from each other and land back onto the ground to continue the battle)

(Cicada Titan projects laser eyes beams at Taclytra, the latter was still standing and did not have a scratch, much to Cicada Titan's dismay)

Fred: Whoa!

Mary: It's lucky a beetle's exoskeleton is like a dermal armor.

(Cicada Titan was going to take flight, only to have his wings hit by one of Honey Lemon's anti-bug liquid)

Hiro: Nice.

Honey Lemon: That was keep it from flying.

(Cicada Titan roars in anger as he runs towards Taclytra, the latter's horn starts to spark electricity)

Mary: Uh, what's happening?

Harold: I don't know.

(Taclytra looks at the yellow portion of Cicada Titan's chest, projects an electric beam at it, causing it to crack and explodes as the energy spores are expelled from Cicada Titan's body as they disappear into thin air)

Queen Blight: He must have notice the creature's weak point.

King Blight: Now that the spores are gone, the creature can...

(Cicada Titan shrink down as he reverts back into a normal cicada and flies off)

Hiro: So the monster just turned into a regular cicada after those weird spores left its body?

Go Go: Looks that way.

(Taclytra transforms back into Max as his family, Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force)

Max: Another giant monster defeated at the hands of me. Max "Z" Stewart aka the Monster Kid of San Fransokyo. I teamed up with two different superhero teams, transform into yet another kaiju and saved the day with minimum collateral damage.

Mary: Max, can I just say something?

Max: Yes Mom?

(Mary grabs Max by the ear)

Max: Ow!

Mary: (whispers to his ear) If you get throw into the sky like that ever again, I will ground you for a month, understand?

Max: (gulps) Yes.

(Mary let go of Max's ear and hugs him)

Mary: I was so worried about you.

Max: (hugs his mother back) It's okay Mom, I'm alive and the Blight Force saved me from suffocating in the stratosphere.

Mary: (turns her attention to the Blight Force) Thank you.

King Blight: You're welcome Mrs. Stewart.

Queen Blight: We were just doing our duty.

(Suddenly, a portal opens in the sky, getting everyone's attention)

Mary: What's happening?

Dennis: Something's coming out of the portal!

(A giant dark-red star-shaped pod with red markings and a red eye emerges from the portal and inside the cockpit was the Dark Titan of the Universe himself, Zero has he looks down at Max, his family, Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force)

Max: Is that...

King Blight: Yes, Zero.

Zero: Well, you must be the Monster Kid of this planet? I am Zero, the Dark Titan of the Universe.

Max: I know who you are, you're some kind of interdimensional beings you wants to conquer my planet!

Zero: I have bit of a reputation throughout the galaxy.

Max: What do you want?

Zero: Just wanted an audience with you. I was the one who mutated a cicada larva into Cicada Titan as part of a plan to destroy you and every other human in the city.

Max: You created Cicada Titan.

Zero: Indeed, do you recall the monster Vorra?

Max: Yes and but how...it was you!

(Max angrily points at Zero)

Max: You're the one who freed Vorra from his ice prison, didn't you.

Zero: Yes.

(Everyone becomes shocked)

Zero: That's right, I unleashes Vorra so he could destroy San Fransokyo, but you've already defeated that bug. I was also responsible for many of the other giant monster attacks like Sagon, Levithrax and Sebon.

Max: That was you?

Zero: I discovered Sagon's egg in your planet's ocean and use telepathy to awoke the creature during its larva stage, I summoned the meteorite containing Levithrax to crash land on Earth and I found Sebon hibernation deep underneath Akuma Island. Those creatures were part of my plan.

Max: What plan?

Zero: To destroy all life on this world and to terraform it to my own liking.

Max: Terraform? You want to terraform the Earth.

Zero: Yes and I've done the exact same thing to other planets years ago before my big defeat during the Great Monster War of Earth.

(Mary and Harold glance at each other)

Harold: Great Monster War?

Max: You're not gonna terraform my planet Zero, I've stop you and your army of giant monsters.

Zero: Your threats mean nothing to me, this planet will be mine.

(Zero pilots his Solar Pod back into the portal as he returns to the Solar Dimension while the portal closes)

King Blight: Zero will attack again and he'll stop as nothing to rule this planet and the universe.

Queen Blight: That won't happen.

(Max looks up to the sky with a determine look on his face)

Max: I'll be waiting for you Zero.

(The scene cuts to nighttime, somewhere in the Muirahara Woods as a fog starts to appear as a giant black owl emerges from the fog, hooting)

**(Coming Soon: Dark Owl's Revenge)**


	17. Chapter 17: Ancient Monster History

(Max was in the living room, reading a book on the table as Dennis notices)

Dennis: What you reading.

Max: I'm reading a book called "The legends of Monsters", I got it from that thrift store that's closes near the park.

Dennis: What is it about?

Max: It's about kaiju, ancient kaiju.

Dennis: Really?

Max: Yes, look at this one.

(Max and Dennis look at the page, seeing a giant reptilian/avian kaiju)

Dennis: Agara, this winged reptilian avian creature is believe that be the creation of beings not from our world.

(Mary, Harold, Jade, Megan and Daisy enter the living room)

Harold: What are you two reading?

Dennis: A book about ancient giant monsters.

(Max flips a page, showing the picture of a giant blue lizard)

Harold: Spore Lizard, giant lizards that live near lakes.

(Max flips another page, revealing a drawing of a giant green dinosaur)

Dennis: Ataxidon, a dinosaur that was revived and genetically engineered by an ancient civilization.

Daisy: Whoa, a giant dinosaur.

(Max flips a page, revealing a picture of a giant sea monster with four tentacles and a tail)

Mary: Goronda, a colossal sea monster known to be one of the oldest and powerful living creatures on Earth.

(Max flips another page, revealing a picture of a giant black owl)

Megan: What is that?

Max: Dark Owl, this supernatural creature is rumored to be exposed to an unknown crystal that fell from the skies.

Harold: An unknown crystal? Possibly of alien origin.

Daisy: Turn the page.

(Max turns another page, revealing a picture of King Ghidorah)

Dennis: King Ghidorah...Monster Zero.

(Max turns the page, revealing a picture of Mothra and the Shobijin)

Daisy: It's Mothra and her twin fairies.

(Max turns another page, revealing a picture of strange spiky insect-like creatures)

Max: Talagora, large insect creatures with a mind control bite.

(Max turns another page, revealing a picture of a giant winged pterasaur-like kaiju)

Max: Mandogon, natural enemy of the Talagora.

(Max turns another page, revealing a picture of Zero, shocking everyone)

Max: Zero.

(Max flips the next page, revealing Zero leading an army of monsters against an ancient civilization and the Blight)

Mary: Great Monster War on Earth.

Harold: Many years ago, an evil creature named Zero came to wreak havoc on Earth with his army of monsters, nearly wiping out many lives in the process until he was defeating by the Star Empire and a race of beings called the Blight.

Megan: Is that the Blight Force.

Mary: It can't be.

Jade: Unless it's their ancestors. Maybe the Blight arrived on Earth to stop Zero cause they believe he would threaten the whole galaxy.

Harold: That could be a perfect explanation.

Max: Wow, this book is full of giant monsters.

Megan: It's like a kaiju dictionary.

Mary: Could most of those monsters in that book are real.

Harold: Possibly, I can take a bet that most of these kaiju are alive, laying dormant until they can rise again.

Dennis: So Earth is definitely a monster planet.


	18. Chapter 18: Blight Force Revealed

(After the Stewart family finish reading the book, the doorbell rings)

Mary: Who could that be?

(Mary walks to the door and opens it, revealing the Wilson family standing outside)

Mary: Zoey? Xavier? Clara?

(Mary closes the door as she, Zoey, Xavier and Clara walk into the living room, shocking the rest of the Stewart family)

Max: Zoey, how's it going?

Zoey: Hey Max.

Daisy: (waves at Zoey) Hi Zoey.

Zoey: (waves back to Daisy) Hello Daisy.

Megan: So, what brings you here?

Mary: (whispers to Clara) Are you sure this is the right time?

Clara: (nods) Yes.

Max: Uh, what's going on?

(Xavier Wilson pounds his fists and transforms into King Blight)

King Blight: King Blight!

(Luna Wilson snaps her fingers and transforms into Queen Blight)

Queen Blight: Queen Blight!

(Zoey spins around and transforms into Princess Blight)

Princess Blight: Princess Blight!

(The Blight family strike fighting stances)

King Blight, Queen Blight and Princess Blight: Together, we are the Blight Force!

(Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy were left shocked, speechless and eye widened)

Dennis: What the?

Max: Zoey is Princess Blight?

Megan: The Wilson family are super powered aliens?

Daisy: Zoey is a superhero?

King Blight: Yes.

Queen Blight: Yes.

Princess Blight: Yes.

Dennis: Wow.

Max: All this time, one of my own friends is an intergalactic space princess from outer space?!

Princess Blight: Yes.

Max: I can't believe this.

Princess Blight: I'm sorry Max, I really wanted to tell you when the time was right, I know you and Dennis are angry that I..

Max: Why would we be angry?

Dennis: It's amazing!

Princess Blight: Huh?

Max: It's cool that you're an alien superhero and possibly the strongest girl on the planet.

Princess Blight: (blushes) You really think I'm strong?

Max: (blushes) Uh...yeah.

Queen Blight: She always had a crush on you Max since you two first met.

Max: What?

Princess Blight: Mom!

Megan: Mom, Dad, did you knew Zoey and her parents were aliens the whole time?

Harold: Yes Megan, we knew all along.

Jade: Me too.

Mary: We found them in the Muirahara Woods when their space pod crashed landed on Earth.

Megan: Oh.

Queen Blight: Look, we need to tell you something that's really important.

Max: Like what?

King Blight: Do you all remember Zero's message?

(The Stewart family nods)

Princess Blight: We hate to say it, but it was transmitted throughout the galaxy.

(The Stewart family becomes shocked)

Max: What? The whole universe knows about me?

King Blight: I'm afraid so, Zero wanted to reveal you to the entire universe so that many beings on other planets would know about Monster Kid.

Jade: Oh my.

Mary: That's terrible.

Dennis: (cheers) Yeah, Max is famous throughout the universe!

(Everyone glares at Dennis, making him smile sheepishly)

Dennis: (nervously laughs) Hehe, sorry.

Max: Does this mean there's gonna be intergalactic supervillains and more space monsters coming to Earth.

Princess Blight: Yes.

(Max groans)

Max: Great, that's just great.

Princess Blight: (puts a hand on Max's shoulder) Don't worry Max, we'll help train you to fight Zero and the Solar Beasts.

Max: Really?

King Blight: Yes, with your help, we could defeat Zero and save the universe.

Max: Okay, let's shake on it.

(Max shakes hands with King Blight and Queen Blight)

Queen Blight: We're happy to have you as an ally Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid.

Max: Thank you your majes...

(Max starts coughing)

Princess Blight: Max? Are you...

(Max spits out an egg out from his mouth again)

Daisy: Max is a daddy again!

King Blight: That's seriously not right for a human child to spawn eggs.

Jade: It's one of the mysteries of the universe.

(Jade giggles)

Dennis: Oh, so Aunt Jade makes jokes now?

Max: I suppose there's a galactic council involved?

Queen Blight: Yes, they believe you'll be an ally to them alongside as you don't join forces with criminals.

Max: I won't, although they would be a last minute option.


	19. Chapter 19: Interview with Bluff Dunder

(Bluff Dunder is currently doing a interview with Max and his family)

Bluff: You know it is a pleasure to have you and your family here at the studio Max Stewart or should I say Monster Kid.

(Bluff chuckles)

Max: Yes, that was a good joke.

Bluff: So, Monster Kid, could you tell us if you'll fight your new archenemy?

Max: Which one, an interdimensional alien who wants to destroy me or my uncle who's currently an supervillain wearing a golden vulture armor.

Bluff: The one who's an interdimensional alien.

Max: Oh. I have not battle Zero yet, I don't even know when is he going to fight me. But I did defeated his latest monster, Cicada Titan that's to Taclytra.

Bluff: Taclytra?

Max: That's the name of my beetle kaiju form.

Bluff: So there are names for your kaiju forms?

Max: Yep, Dennis names most of them.

Bluff: So Monster Kid, there have been some rumors that you have a thing for Princess Blight? Tell us if you do?

Max: (looks nervous) Well...uh...she is a strong fighter.

(Later to the Wilson Tower living room with Zoey watching TV)

Zoey: (blushes) Oh.

(Back to the studio)

Bluff: So, what about the suit?

Megan: Me and my friend, Hiro created the suit, it's made from indestructible titanium and gold alloy, it's able to adapt to his morphing powers.

Max: Yes, thank you Megan.

Bluff: So, Dr. Harold, any word about Garnos, the creature that was created by your evil brother?

Harold: Well, Liv Amara told us that Sycorax is using extreme liquid nitrogen to keep Garnos' containment cell at 0 degrees.

Bluff: So, we're safe.

Harold: For now, yes.

Bluff: So Max, would you face any kaiju in the world?

Max: Probably.

Bluff: Even a certain King of the Monsters who's DNA is the source of your powers?

(Max looked shocked with the rest of his family)

Max: Oh, I never thought about picking a fight with the "G" man. I don't wanna know what would happen if he showed up in San Fransokyo.

Harold: We don't have to worry Max, Godzilla is currently on Monster Island or hibernating somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

Bluff: Many of the fans want to know why you weren't there when Big Hero 6 and Globby fighting an evil larger version of Globby?

Max: Me and my family were reading a book about giant monsters.

Bluff: Really, what kind of monsters?

Max: Ancient monsters.

Bluff: That sounds interesting.

Dennis: It definitely does.

Bluff: I heard you've updated security at Stewart Robotics.

Jade: Yes, my scientist have added energy nets and stun blasters to the security drones.

Bluff: There's just one more question?

Max: What's that?

Bluff: Max, is it true that Princess Blight is much stronger and better than the two female members of Big Hero 6?

Max: Well of course she's way better than...

(Megan whispers something in Max's ear, making his eyes widen)

Max: Wait...they're here?

(Megan nods as Max saw Hiro, Cass, Baymax, Wasabi, Fred, Go Go and Honey Lemon in the audience)

Max: (blinks nervously) Oh..

(Go Go and Honey Lemon were glaring at Max, giving him really terrifying glares)

Max: (gulps) Uh, I like all the members of Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force.

(Max laughs nervously)

Max: I was inspired by Boss Awesome and Big Hero 6 to become a hero.

Fred: (offscreen) Yeah!

Daisy: Max likes Princess Blight a lot.

Megan: (giggles) Yep.

Max: (blushes) Daisy!

Bluff: (talks to the audience) Well, that's it for our show.

Max: Yep, goodbye everyone.

(The scene cuts to Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy watching TV in the living room)

(The doorbell rings)

Megan: I'll get it.

(Megan opens the door, revealing Go Go and Honey Lemon in their suits)

Honey Lemon: (waves) Hello Megan.

Megan: Hey Honey Lemon, Go Go.

Go Go: What's up?

Megan: What brings you here?

Go Go: Oh, we thought about paying your little brother Max a visit.

Megan: (chuckles) Oh Max, Princess Blight is at the front door.

Max: (runs up with the front door) Really, she her...

(Max froze when he saw Go Go and Honey Lemon)

Daisy: It's Go Go and Honey Lemon.

Max: (nervously gulps) Uh...Go Go, Honey Lemon. What brings you here?

Go Go: (pops a bubble gum) Is it true you think Princess Blight is way better than me and Honey Lemon?

Max: Uh...well...

(Honey Lemon holds a chem-ball in her hand while smirking)

Honey Lemon: Just give us the answer and we'll be on our way.

Max: (signs) Okay, I...

(Max runs upstairs)

Megan: Get him.

(Go Go and Honey Lemon chase after him)

Daisy: He's gonna get, isn't he?

Max: (offscreen) **HAVE MERCY!**

Megan: (chuckles) He'll be fun!


	20. Chapter 20: Training with Blight Force

(Somewhere in Wilson Towers, Max in in his Monster Kid suit, standing in a training arena with the Blight Force while his family watches)

Daisy: Go Max!

Dennis: Yeah!

Jerry: He's gonna get his butt kicked, right?

May: Yep.

Harold: Indeed.

Alina: Definitely.

Megan: I can't believe you and Aunt Alina knew the Wilsons beings aliens too Uncle Jerry.

Alina: It's not just that Megan, Grace and Krei also know as well.

Megan, Dennis and Daisy: **WHAT?!**

(Later in the arena)

Max: So I don't use my morphing powers for this training exercise?

King Blight: Yes, that is correct.

Queen Blight: It's not always about superpowers to defeat enemies in the line of battle.

Princess Blight: (charges at Max) It's about...

(Princess Blight knee kicks Max in the chest)

Max: Ow.

Princess Blight: Strength.

(King Blight charges at Max in super speed and puts him in a bearhug)

King Blight: Speed.

(Max manage to break free from King Blight's grip, leaps over and kicks him from behind)

Max: Ha!

(Max felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turns around, Queen Blight tackles Max to the floor)

Queen Blight: Victory.

(Max groans as he gets back up to face the Blight Force)

Max: No fair, I wasn't ready. Let's go again.

Queen Blight: How about you charge at us and try to take us on?

Max: Okay.

(Max cracks his knuckles and charges at the Blight Force and tried to strike them with a serious of punches and kicks, but they keep dodging as Queen Blight sweeps kicks him to the floor)

Max: Hey!

(Queen Blight simply smirks at him)

(Max gets back up)

Max: Let's try again.

(Megan's phone rings as she answers it)

Megan: Hello? Hi Honey Lemon. Wait? Really? That's great...don't worry, we'll be there.

Harold: Who was that?

Megan: Honey Lemon, she wants us for a surprise.

Dennis: Okay.

Mary: We'll leave when Max is done training with the Blight Force.

(Moments later, Max had put Princess Blight in a bearhug)

Max: Hey Mom, Dad, I got her in a bear...

(Princess Blight breaks free, grabs Max by the arm and flips him over)

Max: (groans) Hug.

Princess Blight: (chuckles) We're done.


	21. Chapter 21: Honey Lemon's surprise

(Go Go is walking into her apartment when she heard voices)

Honey Lemon: (offscreen) This is so excited.

Go Go: Oh great, the sticker party is still here.

(Go Go opens the door and saw Honey Lemon, Hiro, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, Patty, Marge, Max, Dennis, Daisy, Megan and a small flying turtle sitting on Max's head)

Fred: Uh oh, Go Go's in the house.

(Honey Lemon gives Go Go a hug)

Go Go: Uh, what's going on?

(Go Go notice the turtle on Max's head)

Go Go: Is that a turtle?

Max: Yes Go Go. Ultra Turtle is a turtle that hatched from an egg I recently spawned.

Honey Lemon: Go Go, I know how much you treasure your space and I know I've invaded it with my stickers and smile-ates, and my surprise portraits.

(The scene cuts to a portrait of Go Go brushing her teeth while wearing a pirate uniform)

Go Go: Honey Lemon, what are you getting at?

Honey Lemon: I just found out that SFIT is allowing me to return to the dorms.

(Everyone cheers)

Honey Lemon: You can have your apartment back.

(Honey Lemon gives Go Go a hug)

Go Go: Oh, wow. Finally, I'm free.

(Go Go didn't sound happy as she looks sad)

(Ultra Turtle cries)

Honey Lemon: It's so cute.

Daisy: He can fly.

(Ultra Turtle starts to fly)

Wasabi: Whoa!

Fred: So cool!

Max: That's not all he can do.

(Ultra Turtle opens his mouth, stretches out his tongue and licks Daisy on the face, causing her to wobble and fall on her back)

Dennis: Ultra Turtle can stretch out his tongue, which has a saliva that causing numbness.

(Daisy tries to get up, but couldn't)

Daisy: Why can't I move my arms and legs?

Baymax: (scanning) Your motor function have become numb due to the saliva.

(Daisy groans as Megan carries her)

Megan: It's only temporary, she'll move for another few hours drinking plenty of water.

Max: It happen to Andy.

(The next scene shows Trixie playing with Andy's limb arm at their house)

Andy: Stop doing that!

Trixie: (mocking tone) Stop doing that!

(The next day to somewhere at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean as a giant quadruple reptilian creature with a drill on its head emerges and roars)

(Coming next: **Ivopod vs. Drilleon**)


	22. Chapter 22: Ivopod Versus Drilleon

(Bluff Dunder is doing a news report)

Bluff: Breaking news: A giant reptilian creature with a drill swimming towards San Fransokyo Bay. I've been told that the monster is named Drilleon.

(The scene cuts to Drilleon swimming towards San Fransokyo Bay as Max and Princess Blight are currently standing on a huge crate)

Princess Blight: I can see it.

Max: By the time Drilleon here, we're going to...

(Drilleon submerge into the ocean)

Max: Okay.

Princess Blight: Did that creature just dive into the ocean.

Max: Looks like it.

(Suddenly, Drilleon drills his way up from underground and roars)

Princess Blight: That creature...

Max: Drilleon.

Princess Blight: Drilleon must have burrow his way with the drill on his head.

Max: Okay, time to introduce Ivopod.

Princess Blight: (raises an eyebrow) Ivopod?

(Max leaps into the air and transforms into Ivopod, a giant green crab kaiju)

(Ivopod roars)

Princess Blight: Awesome.

(Drilleon turns his attention to Ivopod and growls at him)

(Ivopod roars as Drilleon charges at him)

Princess Blight: Oh no.

(Ivopod jumps over Drilleon and steps on his tail. Drilleon roars in pain as he turns around and glares at Ivopod)

(Ivopod laughs at Drilleon)

Princess Blight: Seriously? You're laughing?

(Drilleon charges at Ivopod, the latter manages to grab his drill as he gets hit in the back by an energy blast shot by Princess Blight)

(Ivopod flips Drilleon over to his left side)

(Drilleon roars in anger as he emits a white mist from his mouth at Ivopod's face, blinding his eyes a little when Drilleon uses his tail to strike his legs down, making the crab kaiju trip and fall onto his back)

Princess Blight: Max!

(Drilleon charges at Ivopod, only to be punched in the face by a fist shaped energy construct generated by Princess Blight)

Princess Blight: You get away from him!

(Ivopod gets back up and saw Princess Blight blasting Drilleon with light energy blasts)

Princess Blight: Take this you overgrown lizard with a drill on your head!

(Drilleon growls at Princess Blight and jumps into the air as an attempt to catch her)

Princess Blight: Hey! Watch it!

(As Drilleon makes one last jump, Ivopod tackles him into the ocean)

Princess Blight: That was close.

(At the button of San Fransokyo Bay, Ivopod and Drilleon are fighting underwater as Ivopod was gaining the upper hand)

(Drilleon uses his drill to burrow underground, confusing Ivopod as he looks for his opponent)

(Meanwhile on the surface, Big Hero 6 arrive)

Go Go: What's going on?

Princess Blight: He's fighting Drilleon underneath the bay.

(Back to the button of San Fransokyo Bay, Ivopod is still looking for Drilleon, the latter burst through the ground and attempts to perform a surprise attack, but misses when Ivopod as he keeps jumping on the drill monster's back)

(As a last attempt, Drilleon moves, swims his way out of San Fransokyo Bay and straight into the ocean)

Princess Blight: I hope he's okay.

Fred: Don't be afraid Princess Blight, he can take care of himself.

Go Go: Woman up space girl, your boyfriend will be alright.

Princess Blight: I guess you're rig...**BOYFRIEND!?**

(Ivopod rises from the bay and morphs back into Max)

Max: Another victory goes to Max "Z" Stewart aka the Mighty Monster Kid of San Fransokyo!

(Five of six members of Big Hero 6 groan as Princess Blight giggles with her mouth covered)

Max: Thanks for your help Princess Blight.

Princess Blight: You're welcome.

(Princess Blight flies into the air)

Max: (faces Big Hero 6) So, what are you guys doing?

Hiro: Oh I don't know, we were going to help Honey Lemon move out of Go Go's apartment.

(Go Go sadly signs)

Max: Okay.

Fred: Working with your girlfriend again?

(Max glares at him)

Max: She's not my girlfriend!

Honey Lemon: She kissed you on the cheek. It's a sign and you two are meant for each other. Maybe, you and Princess Blight will get married and have four kids.

(Hiro and Go Go had smirks on their faces)

(Max looks nervous as he spits out an egg from his mouth)

Max: (groans) Why?


	23. Chapter 23: Dark Owl appears

(Yama is currently at Richardson's comic book store, making a mess as he searches for something)

(The lights were turned on, revealing Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Max)

Hiro: Looking for something?

Max: Yeah, are you?

Yama: It's not here.

Go Go: Nice try, hand it over.

Yama: It's not here, I looked everywhere.

Wasabi: Then why would Mr. Sparkles say it was here?

Go Go: Unless...

(Yama gets a text from Mr. Sparkles)

**You just got SPARKLED boy-O**

Yama: Little freak set me up!

Max: Sucks to be you. Maybe that's what you get for joining forces with a former internet game show host.

(Max's phone rings)

Max: Huh?

(Max pulls out his phone and saw a text on his phone)

**Go to Deleon Corp. Mom and Jerry needs saving.**

**\- Dennis**

Max: What?

(The scene cuts to Mary and Jerry looking shocked as well as several Deleon Corp employees)

Mary: Oh my...

Jerry: I don't believe it.

(The scene switches to everyone looking up at the Dark Owl standing on top of the Deleon Corp building)

(The Dark Owl hoots)

Jerry: Sis, is that one of the monsters you told me from that book Max has?

Mary: Yes, it's called Dark Owl.

Jerry: This is bad.

(Dark Owl looks down at the humans below)

Mary: It's staring at us!

Jerry: Nobody move! This thing will grab us with its' talon if we try to run.

Max: (offscreen) Mom! Uncle Jerry!

(Mary and Jerry turn around and saw Max flying straight towards Deleon Corp)

Mary: Max!

Jerry: Get away!

Max: Get away? From wh...

(Max heard a loud owl hoot and saw Dark Owl flying towards him)

Max: Oh no.


	24. Chapter 24: Dark Owl Attacks

(The scene shows Go Go and Healthcliff shaking hands as the others went to congratulate them)

Wasabi: That was amazing!

Hiro: Nice driving.

(Yama appears)

Yama: We did it! Haha! Teamwork!

(The team and Healthcliff glare at Yama as the police arrive to arrest him)

Yama: Not again.

Baymax: You failed because and Mr. Sparkles did not communicate honestly.

Go Go: (crosses her arms) Yeah, I get it.

(As Yama gets arrested, a scream is heard from the sky)

Go Go: What's with the screaming?

(Everyone see Max is the sky, flying above, screaming as he's being chased by Dark Owl)

Max: **AAAAHHHHH!**

Honey Lemon: It's Max.

Hiro: Yeah, was that a giant owl with black feathers.

(Max is still flying away from Dark Owl, the latter attempts to eat him)

Max: Hey! I'm not a moth!

(Max transforms into Silverhead and charges at Dark Owl as the two avian kaiju clash with each other and fight)

Hiro: They're fighting!

Honey Lemon: This is bad!

(As Silverhead and Dark Owl are still fighting above the city, Dark Owl manage to gain the upper hand and pins Silverhead to the ground with his talons)

Honey Lemon: Oh no!

(Dark Owl's neck grows longer as he prepares to eat Silverhead)

Hiro: Come on guys, let's help Max!

(Big Hero 6 went to help save Silverhead, but the Blight Force arrive)

King Blight: We'll take it from here Big Hero 6.

(King Blight punches Dark Owl in the face with an energy construct fist)

(Before Dark Owl could attack, Silverhead transforms into Salavak and pushes Dark Owl with an electric beam)

(Salavak roars as he fires another electric beam at Dark Owl's chest, causing the giant nocturnal avian kaiju to shriek in pain)

Queen Blight: Owl's are nocturnal creatures, maybe we can blind it with a flash of light.

King Blight: That could work.

(Before Dark Owl could attack, Queen Blight stretches out her arms, causing a flash which blinded his eyes as he flies above and disappears through some clouds)

(Luckily, everyone had their eyes covered as Salavak morphs back into Max)

Max: (panting) Okay, that was strange.

(Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force approach Max)

Hiro: You okay?

Wasabi: What was that?

Max: That monster is called the Dark Owl.

Go Go: Dark Owl?

Max: It's a giant owl kaiju that's believed to be exposed to an unknown alien crystal.

Fred: Whoa! Nice name for a giant monster bird.

King Blight: How did you know this?

Max: From a book about ancient monsters. I have a bad feeling that thing is going to come back.

(Mary and Jerry arrives as they approach Max, Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force)

Mary: Max, are you okay?

Max: Yes Mom, I'm fine.

Jerry: What about the creature?

Queen Blight: It's gone. I blinded its' eyes and it flew into the sky and disappeared.

(Unknown to everyone, Zero was watching the whole thing from the Solar Dimension through a portal)

Zero: That Dark Owl would've destroyed Monster Kid if it wasn't for the Blight Force.

(Zero closes the portal)

Zero: Perhaps it's time I deal with Monster Kid myself.

**(Coming next: Monster Kid vs. Zero)**


	25. Chapter 25: Monster Kid versus Zero

(In the Solar Dimension, Zero is currently laughing)

Zero: Yes, it's about time Monster Kid faces off against me.

(A giant rock creature appears next to Zero)

Zero: It's time to cause some destruction on Earth.

(Back in San Fransokyo, It was a normal day as people were doing their usual business when a portal opens as Zero walks out from the Solar Dimension and arrives on Earth with some Terradrons)

(Zero roars as everyone was screaming in terror)

Zero: That's right humans, runs for your miserable lives!

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion, Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy are watching a NASCAR race until a news report)

Max and Dennis: Aww.

Bluff: We interrupted your regular schedule program for this importing news.

Dennis: What could be more imported than race cars.

(The screen switches to Zero standing on top of Sycorax)

Bluff: These are live footage of where the alien monster known as Zero is currently on his way to Sycorax with several one-eyed creatures.

(The Stewart siblings are shocked)

Dennis: Oh no.

Max: Zero's here?

(Meanwhile, Zero and the Terradrons are marching their way to Sycorax, only to be blocked to the Blight Force)

Queen Blight: Not so fast Zero.

Zero: (glares at the Blight Force) The Blight.

Princess Blight: Mom, he's glaring at us.

Zero: So, I get to destroy three members of the same beings who help defeated me on Earth all those years ago.

(The Blight Force get ready is fighting stances)

Queen Blight: Our kind may have defeated you in the past, but we'll stop you.

Zero: How? You could've prevented King Ghidorah from destroying your homeworld, what makes you think you're going to stop me from conquering this planet?

King Blight: Let's show you.

(The Blight Force charge energy auras in their hands)

Zero: I've been waiting millions of years to get revenge of the Blight.

(The Blight Force charge at Zero, the latter eyes glow red as one of the Terradrons appeared from behind them)

King Blight: What?

Zero: A surprise attack, destroy them.

(The Terradron was prepared to generate a eye beam at the Blight Force, only to be destroyed by an energy beam)

Zero: What?

(Zero saw Salavak dives towards the ground)

Zero: Finally.

(Salavak lands on the ground and morphs back into Max)

Max: Hello Zero.

Zero: So, surprise to see me Monster Kid?

Max: A little, I didn't expected to see you in person in person Zero. Why are you here?

Zero: Why to kill you of course and to retrieve Garnos.

(Max morphs his hands into pincers)

Max: That's not gonna happen.

Zero: You're really going to fight me? How amusing.

Max: I can't believe I'm gonna fight him.

Zero: Terradrons, attack the Blight Force and Big Hero 6!

(The Terradrons did what their master commands them and went to attack Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force)

Baymax: Oh no.

King Blight: Alright

(Max shoots energy beams from his pincer claws at Zero, the latter leaps into the air and slams his hooks into the ground, creating a shockwave which blows Max away)

Max: (gets back up) That blows.

(Zero flies straight towards Max and projects laser eye beams at him)

Max: Oh no!

(Max dodges the beams, develops wings and flies in the air)

Max: I bet you can't fly.

(Zero flies into the air as well)

Max: Okay, nevermind.

(Max morphs his hands into hooks as he and Zero clash with each other)

(Meanwhile, Fred is burning the legs of a Terradron as it falls to the ground)

Fred: Another win for Fredzilla!

(One Terradron is chasing Go Go, trying to shoot laser beams at her)

Go Go: Uh hello, alien monster trying to kill me!

(Baymax flies Hiro and Honey Lemon to the Terradron)

Honey Lemon: Don't worry Go Go, we're here...

(Princess Blight gives the Terradron a powerful kick, sending it to the ground)

Hiro: That a good kick.

(Princess Blight lands near Go Go)

Go Go: I can see why Max likes you.

Wasabi: Uh, guys.

(The rest of the Terradrons were ganging up on Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force)

Hiro: We're in trouble.

(The Terradrons emit soundwaves which causes Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force to collapse as they are all pinned to the ground)

Hiro: Hey, what's going on?

Baymax: It appears we are forced to submission.

Fred: Guys, I starting to think we are paralyzed!

Go Go: I can't move!

Honey Lemon: Me neither!

Princess Blight: We're trapped!

(Max saw what's happening to his allies)

Max: Guys?

(Zero emits sonic soundwaves from his mouth at Max, sending him straight across the ocean)

Princess Blight: (straining) No!

(Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force struggle to free themselves, but no avail)

Wasabi: (straining) It's no use guys, this stasis field is too strong.

Zero: (lands near the captive heroes) That's right human, the Terradrons are useful for many reasons, creating stasis fields to trap my enemies.

Fred: I don't suppose you gonna let us go free and leave.

Zero: No, I'm gonna destroy all 9 of you at once.

(Zero's eyes glow)

King Blight: No!

Zero: Time for you all to...

(Suddenly, Zero gets kicked in the face by Max, sending the interdimensional being to the ground, leaving a rut)

(Zero gets back up, shocked to see Max)

Zero: What? You're still alive? I thought I send you into the ocean.

Max: Yeah, well it turns out...

(Max suddenly disappears in a flash)

Zero: Where did he...

(Max appears behind Zero)

Max: I can teleport!

(As Zero turns around, Max punches him in the face with his fist and strikes his archenemy with a series of jabs and kicks while teleporting)

(The Stewart family arrives as they walk out of the car)

Harold: It's Max!

Mary: Oh no!

Jade: He's fighting Zero.

Megan: This is bad.

Dennis: Come on Max, kick his butt!

(Max stops and saw his family)

Max: Dennis?

(Zero notices Max's family and laughs)

Zero: So, your family is here.

(Zero flies into the air and teleports above the Stewart family)

Max: Zero, don't!

(Daisy hugs Dennis tightly)

Daisy: I'm scared Dennis.

Zero: Maybe I should destroy Monster Kid's family just to see him cry.

(Zero flies down towards the Stewart as Mary, Jade, Megan and Daisy scream)

Max: **NO!**

(Max teleports in front of his family, develops wings and launches himself into the air towards Zero)

Zero: What is he doing?

(Max starts glowing)

Zero: What?

Max: Nobody threatens my family!

(Max screams as he launches towards Zero and manage to strike a direct hit on the interdimensional creature's chest, causing him to shriek in pain)

(Everyone looks shocked)

(With Zero weakened, Max uses his superhuman strength to elbow strikes him on the back, sending him pummeling to the ground, leaving an impact)

(Zero groans in pain as the Terradron went to their master's aide, releasing Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force in the process)

(The Terradrons carry Zero as he opens up a portal and he glares at Max, the latter lands his feet onto the ground)

Zero: You may have won the battle, but the war still continues! I'll be back Monster Kid!

(Zero laughs as the Terradrons carry him into the portal as it closes)

Max: I'll be waiting for you Zero.

Mary: (offscreen) Max!

Max: Mom.

(Mary charges at Max and hugs him along with the rest of his family)

Mary: Max, are you okay? Did that monster hurt you?

Max: Don't worry Mom, I'm fine.

Harold: We're glad you're okay.

Daisy: I was worried about you.

Dennis: We were all worried when you went to fight Zero.

Max: I know, I actually won a fight against my own archenemy.

(Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force)

Fred: That was epic!

Hiro: Totally amazing.

Go Go: Nice job.

King Blight: I don't believe it, you actually beat Zero in a battle.

Queen Blight: Indeed, you was able to stand your grounds against him.

Princess Blight: You saved us from being obliterated by Zero's eye beams. Thank you.

Max: You're welcome.

Megan: How did you teleported?

Max: Well it's starting wh..

(Max spits out a black egg which hatches into a round-shaped one-eyed creature floating in mid-air, leaving everyone shocked)

Go Go: Wow.

Wasabi: That's unexpected.

Daisy: (claps) Yeah!


	26. Chapter 26: Supervillain team up

(In the main lobby of Sycorax, Liv and Chris walk into Sycorax while Chris is carrying a container)

Chris: This thing is quite heavy.

Liv: Indeed, this is change ever...

(Suddenly, an energy blast created a hole in the wall)

Chris: Uh...

Liv: What was that?

(The smoke clears as Gold Vulture enters the lobby)

Gold Vulture: Hello Ms. Amara.

Liv: You're Harold's brother, Ivan Stewart.

Gold Vulture: (approaches Liv and Chris) How observant you are, but I go by the Gold Vulture now!

(Chris was prepare to fight Gold Vulture, the latter simply knocks him unconscious)

Gold Vulture: How amusing, leaving your own assistant to fight for you.

(A security guard pressed a red button underneath the desk)

(The alarm is set off)

Liv: The police will be here in an hour, I suggest you turn yourself in.

Gold Vulture: You think I care?

(Gold Vulture launches himself at Liv and grabs her arm)

(Gold Vulture's left hand charges a glowing energy as he aims it at Liv's face)

(Chief Cruz and several officers have arrive)

Chief Cruz: Release Liv Amara now!

Gold Vulture: Unless you want Liv Amara alive, I suggest you put your weapons down now!

(The police had no choice, but dropped their weapons)

Gold Vulture: Good.

Max: (offscreen) Not so fast!

(Gold Vulture turns his attention to Max, who has arrived)

Chief Cruz: Great, he's here.

Gold Vulture: Max? How did you know I was here.

Max: Watch a video on YouTube of you flying above the city and heading straight to Sycorax, figure you would come here to get Garnos.

Gold Vulture: So you're here to stop me, you're own uncle.

Max: That's right.

Gold Vulture: Hmm...no.

(Gold Vulture throws Liv to Chief Cruz, knocking them to the ground as he faces his nephew)

Gold Vulture: You made a grave mistake coming here alone.

Max: Wish I thought about bringing backup.

(The Blight Force appears in a flash)

Max: (smirks) Oh wait, I did.

Gold Vulture: The Blight Force.

King Blight: Yes and you're the Gold Vulture. We're here to stop you.

(The Blight Force get ready to fight)

(Gold Vulture press a com-link on his helmet)

Gold Vulture: They're have arrived just as you said Mr. Z, time to proceed with the plan.

Mr. Z: Got it!

Max: Who were you talking to?

Gold Vulture: You're not the only one who has allies from other planets.

Princess Blight: Huh?

(Suddenly, an energy blast burst through the floor)

Max: What the...

(A chrome humanoid robot wearing a black suit appears from the hole as sphere-shaped robot drones was Garnos' frozen body)

Mr. Z: I've retrieve what you seek Gold Vulture.

Max: Who are you?

King Blight: Mr. Z, one of the galaxy's most diabolical criminals.

Mr. Z: I see you still remember me Apollo.

Max: You know him?

King Blight: Yes, we were best friends at Star Galaxy High until he was expelled.

Max: Like what, cheating on a test?

Queen Blight: Worst, he nearly wipe blew up the school with a bomb.

(Everyone was shocked, except for Gold Vulture)

Max: What kind of a sick person, or in this case, alien would such a thing.

Mr. Z: I would.

(Mr. Z throws a cube at Max and the Blight Force)

Princess Blight: (pushes Max out of the way) Move!

(The cube sprays a purple liquid at the Blight Force)

Mr. Z: It's my special paralysis bio-fluid, renders anyone unable to move for at least an hour.

(The Blight Force were getting stiff)

Queen Blight: C-Can't move! Getting stiff!

Mr. Z: Now that you're immobilized, we can leave with our prize.

Gold Vulture: Our prize? You mean my prize you fool!

(Max quickly tackles his uncle to the floor)

Max: Stay down Uncle Ivan!

Gold Vulture: No Mr. Z!

Mr. Z: Drones! Get Garnos out of here!

(The drones pull Garnos up out of Sycorax)

Max: No!

(Gold Vulture kicks Max off of him and gets back up)

Gold Vulture: (laughing) Yes, Garnos is finally mine!

(As the drones pull Garnos up, one of them gets hit by an energy blast)

Gold Vulture: What?

Mr. Z: Where did that come from?

(Max's latest spawned creature, a floating orb-shaped creature appears)

Gold Vulture: What abomination is this?

Max: This is my latest spawned creature, Unknown Eye.

Gold Vulture: Unknown Eye?

Max: That's right, and he's here to help stop you.

Gold Vulture: We'll see about that.

(Gold Vulture projects energy beams from the tip of his fingers at Unknown Eye, the latter dodges and blows Gold Vulture away with sonic soundwaves)

Max: Nice work Unknown Eye.

(The Blight Force were starting to regain movement)

Queen Blight: We can move again.

King Blight: Let's take out the drones.

Mr. Z: Not a chance.

(Mr. Z projects laser arms from his arms at Princess Blight, the latter shields herself with her bracelets while charging at the robot)

Mr. Z: Stop! Stop! Stop!

(It was too late as Princess Blight rips Mr. Z's arms off)

Mr. Z: No! My arms!

(King Blight destroying the drones as the still frozen Garnos is dropped to the floor, causing part of the creature's frozen limbs to broken off)

Gold Vulture: **NO!**

(Gold Vulture gets back up to get Garnos, only to get knocked against the wall by Queen Blight)

Max: Nice punch.

Queen Blight: Thanks.

Gold Vulture: (holds a button in his hand) If I can't have Garnos, nobody can!

(Gold Vulture pressed the button as a circular device were beeping)

Max: Is that a detonator?

Gold Vulture: Yes and it will explode in 24 hours.

Max: What?!

(Gold Vulture spreads his wings and flies in mid-air)

Mr. Z: Wait, what about me?

Gold Vulture: You're a fool Mr. Z, I was only using you as a pawn.

Max: Oh know you...

(Gold Vulture flies off)

Max: He's already gone.

Mr. Z: You traitor, I'll get my revenge on you!

Chief Cruz: It's going to explode!

Max: Unknown Eye, force field!

(Unknown Eye generates a force field to contain Garnos as the detonator explodes, causing Garnos to shatter into tiny fragments)

(Moments later, Harold is sucking the fragments into a vacuum and putting the bag in a cryogenics chamber while some worker are making repairs)

Harold: That should do the trick.

Mr. Z: (offscreen) Unhand me you filthy humans!

(Harold turns his attention to Mr. Z who's being carried by two police)

Mr. Z: You can't arrest me, I am the greatest criminal mastermind in the universe! I will destroy you!

King Blight: Oh shut up Mr. Z, you and I both know that's not your real body.

Max: What?

(Princess Blight rips the torso off, revealing the real Mr. Z, an alien worm with head spikes and a strange device enabled to his back side)

Max: A worm, an alien worm?

Mr. Z: That's right Max Stewart aka Monster Kid, this is the real me, my true form which you should fear!

Max: How do you know my... Zero's message, you heard it from space, didn't you?

Mr. Z: Yes, yes, the whole galaxy knows about you. I came to this planet to conquer it until I met the Gold Vulture.

Harold: What did my brother promise you?

Mr. Z: He said I could rule this city if I help him retrieve Garnos, but I'll get my revenge on him once my exosuit is repaired!

(Queen Blight grabs Mr. Z)

Queen Blight: The only place going to is a prison cell.

Max: Or better yet?

(Max teleports for one minute and teleports back to Sycorax, carrying an empty cheese ball jar)

Max: Perfect!

(Max takes the lid off)

Max: Put him in here.

(Queen Blight puts Mr. Z in the jar as Max puts the lid back on)

Mr. Z: Curse you Monster Kid! Curse you Blight Force!

(Chief Cruz takes the jar from Max's hands)

Chief Cruz: We'll take it from here.

(Chief Cruz hands the jar to a female police officer)

Chief Cruz: Take him to San Fransokyo Prison.

Mr. Z: I hate humans.

(The female police officer nods and takes Mr. Z away)

(Meanwhile, Chris carries the box containing Bessie)

Liv: (whispers to Chris) Take this to the lab.

(Chris nods and leaves)

Max: What's in that box?

Liv: Nothing important.

(King Blight clears his throat, getting everyone's attention)

King Blight: Please Liv Amara, allow us to help clean this mess.

Liv: There's no need to...

(The Blight Force quickly repaired the hole in the wall and floor in a quick second)

Liv: Okay, nevermind.

Max: So, the whole universe knows about me?

Princess Blight: Yeah, sorry we forgot to mention it.

Max: Oh, well that's unexpec...

(Max spits out another egg)

Harold: (signs) Great, another one.

Max: (face palms) Why does this keep happening?


	27. Chapter 27: Mayoi

(It was a normal day in San Fransokyo as Max waking up from a nap on the living room couch)

Max: Boy, now that was a good nap.

(Max grabs the remote)

Max: Time to watch a new episode of...

Mayoi: (offscreen) Mayoi.

Max: Huh?

(Max looks at a small cute green little creature sitting next to him)

Mayoi: Okay, I don't think I remember spawning this creature.

Mary: (offscreen) There you are!

(Mary appears as the Mayoi on her arm and sits on her shoulder)

Mayoi: Mayoi.

Mary: Aww.

(Harold, Dennis, Megan and Daisy enter the living room and saw the Mayoi)

Daisy: There it is!

Megan: Just look at it.

Dennis: It's adorable.

(The Mayoi starts chewing on a potato chip)

Harold: I think someone's hungry.

Max: Those are my chips!

(The Mayoi burps)

Mayoi: Mayoi.

Mary, Harold, Dennis, Megan and Daisy: Aww.

Max: Uh, what is that?

Daisy: It's a Mayoi.

Max: What's a Mayoi?

Megan: (petting the Mayoi) It's an extremely cute creature made by Sycorax.

Max: Sycorax, Liv Amara created this thing?

Dennis: Yes, they're everywhere in the city.

Daisy: Ms. Amara gave us this Mayoi as a gift.

Max: Okay, but my latest spawned creature is also cute.

(Max is holding a spiky lizard in his hands)

Max: Say hi to Staralak everyone.

(The family wasn't paying attention)

Max: They didn't even take a look at you.

(Staralak sticks his tongue out)

(The next day, Max and Dennis are currently at school and see everybody in the classroom with a Mayoi)

Max: Wow, everyone's succumb to the cuteness.

Dennis: Of course because these little guys are so adorable.

(Zoey is getting licked in the cheek by a Mayoi)

Zoey: (chuckles) Oh, you are the cutest thing ever.

(Trixie is tickling a Mayoi's belly)

Trixie: So cute!

(Max see Ms. Andrews cradling a Mayoi in her arms)

Max: Unbelievable.

(Max peaks in the hallway, seeing several teachers and staff awing at one Mayoi rolling on the floor)

(Meanwhile at the cafeteria, Max is eating a sandwich when Dennis, Trixie, Andy, Alex and Zoey approaches him)

Dennis: Ugh, hey Max...we got a problem.

Max: What kinda of problem.

(The next scene shows a giant hole in the classroom wall, leaving Ms. Andrews shock as well as the other students)

Ms. Andrews: I don't believe it.

Max: Ms. Andrews, what happen?

Ms. Andrews: I was feeding my Mayoi some orange slices and water when it grew bigger and left, creating a big hole on the wall.

Zoey: This is bad.

Max: I must stop them before they wreak havoc in the city.

**(20 minutes later)**

(Max is wearing his suit, flying straight to the giant size Mayoi that are currently wreaking havoc as Big Hero 6 are fighting them)

Max: Fear not Big Hero 6, Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid is here to help you.

Go Go: Seriously, you're doing the third person?

Fred: Yeah, villains mostly do that.

Max: So, the Mayoi have gone from cute little creatures to giant rampaging monsters?

Hiro: I don't suppose you have a monster that could help us stop Mr. Sparkles and the Mayoi.

Max: Are you talking about that game show host who went insane and tried to send your aunt's cat into space? He's controlling them?

Hiro: Yeah, we your help.

Mr. Sparkles: What's this, Monster Kid has decide to join the party?

Max: Well, if it ain't the former host of Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge, Mr. Sparkles.

Mr. Sparkles: I didn't know you were a fan.

Max: Actually, I was never a fan, your show stink!

(Mr. Sparkles is shocked as well as Big Hero 6)

Honey Lemon: Did he just..

Go Go: (smirks) He did.

(Mr. Sparkles gets angry and growls at Max)

Mr. Sparkles : How dare you insult my show, **GET HIM!**

(Mr. Sparkles sends three giant Mayoi to attack Max, the latter flies into the air and slaps them with his tentacle arms)

Mr. Sparkles: Oh no! Protect me!

(Max is flying towards Mr. Sparkles)

Max: I got you now Mr. Sparkles!

(Before Max could reach him, a Mayoi grabs him)

Max: Oh.

(The Mayoi throws Max across the city when he gets catch by Princess Blight)

Max: (signs) Thank you.

Princess Blight: (winks) You're welcome.

(Princess Blight places Max to where the Mayoi are attacking, only to found out that they are already defeated)

Max: What happened to the Mayoi? Where's Mr. Sparkles?

Princess Blight: Did Big Hero 6 stop them?

Hiro: Well..

Liv: It was I who stop the giant Mayoi from terrorizing our city.

Karmi: Yes, Liv Amara saves the day.

(The crowd cheers)

Max: Aww, I wanted to transform into Dexagon and fight the Mayoi.

Princess Blight: Wait, there's one left.

Max: What?

(Princess Blight points at one remaining Mayoi that's in the second stage)

Mayoi: Mayoi.

Fred: Looks like that one's not evil.

(The Stewart family arrived)

Harold: Sorry everyone, our Mayoi ate a lot of food and got big.

Mary: It's still cute though.

Harold: Yes Mary, it is still cute.

(Liv approaches the Mayoi with a squirt gun, containing the cure)

Liv: I'll take care of th...

(Suddenly, a Spore Lizard emerges from the ground and roars)

(Everyone is shocked)

Fred: Whoa! Guy, it's a giant lizard!

Go Go: Yeah, a giant lizard about the size

(The Spore Lizard slowly approaches the Mayoi, walks around and looking at it)

Mary: What's it doing?

Harold: I think it's waiting for the Mayoi to attack or something.

Max: No, I see this kind of thing on Animal Planet. Large predatory animals encircle their prey and eat them.

(The Spore Lizard sniffs the Mayoi)

Mayoi: Mayoi.

Honey Lemon: Aww, it looks like that lizard wants that Mayoi to be its' friend.

(The Spore Lizard launches itself at the Mayoi and eats it alive in front of everyone, much to their horror)

Mary: Oh my gosh!

(Harold covers Daisy's eyes)

Daisy: Daddy, what's happening?

Harold: It's best if you don't look Daisy.

Dennis: This is horrible!

Megan: I can't watch!

(Wasabi and Fred were freaking out, Honey Lemon was left into a state of shock, Baymax had Hiro's eyes covered)

Baymax: That is very disturbing.

(As the Spore Lizard is finish eating, it goes back in the hole)

Max: That's going give people lots of nightmares.

(Meanwhile in the Solar Dimension, Zero is looking at a Mayoi, which is scared and contained in a rock cage)

Zero: How fascinating that a human scientist is able to give birth to such powerful plant/animal creatures with biotechnology.

Mayoi: (frightened) Mayoi.

Zero: There's no reason to be afraid little one, I can make you better, much better.

(Meanwhile at the rebuild lab on Akuma Island, Gold Vulture is doing an experiment on Garnos, who's contain in a giant tube)

Gold Vulture: How fortunate I was able to recover a piece of Garnos.

(Gold Vulture types on a keyboard as Garnos starts glowing)

Gold Vulture: Yes, soon, the world will be mind.

(The scene cuts to outside of the lab as Gold Vulture's laugh is heard)

**(Coming soon: The return of Garnos)**

**(Coming next: Daisy kidnapped)**


	28. Chapter 28: Daisy kidnapped

(At San Fransokyo Kindergarten, Daisy is drawing a picture of Max)

Brooke: What you drawing Daisy?

Daisy: I'm drawing Max spitting an egg.

(The Creepy Kid creeps near Daisy and looks at the drawing)

Creepy Kid: That's amazing.

(Daisy rolls her eyes as something had crash through the ceiling, shocking everyone)

Mrs. Johnson: What's going on?

(The smoke clears, revealing Gold Vulture as the children screamed)

Mrs. Johnson: You're the Gold Vulture! What are you doing here?

Gold Vulture: Forgive me Mrs. Johnson, but I'm only here to pick up my niece, Daisy.

(Daisy looks scared and tries to run away, but Gold Vulture throws a metal ring to capture her)

Daisy: Aah!

(Gold Vulture grabs Daisy)

Daisy: Let me go!

Gold Vulture: I don't think so Daisy, I never did get to spend with one of my nieces and nephews.

(Gold Vulture spreads his wings, flies out of the class with Daisy as his hostage)

(Moments later, Fred rushes into Lucky Cat Cafe)

Fred: Guys! Guys!

Hiro: Fred, what is it?

Fred: Gold Vulture went to San Fransokyo Kindergarten and kidnap Daisy!

(Hiro, Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon are shocked)

Go Go: **WHAT?**

Bluff: Breaking news: The supervillain known as Gold Vulture suddenly made an appearance at San Fransokyo Kindergarten and just kidnap sweet innocent Daisy Stewart.

(Everyone in the cafe is shocked)

Cass: (gasp) Oh my gosh!

Honey Lemon: Poor Daisy.

Wasabi: We gotta save her.

Hiro: Come on guys, let's suit up.

(Hiro and the gang runs out)

Bluff: Chief Cruz has this to say.

(The scene switch to Chief Cruz at the San Fransokyo Police Station)

Chief Cruz: I've already had the entire police force searching for the missing child. Everyone is on high alert.

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion, Mary is crying in her husband's arms as Megan puts a hand on her mother's shoulder with Jerry, Alina, Trixie and Andy the living room for support along with the Blight Force)

(Jerry hands a cup of water to Mary as she drinks the water)

Mary: (tears up) How could this happen, how could Ivan do just a thing, kidnap an innocent little girl like Daisy?

Harold: Mary, it's gonna be okay, we will get Daisy back soon. I promised.

Megan: Don't worry Mom, Daisy is safe. I hope.

King Blight: All of us will need to worked together to find Daisy.

Max: Agree, all of us. Monster Kid, Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force. Might need the help of my mutated offspring.

(Someone is knocking on the door)

Dennis: Who's that?

Mary: I'll get it.

(Mary walks to the front door, opens it, revealing Alistair Krei, Judy, Professor Granville, Cass, Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Mr. Fredrickson, Mrs. Fredrickson, Ed, Patty, Marge, Teriyaki, Karmi, Lizzie and Wendy Wower)

Harold: Krei? Professor Granville? What are you doing here?

Krei: Well Harold, we were just in the neighborhood and wanted to say...

Professor Granville: We're all sorry about what has happen to Daisy.

Mr. Fredrickson: And we wish to support you to any other way.

Mary: Thank you everyone, that really means a lot.

Max: Uh...Mom, Dad.

Dennis: You might wanna see this.

(As everyone who was outside entered the living room, they were all shocked to see Gold Vulture's face on the television as his face plate opens)

Ivan: Greetings Harold.

(Harold glares at his brother)

Harold: Ivan.

Ivan: Greetings to everyone in San Fransokyo, this message is being broadcast throughout the entire city. I just want to personally apologize to my family for the situation I've started.

Fred: (crosses his arms) Some apology.

Ivan: I want you to own that Daisy is safe, see for yourself.

(Ivan shows Daisy, the latter is currently sitting in a chair with metal shackles clamped down to her wrists)

Daisy: Mommy! Daddy! Max! Help!

(The Stewart family looks worried as well as everyone else)

Mary: Daisy!

Jade: Oh no.

Daisy: Uncle Ivan tied me to this chair and said I can't leave if you give him what he wants!

Ivan: I only ask for one thing in return for Daisy's safety. I want a canister of the G-Energy Compound you keep in your lab at Stewart Tech.

(Everyone was shocked)

Harold: What?

Ivan: As a matter of fact, I want you to delivery me the canister in person.

Max: What?

Ivan: If you want to see Daisy again, I suggested you give in to my demands. I will be arriving at Stewart Tech in one hour.

(The hab is cut off as the TV shows Bluff Dunder doing a report)

Bluff: Well folks, it seems that we were hacked by the Gold Vulture.

Megan: Dad, are you really going to hand the G-Energy Compound canister to Uncle Ivan, I mean Gold Vulture?

Harold: I don't have a choice. If we wanna see Daisy again, I'm going to give it to him.

Max: (signs) Great.


	29. Chapter 29: A bargain

(At Stewart Tech, Harold is leaving from the vault, holding a canister of the G-Energy Compound as he approaches his family (except Daisy), the Deleon family, Blight Force and the entire San Fransokyo Police Department as many people were seen in the crowd)

Mary: I hope Daisy is alright.

Harold: We'll get her back Mary, I promised.

Bluff: We are reporting live at Stewart Tech where Dr. Harold Stewart is going to give the G-Energy Compound to his evil brother, Ivan Stewart aka Gold Vulture in exchange for the safety of his youngest daughter, Daisy.

(Cass, Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred are among the crowd along with Xavier Wilson, Mr. and Mrs. Fredrickson. Ed, Alistair Krei, Judy, Professor Granville, Karmi, Patty, Marge, Teriyaki, Lily, Richardson Mole, Felony Carl, Globby and Megan Cruz)

Honey Lemon: I hope Daisy gets returned to her family.

Go Go: Woman up Honey Lemon. She'll be safe.

Hiro: Let's hope so or we'll have to go to Akuma Island to do another rescue.

Fred: (whispers) Shouldn't he jump into our suits?

Hiro: (whispers) Not if there's no many police officers.

Gold Vulture: (offscreen) So, you've made it.

(Everyone turns their attention to Gold Vulture, the latter had just arrived and is flying above the crowd as his robot drones are carrying a tied up Daisy)

Harold: I have what you want Ivan, let Daisy go.

(Gold Vulture lands as well as his robot drones)

(Daisy is currently unconscious, leaving everyone worried)

Mary: Daisy!

Max: She's unconscious!

(Daisy groans)

Harold: Ivan, **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?**

Gold Vulture: I didn't harm her you fool, I simply use a little sedative gas to knock her out for a while. Couldn't take it with her yelling. The effects are only temporarily.

Harold: Here's your G-Energy Compound canister Ivan.

(Harold hands the G-Energy Compound to his brother, the latter grabs it)

Harold: Now, give me Daisy.

Gold Vulture: Drones, had my niece to her father.

(The drones hand Daisy to Harold as he remove the ropes)

Harold: Welcome home Daisy.

(Mary rushes to hug Daisy and cradle her youngest daughter in her arms)

Mary: Oh Daisy.

Gold Vulture: How touching.

(Max approaches his evil uncle with a glare)

Max: Okay Uncle Ivan, you got want you wanted.

Mary: Now go!

Gold Vulture: Yes, the deal is done.

(Gold Vulture spreads his wings and flies off in the skies)

Megan: He's gotten the G-Energy Compound.

Harold: It doesn't matter, we have Daisy back.

Max: Yeah, at least no giant monster is attacking the city, for now.

Jerry: I curious to wonder why Ivan wants the G-Energy Compound?

Harold: What ever it is, it can't be good.

(Daisy starts to wake up with an assorted groan on her face, getting everyone's attention)

Daisy: Mommy? Daddy? Is that you?

Mary and Harold: Daisy!

(Daisy's family gives her one big hug)

Mary: (tears up) Oh, my sweet Daisy.

Megan: We're so glad you're alright.

Max: Good to have you back.

Dennis: We love you little sis.

Daisy: I love you too.

(Everyone smiled, seeing Daisy reunited with her family)

Honey Lemon: Aww.

(Go Go smiles as she sheds tears, getting the attention of her friends)

Go Go: (wiping the tears off her face) What?

Baymax: Go Go, you have shedding tears from your eyes.

Go Go: What? It's a happy moment.

Bluff: Well everyone, it appears that the Stewart family has been reunited with their precious Daisy.

Harold: Did Ivan hurt you Daisy?

Daisy: No Daddy, I'm fine.

Max: Well I'm glad you're sa...

(Max spits out two eggs from his mouth, breaking the family moment)

Megan: Way to break the moment Max.

Max: Oops.

(The eggs start moving as they began to crack)

Dennis: They're hatching.

(The first egg hatches into a small dragon)

Fred: (whispers to Hiro) Dude, it's a dragon.

Hiro: A baby mutant dragon.

Max: You know what, I'm calling that dragon, Bargora.

(The second one hatches into a small silver bipedal insect)

Max: (signs) The insect is named Spectra.

(On Akuma Island, Gold Vulture enters his lab and approaches the containment cell of Garnos, the latter that reform into his second form)

Gold Vulture: At last, I finally have have.

(As Gold Vulture push a button that opens the containment doors, Garnos steps out and approaches his creator)

Gold Vulture: (places the G-Energy Compound on the floor) Here Garnos, feed on this.

(Garnos looks at the G-Energy Compound, touches the chemical as he absorbs it into his body as Garnos starts to grow bigger and change)

(Gold Vulture watches his creation changing as he starts laughing)

(The scene cuts to Akuma Island as the laugh of Gold Vulture is heard)

(Meanwhile on Infant Island, the Shobijin had sense something was going wrong)

Shobijin: Oh no, something bad is about to happen, lots of innocent people are in great danger.

(Mothra chirps as she raises her wings)

**(Coming soon: Godzilla vs. Garnos)**


	30. Chapter 30: Mr Z escapes

(At the Stewart Mansion living room, Daisy is laying on the couch, taking a nap as Max, Dennis, Megan, Mary, Harold, Jade, Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon are watching her)

(Honey Lemon takes a picture)

Honey Lemon: It's so adorable when she's napping like that.

Go Go: So, how is she?

Mary: Daisy is doing alright, she been better since...

Fred: Getting kidnapped by her evil uncle?

(Harold clears his throat)

Harold: Yes, but we're glad that she's safe.

Clara: Poor girl, she must have been scared.

Max: Yeah, the whole city was worried about what happen to Daisy.

Dennis: Nearly everyone sent gift baskets.

Megan: We got one from Hiro's aunt, Wendy Wower, Professor Granville, Liv Amara, Fred's parents, Alistair Krei, Felony Carl, Karmi, Patty, Marge, Ed, Teriyaki, Lily and Aunt Jade.

Jade: You'll think she'll like the pink teddy bear?

Harold: Daisy will love it Jade.

Max: (eating a muffin) Oh, these muffins are so good.

Hiro: Aunt Cass went me to bring 10 of those to your place.

(Daisy starts to wake up and smiles as she saw the muffin basket)

Daisy: (whispers) Muffins.

Max: So, you guys fought a new villain lately?

Fred: Yeah, we fought an old enemy of my dad, Supersonic Sue who teamed up with Baron Von Steamer to take us down, but they were defeated by my dad, Boss Awesome.

Go Go: I have to say, it was the strangest mission we...

(Go Go and everyone else see Daisy eating a muffin)

Daisy: I like muffins.

Dennis: Oh look, Daisy's awake.

Max: That's good to know.

(Later at San Fransokyo Prison, Mr. Z is currently slithering around his cell in anger)

Mr. Z: I can't believe I'm in this cell because of that traitor, Gold Vulture. There's got to be a way for me to escape and I know the perfect plan.

(The device on his back glows)

(The scene cuts to a storage room at the prison with confiscated villain technology as Mr. Z's robotic exosuit starts glowing)

(In the meantime, Mr. Z is eating his dinner)

Mr. Z: They call this meat on Earth?

(The exosuit lands in front of the cell, shoots laser eye beams to destroy the glass and enters as the alarm is set off)

Mr. Z: Finally!

(Mr. Z starts crawling on the suits legs and jumps into the cockpit as it closes)

Mr. Z: Perfect, I'm back in my exosuit again.

(Mr. Z shoots a energy beam at his cell's wall, creating a hole as he flies off, laughing)

Mr. Z: (laughing) Mr. Z is back in business!

**(Coming next: Dreeza vs. Mr. Z)**


	31. Chapter 31: Dreeza Versus Mr Z

(In the Muirahara Woods, Mr. Z's exosuit crashes onto the ground as Mr. Z crawls out from the cockpit as it dies out)

Mr. Z: Curses! My exosuit is destroyed thanks to all the damage it suffered! I never should've come to Earth! I never should've trust Gold Vulture in the first place! I'll get my revenge on him, the Blight Force and Monster Kid!

(Mr. Z signs)

Mr. Z: Looks like I'm stuck on this planet unless.

(Mr. Z leaves an evil smirk on his face and moves near the fungi)

Mr. Z: It's a good thing that worms can burrow underground and there's enough fungi for me to feed on.

(Mr. Z opens his mouth, starts munching on some mushrooms and plants as he grows bigger)

(The scene cuts to Krei and Judy standing outside of the building when the area was shaking)

Krei: What is going on?

Judy: It looks like the ground is shaking sir.

(Moments later, something emerges onto the surface. By the time the debris was cleared, revealing a giant-size Mr. Z)

Mr. Z: (laughing) Ah, what do we have here? Some good human to eat.

(Krei screams as he hugs Judy)

(As Mr. Z was about to devour them, he gets hit in the face by an energy blast)

Mr. Z: Ouch! You dares to strike the great Mr. Z?!

Princess Blight: (offscreen) That would be me.

(The Blight Force has arrived)

Mr. Z: The Blight Force! I was wondering where you might show up.

King Blight: That's right Mr. Z and we're here to stop you.

(Mr. Z laughs)

(The Blight Force all charge at Mr. Z, the latter dodges every attack and headbutts King Blight)

(King Blight is slammed to the ground)

Queen Blight: Apollo!

Princess Blight: Father!

(Queen Blight and Princess Blight land on the ground to help King Blight)

King Blight: (groans) That hurt.

(Queen Blight helps her husband get back on his feet)

Queen Blight: Are you okay?

King Blight: Yeah, I'm fine.

Mr. Z: Not for long!

(Mr. Z spits out a web from his mouth, trapping the Blight Force as they struggle to break free)

King Blight: No! He's got us!

Princess Blight: Can't break free!

Queen Blight: We're stuck!

Mr. Z: My web is pure organic. The more you struggle, the more it tightens!

King Blight: You won't get away with this!

Mr. Z: Do you really think you, your wife and your daughter can defeat me in this form?

King Blight: No, but he can.

Mr. Z: What?

(Mr. Z spots Max flying towards him)

Max: (singing) When's there's trouble, you know who to call.

(Max lands on the ground)

Max: Monster Kid.

Princess Blight: Where have you been?

Max: Doing something important.

**(Five hours ago at San Fransokyo Hospital)**

(Mary is cradling a sleeping newborn baby in her arms with her family by her side)

Mary: I think I'll name her Cora.

Jerry: Just like Mom.

Harold: Cora's a beautiful name Mary.

Max: Welcome to the Stewart family Cora.

**(Five hours later)**

Max: But I'm here to stop Mr. Z.

(Mr. Z laughs as he approaches Max, the latter had his arms crossed)

Mr. Z: Is that so Monster Kid, which of your monster forms are you going to battle me with?

(Max leaves a smirk on his face as he transforms into a giant round-shaped insect with wings)

Mr. Z: What abomination is this?

(At the hospital room, the Stewart family are watching the battle at Krei Tech)

Harold: Max, he's transformed into...

Megan: Dreeza!

(Everyone stares at Megan)

Megan: What, it sounds cool.

Dennis: Yeah, sounds like Frieza from Dragon Ball Z.

(Later at Sycorax, Liv Amara is experiment with reptilian and insect DNA)

Chris: Uh, why are you doing with reptile and insect DNA?

Liv: Because I'm afraid Monster Kid will interfere with my plans like Big Hero 6.

Chris: So, this creature you're making is going to destroy him.

Liv: (smirks) Exactly and what's unique about this baby is that the insect DNA comes from Vorra.

Chris: Aw, the prehistoric insect creature and the first monster to be defeated by Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid.

Liv: Indeed.

(Meanwhile at Krei Tech, Dreeza attacks Mr. Z by zapping him with laser eye beams)

Mr. Z: Ow!

(Mr. Z attempts to eat Dreeza, but misses and eventually knocks him to the ground with his tail)

Princess Blight: That's gotta hurt.

Mr. Z: Looks like I'll be having a bug for lunch.

(Mr. Z dives down to eat Dreeza, the latter leaps in the air and jumps on the alien worm's head)

Mr. Z: Hey! Get off of me! Get off of me!

(Big Hero 6 arrive and went to free the Blight Force)

Fred: Big Hero 6 to the rescue!

(Honey Lemon throws a blue chem-ball at the web, freezing it as the Blight Force break free)

Queen Blight: Where have you been?

Hiro: Well, we were busy.

King Blight: With what?

Wasabi: Well...

**(Flashback)**

(At some room in the Stewart Mansion, Hiro and the gang are setting up the room for the new born baby as Honey Lemon and Go Go are painting the room pink)

Honey Lemon: Pink is such a cute color for a newborn baby girl.

**(Flashback ends)**

(The next scene shows Dreeza being chased by Mr. Z, the latter is slithering through the city)

Mr. Z: Get back here!

(Dreeza flies to the Bay as Mr. Z stops)

Mr. Z: So, you really think you can stop me? I am the greatest criminal mastermind in the whole universe! I am...

(Mr. Z gets hit by Dreeza's eye beams a couple of times)

Mr. Z: Oww! Oww! Oww!

King Blight: (offscreen) Not so fast Mr. Z!

(Mr. Z see the Blight Force and Big Hero 6 approach him)

Fred: Big Hero 6 to the rescue!

Mr. Z: Stupid Blight! Stupid humans!

(Mr. Z's harness starts sprouting blasters as he tries to shoot the heroes down)

King Blight: Everyone scatter!

(Dreeza, the Blight Force and Big Hero 6 to avoid the energy blasts)

(Honey Lemon throws a chem-ball at Zero's eyes, blinding him with some type of liquid)

Mr. Z: (shakes off the liquid off) Did you fools think some liquid was going to stop me?

(Mr. Z starts to shrink down)

Mr. Z: Hey, wait! What's going on?

Honey Lemon: Only one way to get rid of a worm is vinegar.

(Mr. Z shrinks down to his normal size)

(Queen Blight pats Honey Lemon on the back)

Queen Blight: Great job, you are a fine warrior with a techno-purse.

Honey Lemon: Uh...thank you.

Mr. Z: Curses!

(Mr. Z tries to slither away, Hiro grabs him)

Mr. Z: Put me down you filthy human!

Max: Okay, let's take him to jail.

(Meanwhile at Syrocax, Liv and Chris are watching a small insect/reptilian hybrid creature in a larva stage, hatching from an egg)

Liv: (smirks evilly) Happy Birthday Insectra.

(The baby Insectra hisses)

**(Coming soon: Terror of Insectra)**


	32. Chapter 32: Terror of Insectra

(It was a quite day in San Fransokyo)

(At the Stewart Mansion, Mary, Harold, Megan, Dennis and Daisy are sitting in the living room, watching Cora taking a nap in the crib)

Mary: She is just so cute.

Harold: Well Cora does have your eyes.

Max: I gotta go!

Daisy: Where are you going?

Max: I just got a call from Aunt Alina, she said a giant monster is terrorizing Night Market Square.

Mary: Another monster? The city has been attacked by monsters lately. Orso Knox, High Voltage, Mr. Sparkles, extraterrestrial creatures from another dimension and a giant glowing bear rock-like monster.

Harold: Yes, someone is using biotechnology.

(Later at Night Market Square, an adult-size Insectra is going on a rampage, roaring as many bystanders were screaming in terror while the police are escorting them to safety)

Chief Cruz: (speaking through the megaphone) Everyone remain calm, please get to a safe area!

(Insectra turns his attention to the San Fransokyo Police Department and marches towards them)

Chief Cruz: Uh oh.

(Before Insectra could use his arms at the police and the bystanders, Super Dragon suddenly doves and knocks the insectoid/reptilian kaiju down to the ground)

Chief Cruz: What?

(Super Dragon lands on the ground as faces against Insectra)

(The news helicopter arrives)

Bluff: We are live at downtown where Monster Kid is going to battle another giant monster.

(Before any fighting could happen, Super Dragon starts to glow)

(Super Dragon transforms into a giant long-neck bird-like kaiju with a dinosaur-like body)

(Everyone around the area is shock)

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion, the family was watching what was happening in downtown)

Mary: He's done it again, transformed into another monster.

Dennis: I'm naming that one, Monsadorah.

Megan: What is wrong with this city?

(Back in Night Market Square, Monsadorah roars as he and Insectra charge towards each other and collide with one another, entering a brawler lock)

Chief: (speaking through megaphone) Everyone remain calm, step away from the giant monster battle.

(Monsadorah is using his strength to keep Insectra away from the bystanders and the police, turns around and wraps his tail around Insectra's neck)

(The Blight Force arrive)

Princess Blight: Okay, that's new.

(The Blight Force watch Monsadorah lifting Insectra with his tail, repeatedly slamming the insectoid kaiju to the ground)

(Monsadorah stops as Insectra gets back into his feet and rams at his opponent, knocking him a little)

King Blight: Let's form a perimeter.

(Insectra kicks Monsadorah in the chest, causing him to fall on his back)

(Insectra walks over to Monsadorah and is about to attack him from his mantis-like arms, only to be hit by an energy blast generate from Princess Blight)

Princess Blight: Get away from him!

(Princess Blight forms a fist energy construct and punches Insectra in the face)

Princess Blight: Take that!

(Insectra glares at Princess Blight as he leaps into the air and downs down)

(Princess Blight panics as she forms a force field)

King Blight and Queen Blight: **NO!**

(As Insectra was going to crush Princess Blight, a gravity beam suddenly hits the insectoid kaiju, lifting him into the air)

Princess Blight: Huh?

(King Blight and Queen Blight went to hug their daughter)

Queen Blight: Are you alright?

Princess Blight: I'm fine, what about...

King Blight: Already taken care of.

(King Blight points to Monsadorah who's the source of the gravity beam and throws Insectra all the way into San Fransokyo Bay as Insectra sinks into the water and swims away)

Queen Blight: Okay, a gravity beam is fine, for now.

(Later at Sycorax, Liv and Chris are watching the news)

Bluff: And thanks to Monster Kid and the Blight Force, the creature was defeated and the city is saved.

(Liv screams in anger)

Chris: I can't believe he's defeated your monster.

Liv: It's one thing that Big Hero 6 trying to foil my plans, but I'm not dealing with a monster morphing child and his girlfriend from another planet. Looks like I'm going with Experiment 35.

(Chris gasp)

Chris: You don't mean?

Liv: Yes.

(Moments later, Liv and Chris enter the lab, turning their attention to a young 10-year girl with brown hair, a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a pink leotard with the Monster Kid logo and pink boats as she is currently unconscious, in a tank filled with a bright white gas while secured in restraints)

Liv: Experiment 35 or as I like to call her May.

(May starts to wake up and groan)

May: (groans) Ugh.

Liv: Glad that you are awake Monster Girl.

(May looks up at Liv and Chris with a big smile on her face)

May: **Hi!**

Liv: Yes and it's about time you mean your brother, the young boy you were cloned from.

May: Finally, yippee!

**(Coming next: Monster Kid Versus Monster Girl)**


	33. Chapter 33: Max versus May

(At Sycorax, Liv pressed a button which unlocks the restraints holding May)

May: Okay, I'm glad you're setting me free, but why can't I move?

Chris: Well, it was the only way to keep you sedated, paralysis gas. You'll move for at least a few hours.

May:...Okay.

Liv: Now May, there's something I need you to do.

May: And what would that be?

Liv: I'm going to arrange a play-date with you and the boy who's DNA I clone you from is named Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid.

May: (clapping) Oh, that sounds fun, but what about Big Hero 6?

(Liv laughs as the mutated Orso Knox, Momakase, High Voltage, Mr. Sparkles, and Bessie walk out of the shadows and appear next to her on both sides)

Liv: Oh don't worry, that will be taken care of.

(Later at Stewart Tech, Harold and a few scientist are working on a few chemicals as the roar of a monster is heard from outside)

Harold: What was that?

(Dr. Adam Jones runs into the lab)

Harold: Adam, what's wrong?

Adam: A giant insectoid creature is attacking the east wing building.

Harold: What?

(Harold, Adam and several scientists run out of the lab and saw a giant red insectoid kaiju with bright red wings is destroying the east wing building with eye beams)

Harold: (pressed a button on his wrist) Activating the security drones.

(10 sphere-shaped robot drones appear, floating and flying towards the unknown monster as they began shooting lasers at the creature, the latter turns around, emits a fire beam to destroy the drones)

Harold: The drones!

Adam: That's impossible, I designed them to be indestructible.

(The monster turns its attention to the scientists and growls at them)

Harold: Uh oh.

(The news helicopter arrives)

Bluff: We're live at Stewart Tech is a giant insect kaiju to going on a rampage.

Toragara: I am Toragara!

(Everyone is shocked that the creature was able to speak in a female voice)

Harold: It spoke.

Toragara: I want him!

Harold: What?

Toragara: **I WANT MONSTER KID!**

(The echoing of Toragara's voice was heard throughout the city)

Max: (offscreen) I'm right here!

(Toragara turns her attention to Max, the latter is flying in the air along with the Bight Force as they land on the ground)

Max: Don't worry Dad, we'll protect you.

Toragara: Monster Kid, at least me meet.

Max: Who are you?

Toragara: I am Toragara and I was sent to fight you!

Max: You sent you, Zero!

(Toragara laughs as she transforms into May)

May: Hello?

(Max, the Blight Force and everyone else is shocked)

Princess Blight: What?

Queen Blight: Who is that girl?

(May chuckles as she develops insect wings on her back and retracts them)

May: My name is May aka Monster Girl, I am a clone of Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Girl.

Everyone: **A CLONE?!**

Bluff: A clone?

(At Lucky Cat Cafe)

Cass: A clone?

(At Krei Tech)

Krei: I clone?

(At Stewart Robotics)

Jade: A clone?

(At Deleon Corp)

Mary and Jerry: A clone?

(At the Stewart Mansion)

Megan and Dennis: A clone?

Daisy: We have another sister?

(At San Fransokyo Institute of Technology)

Professor Granville: A clone?

(At Richardson's comic book store)

Richardson: A clone?

(At Felony Carl's apartment)

Globby: A clone?

Felcony Carl: Yeah, a clone.

(At the park)

Wendy: A clone?

(Back at Stewart Tech)

May: That's right brother, I'm a clone of you and you can call me Monster Girl.

Max: Monster Girl?

May: Yep.

Princess Blight: Why did you attack Stewart Tech?

May: It was the only way to get his attention.

King Blight: You could've harm innocent lives!

May: Everyone's evacuated when I arrived as Toragara.

Max: That's the name of your monster form?

May: (giggling) Yes.

Max: Okay, who created you.

May: My creator prefers to be anonymous and she wanted me to do one job.

Max: Alright, and what job is that?

May: Simple, to play with you.

(May's eyes glow as she teleports out of sight)

Max: Where did she...

(May teleports in front of Max, the latter and everyone else jumps back)

May: Surprise!

(May grabs Max and throws him into the air, straight into the city)

Harold: **MAX!**

(May develops wings. leaps into the air and flies after Max)

Max: What's wrong with this girl?!

(Max develops wings on his back and flies)

Max: Much better.

(Max lands in the middle of downtown as well as his clone)

(Harold arrives with the Blight Force as the rest of the Stewart and Deleon families)

Mary: I don't believe it, there is a female clone of Max.

Jerry: Same size, same age and powers.

Harold: This is unbelievable.

Daisy: Max as a twin sister.

(Moments later, Max and May were staring at each other)

May: (cracks her neck and knuckles) This is going to be fun.

(May morphs her hands into pincer claws)

Max: You're a copycat!

(Max morphs his hands into pincer claws too as he and May get ready in fighting stance)

Dennis: Well, this is new.

May: (sings) _You ready for this?_

Max: Yes, I'm...wait, did you just started singing?

(Max and May charge at each other, screaming as they collided, starting fighting, using their pincer claws as May is shooting energy at his feet while he dodges)

May: (sings) _You maybe a Monster Kid, but I'm a Monster Girl! I'm stronger and faster since you're just a boy! I was created with the purpose to destroy and replace you!_

Max: Why are you singing during a battle? That's just weird.

(May stops as she glares at Max and teleports)

Max: Huh? Where did she...

(May teleports behind Max as he turns around)

Max: Uh oh.

May: (sings) _It's not weird!_

(May attempts to punch Max in the face, but he blocks the punch, only for his clone to duck down and strike his legs down)

Max: Ow!

May: (sings) _That's what you get for saying my song is weird!_

(May morphs her arms into praying mantis arms as tries to stab Max, the latter rolls away and gets back up)

Max: Okay May, you're really started to annoy me.

(Max morphs his arms into tentacles and use them to catch May, but she keeps teleporting, much to Max's anger)

May: (sings) _You can't catch me cause I'm better than you!_

Max: You are not better than...

(Max gets gets kicked in the stomach by May, causing him to groan in pain, much to the shock of his family and the Blight Force)

Harold: No!

Mary: (gasps) Max!

Megan: It's like she knows Max's every move.

(May punches Max in the face, knees in the stomach and gets slapped in the face a couple of times)

Max: Ouch!

(Max gets back on his feet as he tries to catch his clone, only to miss when May jumps over him, grabs his head with her legs and throws him to the ground, leaving a crater)

(Everyone in the area is shocked)

Mary: Oh, my...

(Mary faints as Harold and Megan catch her)

Princess Blight: Get away from him!

(As Princess Blight charges at May in super speed, she stops when two duplicates of May grabbing her arms)

Princess Blight: (straining) I can't get free, let me go!

May: Yeah, how about no.

(May strikes Princess Blight in five pressure points, causing the intergalactic princess to collapse onto the back)

(King Blight and Queen Blight are shocked)

Queen Blight: Alora!

Princess Blight: (groans) She got me with pressure point attacks, can't move a muscle.

(May reabsorbs her duplicates as King Blight and Queen Blight jump in front of their daughter)

King Blight: Step away from our daughter.

(May signs as she teleports behind the two, attacking their pressure points as they collapse next to their daughter)

Princess Blight: (groans) Mom? Dad? You okay?

King Blight: (groans) We're fine.

Queen Blight: (groans) Yeah.

(May smirks as she cracks her knuckles)

May: Sorry Blight Force, but you gotta go. I'll starts with the girl.

(As May was going to punch Princess Blight, Max teleports and grabs her fist while glaring at his clone)

Max: Don't even think about attacking Princess Blight and her parents.

May: (blinks) You would risk your life to protects them?

Max: Yes, including my friends and family, pretty much everyone in the entire city. You were created from my DNA, then you must have the sense to care for others and protecting the lives of innocence people.

May: Oh, I guess you're right.

Max: You don't have to be evil and try to destroy me, you can choose your own life, maybe as a hero like me or Big Hero 6 or the Blight Force.

May: Really? I can be a hero?

Max: Yes May, I could help you and so can my family, Big Hero 6 and the Blight Force.

(May starts to cry and smile)

May: Oh, thank you.

(May gives Max a big hug)

May: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Max: (blushes as he gasps for air) You're welcome, could you please stop hugging me?

(May's eyes widen as she stops with a sheepish smile on her face)

May: Sorry, but can I tell the blonde lady I won't destroy you.

Max: Wait, wh...

(May grabs Max's arm as she teleports herself and Max to where May was created)

Max: Sycorax? You were created at Sycorax?

May: That's right!

Max: So Liv Amara created you to destroy me?

May: Actually, it was her clone, Diane "Di" Amara.

Max: What?

May: And her assistant Chris is a human-gorilla-canine hybrid she created also.

Max: In the words of Fred Fredrickson, total plot twist!

(Later in Sycorax, it's out that Liv Amara was actually placed in cryogenics chamber and replaced by her clone, Di Amara and Chris is a genetically engineered human with canine and gorilla DNA. Liv pressed a button which turns a mutated Karmi back to normal)

Hiro: Karmi!

(Hiro catches Karmi)

Di: I did my job, you should be grateful.

Liv: I'm ashamed.

(Di is shocked that Liv is disappointed in her actions as Wasabi slice the door as he, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Fred enter the lab)

Honey Lemon: Hiro, are you okay?

Fred: Uh...and why are there two Livs?

(May and Max teleport into the lab)

Max: Alright Di Amara, May has decide to join me and...

Hiro: Uh, we got it covered.

Max: Oh.

(Moments later, May is sitting in the living room, watching TV with Daisy and Mary, the latter is holding Cora in her arms)

May: This is a great show, I love the outside world.

Mary: That's good to know May.

May: (smiles) Thank you.

Daisy: I have three sisters.

(Two Mayoi hop next to May)

Mayoi #1: Mayoi.

Mayoi #2: Mayoi.

(Max, Dennis, Megan, Harold, Jade, Alina, Jerry, Trixie, Andy, Xavier, Clara and Zoey are watching her)

Megan: So, she's really going to stay with us?

Harold: Well yes because Liv Amara has had it with clone because of Di Amara's actions.

Megan: Also, we're keeping those two Mayoi, one for May and one for Daisy.

Jade: Who would've guess that a clone of Liv Amara was responsible for the mutations of Orso Knox, High Voltage and Mr. Sparkles.

Max: And her assistant Chris is a hybrid of human, gorilla and canine DNA.

Dennis: Also because of what Di Amara did to Karmi, Lizzie and her family moved away from the city.

Zoey: If May gonna be a hero, we're going to train her.

Max: I wonder how Di Amara got a sample of my DNA?

**(Flashback at Sycorax)**

(Di Amara is watching footage of Max fighting Orso Knox)

Di: Fascinating, imagining what I could do with his DNA. I'm shocked you manage to get a sample of his blood with a robotic mosquito.

(Di opens a case, showing test tubes containing a green liquid, marked as Monster Kid DNA)

Di: I creating 34 clones of that boy, but they weren't strong enough to survive due to a lack of that Godzilla chemical, but thanks to you, I have just what I needed. A pleasure doing business with you, Obake.

(The scene cuts to Obake with his arms behind his back and a smirk on his face)

**(Flashback ends)**

Dennis: Guess we'll never know.

Max: I hope nobody is going to laugh at me for getting beat up by a female clone.

(At Lucky Cat Cafe, Hiro and the gang were watching footage of Max getting beat up by May)

Bluff: This is recorded in downtown where Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid is getting beat up by a female clone of himself created by Liv Amara's clone.

(Go Go starts to chuckle a bit as she starts laughing along with Hiro, Wasabi and Fred)

Honey Lemon: Guys, it's not funny that Max got...

(Honey Lemon starts to giggle)

Honey Lemon: (chuckles) Beat up by a female clone.

(Honey Lemon starts to laugh as well)

(Meanwhile on Akuma Island, Gold Vulture looks at a monitor, showing the fully grown Garnos in his containment cell as he resembles a giant sea creature with tentacles, a long neck and a long tail)

Gold Vulture: Soon, Garnos will rise again and destroy San Fransokyo.

(Gold Vulture lets out an evil laugh)

**(Coming soon: The Return of Garnos)**


	34. Chapter 34: Monster Blight

(It was a normal day in San Fransokyo after the defeat of Liv Amara's clone, Di Amara. Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy are walking to Lucky Cat Cafe while Megan carries Cora in a baby strap carrier)

Megan: Why am I carrying the baby on the baby strap carrier?

Max: Because you're the oldest.

Dennis: Plus, Daisy can't fit in it anymore.

Daisy: (smiles) I'm a big girl now.

Megan: Right.

(Later in Lucky Cat Cafe, Hiro and the gang are watching the news)

Bluff: Now that the terror of the mutant monsters created by the Liv Amara clone, we can focus on other things like the giant monster attacks!

(The screen cuts to footage of Vorra, Obsidian Worm, Sagon, Levithrax, Sebon, Drilleon, Mebigon, the Terradrons, Cicada Titan and Dark Owl are shown)

Bluff: For the past few weeks, San Fransokyo has suffered a series of attacks caused by giant monsters. Monsters from bygone eras, monsters created from bio engineering or robotic technology and monsters from outer space or another dimension. Luckily, Max Stewart aka Monster Kid is there to save the day, now that he's joined by the Blight Force and his clone, who's redeem herself and also, those creatures that hatch from the eggs he spits out from his mouth.

(Max, Dennis, Daisy, Megan and Cora enter the cafe)

Megan: Hey guys.

Honey Lemon: Hey Megan, how's it go...Oh, you brought your baby sister and you're carrying her in a baby strap carrier.

(Honey Lemon takes a picture of Cora)

Honey Lemon: Aw!

Wasabi: So adorable.

Fred: Yeah.

Hiro: (takes a picture) I'm sending a picture to Aunt Cass.

Baymax: Scanning, the baby is breathing normal.

Daisy: I'm an older sister now.

Baymax: Except you are still small.

(Daisy stares at Baymax)

Fred: So, where's your female clone?

Max: She's at the mansion, taking care of her two Mayoi.

Hiro: We heard about the battle between you and Monster Girl.

Max: Uh...yes and it was an epic battle.

Go Go: (smirks) Yeah and she beat you up.

Max: (eyes widen when I saw the smug looks on everyone's faces, except Baymax) I didn't get beat up by her, I was trying to gain the upper hand.

Daisy: No, she beat you up while singing.

(Hiro, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred snickers as Max groans)

Max: I hate you guys.

Bluff: Today, we're talking about a new shipping that's been happening around the internet, is called Monster Blight.

(Max looks confused)

Max: Monster Blight?

(The screen on the television shows various pictures of Max and Princess Blight as well as several yaoi arts of them falling in love and kiss)

(Max is shocked as his eyes are widen and jaw dropped)

Max: What the?

Honey Lemon: I think it's cute that they're shipping two and Princess Blight.

Max: (groans) Oh come on!

(The television shows chibi versions of Max and Princess Blight running towards each other and start kissing)

(Max looks like he wants to puke)

Daisy: (singing) Princess Blight and Maxy, sitting in a tree.

Max: Stop it!

Daisy and Dennis: (singing) K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Max: Stop it!

Daisy: (singing) First comes love!

Max: Stop singing!

Dennis: (singing) Then come marriage.

Max: Please stop singing!

Daisy and Dennis: (singing) Then comes the baby in the baby carriage.

(Max groans)

(In an alleyway in Good Luck Alley, a portal opens as a clown jumps out from the portal as it closes)

Tickles: So this is San Fransokyo.

(Tickles looks around and saw the buildings as he starts jumping onto a rooftop, looking at San Fransokyo)

Tickles: Oh, this seems like a nice place for me to destroy.

(Tickles laughs)

**(Coming soon: Tickles the Clown)**


	35. Chapter 35: Tickles the Clown

(It was a normal day in Krei Tech as Alistair Krei is in his office, drinking a cup of lemonade)

Krei: Nothing beats a hardworking day then some fresh lemonade, right intern?

(Hiro was sitting in front of his desk)

Hiro: (signs) Yes.

(Judy walks in, holding a pie, while having a big grin on her face)

Krei: Assistant, I need you to...I was going to ask about the cake I sent you to get, but I could for some pie.

Judy: (offscreen) What pie?

(The real Judy appears holding a cake, shocking Hiro and Krei)

Judy: I got the cake from Lucky Cat Cafe Mr. Krei.

(Hiro and Krei looked at each other and turn their attention to the two Judys)

Hiro: If you're Judy...

Krei: Then who's that?

(The other Judy explodes into smoke and when it clears, revealing Tickles the Clown)

Tickles: Surprise!

(Hiro, Krei and Judy jumped and scream)

Krei: (screams) Ah! An evil clown!

Tickles: Who wants to have fun? What to do, maybe I should eat these humans.

Krei: I gotta get outta here!

(As Krei runs for the door, Tickles appears in front of him, Hiro and Judy and aims a big gun at Krei's head)

(Krei screams as Hiro and Judy looked scared)

Tickles: Have a nice bang!

(Tickles pulls the trigger and Krei screams, seeing that what came out of the gun was a flag with the word "Bang")

Tickles: (laughing) Did you really thought I was going to actually shoot you.

(Krei signs in relief as well as Hiro and Judy)

Krei: For a second, I thought I was gonna be...

(Tickles roars in front of Krei's face, causing him to scream like a girl)

Krei: **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

(Tickles laughs as he jumps out through the window and disappears in a flash)

Hiro: You've gotta be kidding me, a clown in San Fransokyo?


	36. Chapter 36: People disappearing

(At the Lucky Cat Cafe, the gang are watching the news about Tickles' attack at Krei Tech)

Bluff: Breaking news: an evil clown has attack Krei Tech and has done something to freeze Alistair Krei as the person next to me is non other than Krei himself.

(Krei is sitting next to Bluff Dunder)

Krei: I thought the clown was going to shoot gun at first, but what came out was the word "Bang", he roared at me and left.

(Wasabi starts to quiver in fear)

Wasabi: Clown.

Go Go: Seriously, a clown just showed up at Krei Tech?

Hiro: Yeah, he showed up disguised at Judy, attacks Krei, jumps out through the window and disappears in a flash.

(Fred starts to think to himself)

Fred: Let's see, crazy clown, shapeshifter, fake gun and an evil roar. You know what I think guys?

Hiro: What?

Fred: I think he's like Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

Go Go: (pops a bubblegum) Really? You got that from Stephen King's It.

Fred: Maybe he's some kind of interdimensional being.

Bluff: In other news, an internet video on the web has reached million hits and the footage was shot from Monster Island.

(On the television screen shows footage of Little Godzilla happily walking a lake and drinks some water)

Bluff: Ladies and gentlemen, it is a peaceful day on Monster Island as you can see, the son of Godzilla is enjoying himself some fresh water.

Honey Lemon: Aww, he's so cute.

Go Go: Could you imagine what would happened if he grew up like his Dad?

(Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred looked worried)

Wasabi: I don't even want to know.

Honey Lemon: At least he's fond with humans.

(Meanwhile, Megan Cruz walks out from a camera store)

Megan Cruz: Now that I got some new film for my camera, I can take some pictures of...

(Suddenly, Megan Cruz disappears in a flash and ends up at Oracle Park)

Megan Cruz: Big Hero 6.

(Megan Cruz looks around and see she's sitting in a chair)

Megan Cruz: Okay, this is strange. Why am I at a baseball stadium?

Tickles: (offscreen) Indeed.

Megan Cruz: Huh?

(A puff of smoke appears and when it clears, Tickles was in front of Megan)

Tickles: Surprise.

(Megan Cruz screams)

Megan Cruz: Evil clown!

(Before Megan Cruz could leave, only to find out she couldn't her feet)

Megan Cruz: What?

(Megan Cruz looks down, seeing her feet stuck to the floor by glue)

Megan Cruz: Hey! I'm stuck!

Tickles: (laughs) Oh don't worry, I intended to have a captive audience.

(Meanwhile at Lucky Cat Cafe, Cass is bringing a plate full of five BLTs to Hiro and the gang)

Cass: (places the BLTs on the table) Here you go, five BLT...

(Cass suddenly disappears in a flash, leaving everyone shock)

Hiro: Aunt Cass!

(Hiro disappears in a flash as well, much to the horror of his friends)

Baymax: Oh no.

Fred: He's gone!

Go Go: What's going...

(Go Go disappears along with Fred, Wasabi and a few costumers)

Honey Lemon: Baymax, we need to get Max and find everyone!

Baymax: Okay.

(Moments later at the Stewart Mansion, May and Dennis are watching the news)

Bluff: Breaking news: Reports of people disapp...

(Bluff Dunder disappears as May and Dennis gasp)

May: Oh no.

Dennis: First Mom, Dad, Cora and Daisy disappear in a flash, I might be next.

(Max burst through the doors)

Max: Aunt Jade's gone, so is Aunt Alina, Uncle Jerry, Trixie, Andy, Alex, Zoey and her parents are gone. All of our friends are gone.

Dennis: (looks scared) What are we going to do?

Max: The three of us, are going to get Big Hero 6 and Globby to find everyone else.

Dennis: Alright, I'm finally gonna help my bro out on a superhero...

(Dennis disappears in a flash, leaving Max and May shocked)

Max: Oh come on!

May: So...

Max: Yeah, it's just us.

May: Can I bring my Mayoi?

Max: (signs) Yes.

(May whistles as her two Mayoi run towards her and jump on her shoulders)

Mayoi 1: Mayoi.

(The doorbell rings)

Max: I'll get it.

(Max opens the door, revealing Honey Lemon and Baymax in their suits, also Globby)

Max: Did the others...

Honey Lemon: They disappear in a flash.

Globby: Felony Carl too.

Max: Okay, let's do this as the San Fransokyo Warriors.

(May, the Mayoi, Honey Lemon, Baymax and Globby blinked at the same time)

Max: What? The name sounds cool.


	37. Chapter 37: Fight with the Clown

(At Oracle Park, Tickles is laughing at Fred, the latter is standing on a pool jumping broad, looks down over a tank of piranhas)

Fred: This is scary! This is very scary!

(Everyone is shocked and looks terrified, especially Mrs. Fredrickson and Ed)

Mrs. Fredrickson: Oh no, no, not my Fredrickson!

Ed: My big bro's gonna be piranha food!

Wasabi: What are we going to do?

Hiro: I don't know! We're stuck to the floor!

Tickles: Perhaps I should motivate this kid.

(Tickles holds a gun in front of Fred, making the captive audience gasp in terror)

Fred: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**... wait, how do I know that gun is real, won't it shoot a note with the word "Bang" like one of those toy gun?

Tickles: What...you seriously think this is one of those guns?

(Tickles points the gun into the air as it shoots a laser beam, tearing a hole in the tent)

(The audience gasp in terror)

Tickles: That's right, I'll use this laser gun at any...

(Suddenly, a Kamacuras falls down, straight into the tent and falls to the floor, dead with a hole in the chest, leaving everyone shocked, screaming as Tickles points the gun at Fred)

Tickles: I'll shoot you with this laser gun unless you wanna end up like that giant praying mantis monster.

(Fred quivers in fear)

Tickles: What are you waiting for, jump in the tank of piranhas!

Richardson: Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!

(Richardson was chanting until he saw the glares of all the other captive audience)

Richardson: (looks nervous) Uh...I mean...don't jump.

Tickles: Well, in that case.

(Tickles jumps onto the pull board, in front of Fred, causing him to scream)

Fred: **AAAAHHHH!**

(Tickles pushes him off the jumping board as he doves straight into the piranha tank, screaming, much to the horror of his friends and )

Hiro, Go Go and Wasabi: **FRED!**

Mrs. Fredrickson and Ed: **NNNNOOOOOO!**

Fred: I don't wanna be fish food.

Globby: (offscreen) Globby to the rescue!

Tickles: What?

(Moments later, Globby stretches out his body as Fred lands, slides and lands safely, much to the delight of his family and friends)

Hiro: Globby saved Fred.

Mrs. Fredrickson: He's safe.

Fred: Yeah, I'm saved.

Tickles: What's going...

(Max, May, the two Mayoi, Baymax and Honey Lemon have arrived in the tank)

Max: Hello everyone, we're here to rescue you from the evil clown.

(Max turns his attention to Tickles, the latter is clapping)

Tickles: So you're the Monster Kid I've been hearing about.

Max: That's right, prepare to feel the wrath of the San Fransokyo Warriors!

(The sound of a cricket chirping in heard with, leaving everyone staring at Max)

Harold: Right.

Honey Lemon: I still think that's name doesn't sound right.

(Max rolls his eyes as he morphs his hands into hooks, getting ready to fight as May does the same thing)

Tickles: Neat, fighting a kid who fought against the Dark Titan of the Universe.

(Tickles morphs his hands into giant hammers as he charges at Max and May)

Max: Let's spread!

(Max, May, the Mayoi, Globby, Baymax and Baymax spread as Max and May quickly develop wings on their backs, fly into the air and doves straight towards Tickles)

Max: You're going down Tickles!

Tickles: I think not.

(Tickles leaps into the air, morphs his hands into blasters and tries to hit them with bullets of energy)

May: Incoming!

(Max and May dodge the energy bullets as they run away from the insane clown)

Max: Run away!

May: Alright.

Honey Lemon: Let's get these people out of here.

Baymax: Okay.

Honey Lemon: I can some chem-balls to dissolve the glue.

Globby: I'll throw them.

(Tickles is still chasing Max and May while trying to blast them)

Tickles: Come back here and die like bugs!

Max and May: No!

(Mary looks worried as she cradles Cora in her arms)

Mary: Please don't get hit Max.

(Moment later, Globby throws some of Honey Lemon's chem-balls at every row in the bleachers, pouring down, releasing a liquid that dissolves the glue, freeing everyone as they cheer)

Mary: We can move again!

Daisy: Yeah!

Chief Cruz: Everyone to the exit!

(Everyone in the bleachers ran down to the exit)

Dennis: We're gonna make it, we're gonna make it, we're gonna...

(Suddenly, the exit is blocked by a giant gingerbread man, looking down at them, holding a giant candy cane)

Gingerbread Man: Everyone in the field!

(Meanwhile, Max and May are being chased by Tickles when he suddenly appears in front of them)

Max: Oh snap.

(Tickles laughs)

May: At least everyone got out.

(Max and May saw everyone being forced to walk into the field with their hands in the air, except Mary, the latter is still holding Cora)

Honey Lemon: Oh no.

Baymax: Oh no.

Globby: Darn it!

Max: A giant gingerbread monster?

Tickles: That's right and I'll have him stomp on those people.

(Tickles laughs until May punches him in the face as they began fighting)

Max: I think not! Is that a real gingerbread turn into a giant monster

(Max glows as he transforms into a giant purple sea anemone kaiju and roars)

(Everyone looks shocked)

Megan Cruz: A giant sea anemone monster?

(Megan Cruz takes a picture)

Harold: Max has transform into a giant sea anemone.

Dennis: Mega Anemone!

(The giant gingerbread man turns his attention to Mega Anemone and walks towards him)

Giant Gingerbread Man: Oh, looks like we got a wise guy here! What are you going to do?

(In a few minutes, Mega Anemone uses his tentacles to grab the giant gingerbread man)

Giant Gingerbread Man: Hey, what are you...

(Mega Anemone launches the giant gingerbread man directly into his mouth as he starts eating the giant cookie monster, much to the shockness of everyone)

Daisy: Max is eating the giant gingerbread man!

Patty: Oh, that ain't right.

Giant Gingerbread Man: Help me! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

(The giant gingerbread man scream one last time as he is completely devoured, digested as Mega Anemone burps and transforms back into Max)

Max: Who knew a giant gingerbread man would taste so go.

(As May and Tickles are still fighting, the clown stop and saw the crumbs which were remains of the giant gingerbread man)

Tickles: My giant gingerbread man!

Max: It's over Tickles, you lost!

Tickles: No I haven't!

Daisy: Yes you did because you're a mean clown who stinks!

(Everyone, except for Tickles is shocked)

(Tickles turns his attention to Daisy and glares)

Tickles: What did you just call me?

Daisy: You're a mean clown who stinks!

(Tickles growls as he uses his powers to teleport Daisy in front of him)

Daisy: Huh?

(Daisy turns around and screams when she see Tickles looking down at her with an evil smile on his face)

Mary: Daisy!

Harold: Get away from her!

Max: No!

(Tickles morphs his hands into a knife and fork as he laughs, walking towards Daisy)

Tickles: I'm feeling hungry for little girls.

Daisy: Please don't eat me!

Tickles: Not a chance.

Honey Lemon: Come on, let's...

(Before Honey Lemon, Baymax and Globby can do anything, Tickles stops them by raising his knife)

Tickles: Don't even think about it heroes.

Honey Lemon: This is bad.

(Tickles raises his left arm, which is the fork and aims at Daisy as she screams)

Tickles: It's dinner time!

(Before Tickles could do anything, May teleports in front of Tickles kicks him in the chest as her two Mayoi jump in front of Daisy and glare at Tickles, the latter laughs)

Tickles: Is this a joke, what can these things do?

May: Mayoi, time to grow up!

(The two Mayoi began to quickly grow into their fourth stage as they look down at Tickles)

Tickles: You think I'm scared, I can growth into a giant as well.

(Tickles powers up as he appears to be growing bigger as he laughs)

Tickles: Now you will feel the wrath of...

(Tickles realizes that only his hair grew to a ridiculous size)

Tickles: Uh no.

(The Mayoi walks towards Tickles, the latter looks nervous)

Tickles: (gulps) Any chance we could talk this out?

(As Tickles runs to the exit, May blocks the exit, crackles his knuckles)

Max: I'll teach you to mess with an innocent little girl.

Tickles: No, please.

(The scene cuts to everyone's reaction as they watch May beating up Tickles offscreen as most of them cringed at the sight)

Max: Oh.

Fred: That's gonna hurt.

(May is punching Tickles, smashes him to the ground a couple of times, swings him around and throws him into the ocean)

Tickles: (yells) I'll get my revenge on you Monster Girl!

(Tickles teleports away)

(The two Mayoi grows back into their normal stage as they hop on May's shoulders, licking both sides of her face)

May: Aw, cut it out.

Daisy: Yeah!

(Daisy gives May a hug)

Daisy: Thank you for saving me, you're a real hero and another sister.

May: You really mean that?

Max: Of course she did, you saved everyone.

Dennis: Go Monster Girl!

(Everyone claps for May as she smiles with tears in her eyes)

(Meanwhile on Easter Island, it was a quite night until something was moving in one of the mountains as a giant reptilian bird kaiju known as Agara emerges and roars)

**(Coming soon: The Awakening of Agara)**


	38. Chapter 38: Dawn Wilson

(At a lab in Wilson Enterprises, Xavier and Harold are looking at a 10 year-old girl, unconscious, contain in a pod as she's being injected a serum into her body)

Harold: How is she?

Xavier: She's still breathing, the nanites in her body are slowly dying thanks to the special serum you created.

Harold: That's good.

Xavier: I can't believe this happened to Dawn when she was nine.

Harold: Don't be hard on yourself. Blame Charles for his foolish attempts to use nanotechnology.

Xavier: How dare he use Dawn as a test subject. I'm glad I fired him and had him sent to prison where he belongs.

(The machine starts beeping, indicating the nanites in Dawn's body are gone)

Xavier: The machine beeped, she's cured.

(Harold turns off the machine as Xavier opens the pod, pulls Dawn out of it as she wakes up with an assorted groan on her face)

Xavier: Dawn, Dawn, can you hear you.

(Dawn fully awakens, opens her eyes and looks at her father)

Dawn: Father?

Xavier: (starts to tear up) My sweet Aurora.

(Harold smiles as Xavier and Dawn embrace each other)

(Meanwhile at Lucky Cat Cafe, Hiro and the gang were having a discussing about a new movie that's being released)

Fred: Hey guys, I got tickets to see the newest Kentucky Kaiju film.

Wasabi: What is it?

Fred: It's called Kentucky Kaiju vs. Godzilla, Go Go?

Go Go: I don't know about seeing Kentucky Kaiju again since he was controlled by Noodle Burger Boy and Obake.

(Fred groans as he glances at Hiro)

Hiro: Sorry Fred, but Aunt Cass wants me and Baymax to stay for Karaoke Night.

Honey Lemon: That sounds fun.

Wasabi: Yeah.

Go Go: Sure, why not.

Fred: (signs) I guess I could miss out one Kentucky Kaiju movie for once.

Bluff: Breaking news: Dawn Wilson, second daughter of Xavier and Clara Wilson, who was placed in a coma after a former Wilson Enterprises employee injects her with nanites, has finally awoken and cured.

(In Lucky Cat Cafe, everyone is surprised)

Hiro: They finally cured her?

Honey Lemon: That's great.

(The screen shows a conference being held at Wilson Enterprises with the Stewart and Deleon family by the side of the Wilson family)

Xavier: As some of you are aware that my daughter, Dawn Wilson was placed into a coma at the age of 6 by an ex-scientist of mine, Charles Beck, who injected nanites into her body. However, thanks to the support and nano-technology from Stewart Tech, Stewart Robotics and Deleon Corp, we were able to eradicate the nanites thanks to a life support machine and anti-nanite serum created by Dr. Harold Stewart.

(Everyone claps for Harold, the latter waves back)

Clara: We're very glad to have her back in our life, say hi to everyone Dawn.

(Dawn smiles and waves at everyone)

Xavier: She doesn't talk that much, but she's alright. There will be a party held for her honor tonight at the Wilson Enterprises ballroom.

(Dawn's stomach growls, getting everyone's attention)

Clara: I think she's hungry.

(Later at Wilson Towers, Dawn is eating a lot of food, much to the surprise of her family as well as the Stewart and Deleon families.

Harold: And I thought Max eats plenty of food.

Megan: She's must have been really hungry.

Jerry: So Xavier, any chance you and Clara tell her about...

Xavier: Zoey had already told her, I'm not sure if she'll be ready.

Harold: We understand, but...

Mary: Dawn needs to at least defend herself.

Dennis: Maybe she could become a superhero named Star Blight?

Daisy: That would be great.

Andy: Hey Dawn, Max has a crush on your sister.

(This caught Dawn's attention as she glances at Max, the blushes along with Zoey)

Max: Well...uh...

(Trixie and Andy chuckle)

Clara: She's already been submitted into the school.

(Zoey gives Dawn a hug)

Zoey: This is gonna be great, being with my sister again.

(Dawn smiles and hugs Zoey back)

Clara: We're gonna need a caterer.

Max: Oh I know a person.

(Meanwhile at Wilson Enterprises, a party in Dawn's honor is being held at the ballroom with many people attending. The Stewart family, the Deleon family, Alistair Krei, Liv Amara, Professor Granville, Fred, Ed, Mr. Fredrickson, Mrs. Fredrickson, Binky Mole and Richardson Mole as Cass is on catering while Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon are serving horderves)

Honey Lemon: Would you like a small panda?

Daisy: (nods) Yes.

(Honey Lemon hands Daisy a small panda cookie)

Daisy: Thank you.

(Daisy eats the panda as Honey Lemon smiles)

Hiro: She just eat that panda and you didn't even react?

Honey Lemon: Well she's a little girl.

(May is eating a pile of spaghetti and meatballs)

May: This food is good.

(Megan looks disgusted)

Megan: I'm sure it is.

(Meanwhile, Max and Dennis are sitting next to Zoey and Dawn)

Dennis: There is so much you missed while you were in a coma Dawn, Big Hero 6, Max becomes a superhero after being exposed to a chemical created by the DNA of Godzilla, giant monsters attacking the city, an interdimensional alien is who my twin brother's sworn archenemy, our uncle is a supervillain and the Blight Force.

Dawn: That's a lot I missed.

Max: Yep, their's also...

(Max spits out an egg, shocking Dawn, the latter is shocked and covers her mouth)

Dawn: Do all humans spit out eggs from their mouth?

Max: (holds the egg) No, just me and my clone/adoptive twin sister, May.

(The scene cuts to May is who currently walking and bumps into someone familiar)

May: Oh, I'm sorry...

(May's eyes widen when she saw Liv Amara)

May: Oh my gosh, it's Di Amara! What are you doing out of...no wait, you're not my creator, you're my creator's creator, my grandmother I guess.

Liv: I suppose.

May: What are you doing here?

Liv: I just wanted some fresh air and not stay in my office all day, just wanna make up for what my clone has done for mutating innocent people.

May: Two innocent people, most of them were enemies of Big Hero 6.

(Moments later, the doors were knocked down, shocking everyone)

Xavier: What the...

(High Voltage walk into the room)

Barb: There was a party and we didn't get invited.

Juniper: How insulting!

Tina: Yeah!

Max: Great, High Voltage again.

(Mr. Sparkles hops into the room, laughing)

Go Go: Great, now he's here.

Ed: Oh no.

Mr. Sparkles: Mr. Sparkles in the house!

(Momakase enters)

Hiro: Momakase's here.

Cass: That ninja lady from the food fight.

Barb: We heard about this party and we should crash...

Juniper: Wait a minute.

(Juniper puts at Liv)

Juniper: That's the scary blonde lady who turned us into monsters.

Mr. Sparkles: But she's still in prison.

Max: Liv Amara was not the one who turn you guys into mutants, it was her clone, Di Amara.

Momakase: But she created the one who turned us into monsters.

Liv: I created her to find a cure for me, not to turn humans into monsters.

Mr. Sparkles: Oh...well...

Juniper: Hey look mother, creature boy has another egg.

(Juniper puts at the egg Max is holding)

Barb: Let's steal it.

Max: Oh no, not again and don't try to hold any of my family members hostage. Why don't you surrender and no one gets hurt.

Tina: We'll surrender if you go on a date with me?

Max: Not a chance Tina, I think I liked it better when you, your mother and your sister were eels!

(High Voltage glare at Max)

Juniper: Hey!

Momakase: Enough! Give us the money or the egg right now and...

(Momakase notices Cass)

Momakase: You!

Cass: Oh no.

(Momakase leaps towards Cass and glares at her)

Cass: (nervously gulps) Uh...hi?

Momakase: You cost me my title at the Food Fight competition, now you will pay.

(Hiro and the gang look worried)

Fred: She's still ticked off about that? I thought she'd forgotten about it.

Hiro: I think so.

(Max and May jumps in front of Cass, Hiro and the gang)

Max: There's no way you're gonna harm Aunt Cass, although she's not one of my aunts.

(Momakase jumps into the air and shoots a blow dart at her shoulder)

Cass: Is, that...kinda...hurt.

(Cass gets dizzy and was going to fall, only for Baymax to catch her)

Hiro: Aunt Cass!

Honey Lemon: Is she okay? Are you okay Aunt Cass?

Cass: (sounds a little daze) I'm fine, except that I can't move a muscle.

(Momakase laughs)

Momakase: Now that's funny.

(Hiro glares at Momakase)

Tina: What about the egg?

(The villains turn their attention to Max, who's still holding the egg as they surround them)

Barb: Give us the egg or else?

Max: Or else what, electrocute me or something?

(High Voltage, Mr. Sparkles and Momakase pull out stun guns, shoot wires that attach themselves to Max, leaving everyone to gasp)

Max: Oh no.

(The five villains pressed the buttons as the wires began to shock Max with volts of electricity, causing him to scream in pain, much to the horror of his friends and family)

Harold and Mary: Max!

Honey Lemon: There hurting him!

Fred: What are we going to do?

Hiro: (whisper) We'll try to...

Wasabi: Uh...guys.

(While being electrocuted, Max stands up as he began to withstand the electricity, grabs the wires, pulls the stun guns from the villains, crushes them with his bare hands as the wires come off)

(High Voltage, Momakase and Mr. Sparkles are shocked)

Mr. Sparkles: How is that possible? No human can withstand that much electricity!

(Max takes off his formal clothes, revealing his suit)

Max: Thanks to my suit, it allows me to withstand electricity and absorbs it.

(The eggs starts to move and cracks, getting everyone's attention)

Max: The egg, it's hatching.

Momakase: We must catch the egg before it...

(The eggs hatches as a small green creature with yellow eyes, three hairs and a glowing light green emblem on its chest)

Wada: Wada.

(Everyone looks shocked)

Hiro: What is that?

Fred: He bred another monster.

Honey Lemon: And it's cute.

(Wada blinks)

Wada: Wada.

Max: Wada, I think his name is Wada.

Megan: How do you know it's a bo...

Max: I read his mind.

Dennis: What?

Max: All the creatures I spawned share a hive mind with me, I can see what they see and communicate with them telepathy.

Juniper: It hatched.

Barb: Meaning it's useless.

Momakase: It doesn't matter.

(Momakase pulls out her sword)

Momakase: We can still rich by selling it to a wealthy buyer.

(Mr. Sparkles pulls out a net and holds it while laughing as High Voltage were sparking electricity with evil smirks on their faces)

(Moments later, the Wada duplicates himself into 20 copies of himself as they tackle the villains, disabling their weapons and tying them)

(Momakase grunts)

Jupiter: No fair.

Mr. Sparkles: I don't wanna go to jail!

Max: Well, too bad.

(The police have arrive)

Chief Cruz: Take these criminals to...

(Chief Cruz pauses when he saw the Wadas as they reemerge into a single creature)

Wada: Wada.

(Chief Cruz simply blinks and walks out while the police are handcuffing the villains and taking them to police cars)

Max: Well, another day has been saved thanks to me and Wada.

(Wada starts doing a little dance by jumping back and forth)

Honey Lemon: Aw, that's so adorable.

(Honey Lemon takes a picture)

Mary: It looks like a living plant/animal hybrid.

Harold: Just like the Mayoi.

Daisy: That's a nice dance.

Max: At least nobody got hurt.

Cass: Uh... I'm still numb.

Max: You'll be fun when the numbness wears off and drink plenty of water.

(The next day at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, the shadowy figure of an unknown creature is seen moving underneath the water)

**(Coming next: Aquatic Monster Jiragon)**


	39. Chapter 39: Agara and Jiragon

(Today is a normal day in San Fransokyo as Max and Dennis are walking to Joe's Diner)

Dennis: A lot has happened lately with that clown, Dawn, that Spanish wrestler going on a rampage, Globby going crazy and Big Hero 6 are now fugitives.

(Max and Dennis enter Lucky Cat Cafe)

Max: Yep and I'm bored because there hasn't been a supervillain or giant monster attack lately.

Dennis: I wish I had powers.

Max: Like what, same as my powers?

Dennis: More like super speed.

(Max and Dennis sit down)

Max: I afraid that the San Fransokyo Police Department will try to arrest since Chef Cruz has declared Big Hero 6 as fugitives.

Dennis: But not you, the Blight Force or May.

Max: So?

Dennis: So you're fine.

Max: Yeah, I guess. You know that huge.

(Meanwhile at somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, a ship is sailing as two fisherman were pulling a net full of fish out)

Fisherman 1: I think we got enough fish.

Fisherman 2: Yeah, let's get out of here.

(Moments later, the fishermen spot a giant shell swimming towards them)

Fisherman 2: Hey, what's that?

(A giant turtle emerges, roars as the fishermen scream)

Fisherman 1: (screams) Monster!

(The giant turtle turns its attention to the fish, bites them while destroying part of the boat in the process)

Fisherman 1: Let's get on the raft.

(The fishermen pull out a raft, jump on it as the giant turtle destroys the rest of the boat while the fishermen watch in horror as the second fisherman is recording)

(The next day at Lucky Cat Cafe as Max, Dennis an Daisy walk in)

Bluff: Breaking news or should I say, breaking monster news.

Go Go: Oh no.

Dennis: What's going on?

(The television screen shows footage of Agara flying above Easter Island)

Bluff: NASA satellites has caught footage of a giant reptilian bird monster flying above Easter Island after it emerged from a mountain.

(Everyone is shocked)

Hiro: Seriously? Another giant monster that could probably destroy all life on the planet.

Go Go: Earth has definitely become a planet of monsters.

Dennis: Isn't that Agara, one of the monsters from that book?

Max: Yeah, it's him.

Bluff: I've been also told that another creature has been sighted in the Pacific Ocean and is attacking a resort in San Diego.

(The screen shows a video recording of the giant turtle attacking a resort in San Diego with people screaming)

(The screen cuts to Bluff pressed his earpiece and talks to someone on the other side)

Bluff: Yes?

Max: Hello Bluff Dunder, this is Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid and I'll be informing you the names of these two kaiju.

(Hiro and everyone else turn their attention to Max, the latter to talking to Bluff, using his phone)

Max: Agara the giant reptilian bird and Jiragon is the giant turtle. They are two ancient monsters created by an ancient civilization called the Star Empire to fight off against Zero and his monster army during the Great Monster War of Earth.

Bluff: Really? that's the names of those two creatures? Okay. Anyway, I've just been told that the names of the creatures. The giant reptilian bird is named Agara and the giant turtle is Jiragon.

Dennis: I can't believe two new ancient monsters have awoken from their slumber.

Fred: You know what this means?

Wasabi: What?

Fred: The Earth is entering a new age of monsters. Think about it, numerous new kaiju appearing everywhere on the world and they might fight each other or lay waste to everywhere across the entire planet.

Go Go: Wow.

Max: Interesting theory Fred.

Fred: Thank you.

(Moments later in San Fransokyo Bay, a giant mollusk kaiju rises from the water and roars)

**(Coming next: Hydrogon Attacks)**


	40. Chapter 40: Hydrogon

(Bluff Dunder is currently on the news-chopper, flying above San Fransokyo Bay)

Bluff: This is Bluff Dunder reporting live at San Fransokyo Bay as a giant monster has suddenly appeared and is currently marching into the city.

(The creature roars as it swims towards the city)

Bluff: The creature appears to be a giant green slug with 6 yellow eyes. I've been told that the name of this creature is Hydrogon and is a female.

(Hydrogon roars as he reached the docks, roaring as the San Fransokyo Police Department arrives with Buddy Guards)

Chief Cruz: Alright, we need to stop this thing before it reaches the city. Buddy Guards!

(The Buddy Guards shoot lasers at Hydrogon, hurting the creature)

Unnamed police officer: We got it.

(Hydrogon submerges into the water and disappears)

Chief Cruz: Where did it go?

Bluff: That's strange, it appears that Hydrogon can disappeared in the water.

(Later at Night Market Square, Hydrogon emerges from the ground, scaring nearby civilians as they run away when Max, May and the Blight Force arrive to the scene)

Unnamed man: Hey look, it's Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid and his clone with the Blight Force.

(The news helicopter arrives)

Bluff: Well ladies and gentlemen, Monster Kid, Monster Girl and the Blight Force have arrive and it appears there's someone about the same age as Princess Blight, but in a yellow costume.

Max: Fear not everyone, Monster Kid, Monster Girl and the Blight Force have come to save the day.

King Blight: Also joining us will be our other daughter, Princess Spark Blight, twin sister of Princess Blight who had recently came to Earth from an intergalactic boarding school.

(Everyone turns their attention to Dawn, who now goes by her new secret identity, Princess Spark Blight)

Princess Spark Blight: Hello people of Earth.

(Hydrogon roars as he turns his attention to the heroes)

Max: (turns his arms into tentacles) Alright Hydrogon, your reign of terror ends now.

(Hydrogon spits out a stream of water, but the Blight Force creates a force field to prevent the water from hitting them)

Max: Time to transform into Ice Bug.

(Max jumps in the air and transforms into Ice Bug, a giant bipedal insectoid kaiju with white hair, blue eyes and pincer claws as he roars)

(Princess Spark Blight looks a little shocked as Princess Blight places a hand on her sister's shoulder)

Princess Blight: (whispers) Don't worry, it's Max.

(Meanwhile at Lucky Cat Cafe)

Fred: Whoa! A giant albino bug kaiju! Sweet!

Wasabi: Bugs can not have that much hair.

Baymax: Several species of bugs have hair Wasabi.

Honey Lemon: Max looks cute in that monster form, sort of.

(Back at Night Market Square, Ice Bug is ready to fight Hydrogon, the latter jumps and wraps around his chest. Ice Bug is struggling to get the giant slug off of him as Princess Blight creates a energy construct fist and punches Hydrogon in the face, but the slug was still sticking as Princess Spark Blight creates an energy construct of a bat and uses it to hit one of Hydrogon's eyes, causing the giant slug to roar in pain as he falls off of Ice Bug's chest)

(Ice Bug turns his attention to Princess Spark Blight)

Princess Spark Blight: You're welcome.

(Ice Bug roars as he glares at Hydrogon, the latter jumps toward the former again, only to be slammed to the ground by Princess Blight's superhuman strength)

(Hydrogon tries to slither away, only to get exposed to the cold mist emitting from Ice Bug's mouth and frozen solid)

Princess Spark Blight: He froze it.

(Ice Bug roars, pounds his chest and transforms back into Silverhead, grabs the frozen slug kaiju with his talons, carrying Hydrogon out of the city and to the ocean)

(Moments later at Lucky Cat Cafe)

Max: And that's when I drop Hydrogon is the ocean.

Fred: Wow, another giant monster defeated at the hands of Monster Kid.

Max: Yep.

Hiro: So, there's another member of the Blight Force?

Max: Yes.

Wasabi: Who's Princess Blight's twin sister?

Max: Yep.

Honey Lemon: Who's also your future sister-in law.

Max: Of cour...

(Max froze when he saw the smirk on Honey Lemon's face and the others)

Max: Really? Also, is there anyway I can convince Chief Cruz to lift the Big Hero 6 fugitive thing?

Hiro: We would appreciate that...

Wasabi: But...

Go Go: You would be a fugitive too.

Honey Lemon: We don't want you to get on the police's bad side.

Fred: Sorry bro.

Max: Aw, I miss teaming up with you guys.

Honey Lemon: Us too.

Max: Zero hasn't make another move yet and I don't know what he's planing in the Solar Dimension. Neither has my uncle, Gold Vulture.

(Later at the lair of the Gold Vulture, he is injecting the G-Energy Compound into Garnos)

Gold Vulture: Soon, I can finally get my revenge on my brother and no one will be able to stop me, not my own nephew, not his clone, not Big Hero 6, not the Blight Force, or anyone! I have created the most powerful creature on Earth and I won't let some being from another dimension interfere with my plans as well.

**(Coming soon: The Revenge of Garnos)**


	41. Chapter 41: Saranga

**(6 years ago in San Fransokyo)**

(At an abandoned warehouse, a scientist named Dr. Mack Johnson is building a hexagon-shaped device as he is finishing the panel)

Mack: It's done.

(Mack pulls the switch and activates the device as it starts glowing green)

Mack: At last, it's working!

(Moments later, the device suddenly emits a giant green light while creating a portal to another dimension, much to Mark's delight as he laughs)

Mark: Yes, I've finally done it. I've created a device that can open portals to another dimension.

(Suddenly, a giant green pod drops out from the portal, dives straight to the warehouse as Mack moves out of the way when the pod lands, creating a shockwave, crushing the device as the portal closes)

Mack: Wh...what is this this?

(The pod glows green as it starts to crack, much to the horror of Mack when a giant insectiod creature emerges from the pod and looks at a terrified Mack)

(Mack backs away as the creature began to approach him)

Mack: No! No! What have I done!

(The creatures eyes glow as he projects energy beams which aim at Mack as he screams in terror)

(The scene cuts to outside of the warehouse where a green glow is shown, resulting the offscreen death of the scientist, Mack as the creature destroys the rest of the warehouse and marches into downtown)

**(Coming soon: The Return of Saranga)**


	42. Chapter 42: The Monster Kid Dome

(At the Stewart Mansion, Max is currently in his room, writing ideas for his own superhero lair)

Max: Come on! Come on!

(Max balls up a piece of paper and throws it into a pile of balled up paper)

Max: Should I make a tower? Underground cavern? Satellite? Volcano? Underwater?

(Max groans as he rips the paper in pieces)

Max: I need a superhero HQ.

(Max takes a walk in the hallway, goes downstairs and sits in the living room couch)

Max: (signs) I gotta have my own superhero headquarters.

(Mary and Harold enter the living room)

Harold: What's this about having a lair?

Max: Hey Dad, is there a chance I can have my own superhero lair.

Mary: Why?

Max: Because every superhero has their own headquarters. Boss Awesome probably has one and I think Big Hero 6 have one somewhere in the city.

Mary: Max, you're too young to have a headquarters.

Max: Please Mom?

(Mary signs)

Max: I'm serious, I always wanted my own headquarters, feel like having a dome.

(Max's eyes widen as he runs to the basement, much to the confusion of his parents as he comes back upstairs, carrying Unknown Eye as they go to the backyard)

(Later in the cove behind the mansion, Max and Unknown Eye are standing in front of the lake)

Max: Alright Unknown Eye.

(Max is putting the gold nugget on the ground)

Max: Now.

(Unknown Eye's eye glows, causing molecules from the ground to form a giant dome made of chrome in the lake)

Max: Perfect.

(Meanwhile in the living room, the family are watching TV)

(The family looks shocked)

Max: (offscreen) Hey everyone, come outside!

(They run out back to see the dome with Max standing in front of it with Unknown Eye floating next to him as they look shock)

Dennis: What the?!

Max: What do you think?

Megan: Oh my Godzilla!

Dennis: You build a dome in the lake?!

Max: Well...

Harold: How did you do all this?

Max: Unknown Eye manipulate some molecules to create this dome?

(They look shocked)

Jade: This is unbelievable.

May: So cool!

Max: Thanks May.

Daisy: It's big, do we go inside?

Max: Oh...Unknown Eye, let's make an entrance.

(Unknown Eye create a "M" shaped entrance and makes the inside hollow as Max and his family walk inside)

Max: I was thinking about adding a supercomputer, a break room, a training room, a locker room and maybe a shower or a bathroom possibly.

Harold: I can't believe one of Max's spawn creatures made this.

Jade: It's very fascinating.

Dennis: We should tell people.

Mary: Alright Ma, we'll let you keep this dome, but it needs some improvements.

Max: I know, which is why I need the help of the smartest teenagers I know.

(Moments later, Max is at Lucky Cat Cafe, talking to Hiro and the gang)

Max: And that's why I need your help.

(The gang glance at each other)

Hiro: Okay.

Max: Good.

Unnamed girl: (clears throats) Hello, are you Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid?

(Max turns around to see two 10 year-old girls with dark-tan skin, thick eyebrows, brown hair held in ponytails with a Widow's Peak hairline, blue jackets, red shirts, dark blue jeans and white sneakers)

Max: Yes I am and you two are.

Molly and Milly: We are Molly and Milly Cruz, twin daughters of Chief Cruz and younger sisters of Megan Cruz.

(Max looks shock as well as Hiro and the others, except Baymax)

Max: Y...You two are twins and your father is the chief of police?

(The twins nodded)

Max: Oh.

Milly: We really like you.

Molly: Can we get a selfie with you?

Max: Uh, sure.

(Molly and Milly take a selfie with Max)

Molly: Nice meeting you, we gotta get home.

Milly: Hope you and Princess Blight get together.

(The twins leave)

Go Go: Did you know she had twin sisters?

Hiro: I didn't even notice.

Max: Uh guys, what about building the interior of my dome lair.

Fred: Oh right.

(Fred pulls out his phone)

Fred: I'll call Roddy.


	43. Chapter 43: Andrew Stewart Profile

Name: Andrew Stewart

Alias: Vulcan-Star

Age: 11

Species: Mutated human

Appearance: Greatly resembles both Max and Dennis, but with blonde hair.

Personality: Andrew holds a deep grudge against is uncle, Ivan for leaving him trapped in the burning warehouse to die.

Biography: At the age of 5, Andrew was abducted by his own uncle, Ivan Stewart, who wanted the location of his creation, Garnos. As Harold confronts his brother for his actions and demands he hand over his son, Ivan releases him so Andrew could reunite with his parents, only to cause a fire by shooting a support beam, causing the ceiling to fall down. Mary and Harold made it out safely along with some police officers, but Andrew was still inside as Ivan escapes and leaves in the warehouse to die. Moments later, an unknown alien being appears and takes Andrew into a portal to an unknown planet ruled by an ancient race of beings called the Ancient Ones. They perform various experiments on him, giving him many superhuman abilities and omnipotence powers. During his time in space, Andrew seeks to return to Earth to get revenge on Ivan for what he did.

Powers and Abilities: Andrew was given superhuman abilities and omnipotence powers, meaning he can control the entire universe.


	44. Chapter 44: Max meets Megan Cruz

(At the inside of Max's Monster Dome, he looks amazed on what Hiro and Roddy did)

Roddy: What do you think?

(Max was the supercomputer, a large meeting table with 20 futuristic-like chairs)

Max: A supercomputer with a floating chair.

(Max looks at the break area with an HD TV with a PS4 and a stack of video games)

Max: A break room.

(Max looks at the virtual reality chamber)

Max: A virtual reality chamber.

(Max laughs as he jumps around)

Go Go: Someone's happy.

Honey Lemon: That's sweet.

(Max stops as his stomach growls)

Max: I'm hungry.

Fred: Which is why we added a vending machine!

(Fred gestures to the pizza maker)

Max: An automatic pizza maker? Yeah!

(Max pressed a few buttons, causing the pizza maker to make a pepperoni pizza)

Max: Yes! Yes!

(The pizza maker dings as a pepperoni pizza comes out, steaming, leaving Max very happy as puts on some oven mitts and places the pizza on the meeting table while Baymax cuts the slices)

Roddy: The pizza maker is a great invention.

Max: I sure love pizza.

(Max, Hiro, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and Roddy are eating the slices)

Wasabi: Delicious!

Fred: Yeah.

(Fred burps)

Max: By the way guys, guess who's turning 11 years old tomorrow?

(Everyone blinked)

Hiro: Wait, is tomorrow your...

Max: Yep, tomorrow is the day me and Dennis were born.

Honey Lemon: Oh congratulations.

Max: Yeah, party will be held at the mansion. Mom already sent invitations to everyone, you guys are coming right?

Honey Lemon: Of course.

Hiro: We'll be there.

Wasabi: We'll bring presents.

Hiro: Also, there's someone to meet you.

Max: And who would that be?

(Later at the Fredrickson Candy factory which is the headquarters of Big Hero 6, Max is sitting with Hiro and the gang)

Max: So this is your headquarters, nice.

Roddy: Why thank you kid, I design it. I even help design Boss Awesome's lair?

Max: Really?

Roddy: Yep.

Max: Alright and there's just one question.

Honey Lemon: What's that?

Max: (points at Megan Cruz) Why is she here?

Megan Cruz: (waves) Hi.

Hiro: Well she may have discovered we're all members of Big Hero 6 and threaten to tell her father.

(Max turns his attention to Megan Cruz)

Max: Wow, really?

Megan Cruz: I was upset he didn't tell me, but we're okay.

Max:...Oh.

(Megan Cruz starts chuckling as she glares at Hiro while still smiling)

Megan Cruz: Hiro, you didn't say anything about Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid also knew you were a superhero.

Hiro: (looks nervous) Well he and his family know about us as well.

(Megan Cruz was smiling on the outside, but angry in the inside)

Megan Cruz: Oh, so you trust your secret with a kaiju morphing kid and not me.

Max: Hey, it's his choice to tell anyone his secret, no reason to go Lois Lane on him?

(A record scratch as Hiro and the others were shocked as Megan Cruz tense up as she glares at Max)

Megan Cruz: What did you just say?

(Max looks a little scared)

Max: Uh, no reason to go Lois Lane on him?

(Megan Cruz takes a breathe as she walks towards Max)

Megan Cruz: How dare you?! You think because I wanted to uncover the identities of Big Hero 6, you comparing me to a fictional female reporter from DC Comics?

Max: Well?

Megan Cruz: **ZIP IT!**

(Max stops talking)

Max: Yes.

Megan Cruz: If you ever compare me to Lois Lane or any fictional reporter ever again, I'm going to gather every fangirl in the city and have them follow you around the city for the rest of your life, you got it?!

Max: (gulps) Yes, I'm sorry.

Megan Cruz: **GOOD!**

(Megan Cruz saw the shock looks of Hiro and the gang)

Megan Cruz: What?

Hiro: Uh...nothing.

Go Go: Nope.

Honey Lemon: Nothing wrong.

Fred: Everything is fine.

Max: Overreact much lat...

(Max stops when he saw Megan Cruz glaring at him with a fire background behind her, leaving him scared)

Max: Nevermind.

Megan Cruz: You know, me and my sisters are going to be at your birthday since my dad was also friends with your parents.

Max: Yeah I know.

**(Coming next: Happy Birthday)**


	45. Chapter 45: Happy Birthday Boys

(At the Stewart Mansion, Max and Dennis are walking inside when the whole place is dark)

Max: It's dark.

Dennis: Why is it so dark?

Max: Yeah, kinda weird.

(Suddenly, the lights are turned on as everyone pops out from their hiding places as confetti is spread)

Everyone: **SURPRISE!**

Baymax: Surprise!

Dennis: A surprise party?

Max: For us?

(Mary hands Cora to Harold as she gives both Max and Dennis a hug)

Mary: Hmm, I so proud that my boys are 11 years old.

Daisy: We got cake, games and presents.

Max and Dennis: Alright!

**Pin the tail of Anguirus**

(Dawn is blindfold, trying to pin the tail of a picture of Anguirus)

Zoey: Come on Dawn, you can do it!

(Dawn tries to pin the tail on the picture, but pins it to Baymax's arm, releases some air as she removes her blindfold and cringes)

Dawn: Sorry.

Baymax: I am alright.

**Pinata**

(Daisy is blindfold, trying to hit the King Ghidorah)

Megan: Come on Daisy!

Dennis: You can do it.

Zoey: You know that space dragon who's boss.

(Daisy is trying to hit the pinata, but keeps swinging it as everyone backs away)

Daisy: I want some of that candy!

Harold: Uh...you're almost there sweetie.

(May grabs the pinata and beats it up as it breaks, releases the candy)

May: Daisy, you got the pinata.

(Daisy removes her blindfold and looks at the candy)

Daisy: Yeah.

(Daisy grabs a piece of chocolate and eats it as Mary takes a picture)

Mary: Aww.

**Birthday cake**

Everyone: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Max and Dennis! Happy birthday to you!

Dennis: Wow, it's a birthday cake with twin Mothra larvae on it.

Harold: We know how much you two like kaiju and it was so sale.

Max: Thanks that.

Daisy: Blow the candles!

May: Yes, blow the candles!

(Max and Dennis blow the candles as Mary slices the cake)

Mary: Who wants the first pieces?

Max and Dennis: We do!

**12 minutes later**

(Moments later, everyone was eating cake)

Dennis: It is time to open presents?

Jade: (nods) Yes.

**Presents**

(Max and Dennis began to open presents)

Max: Let's see what I got, this one's from Mr Fredrickson?

Fred: Dad sent that one.

(Max opens his first present, revealing a book called "Boss Awesome's Guide to Date Female Superheroes")

Max: Oohhhhhhhhhhh.

(A few snickers were heard)

Fred: (whispers to Hiro and the others) I told Dad Max has a love interest with Princess Blight and said I would be happy with that book.

Dennis: Let's see what I got.

(Dennis opens his presents, seeing a flying camera orb, a Justice League 2017 film poster, A DVD of Shazam and a Flash action figure)

Dennis: Sweet! A flying orb camera! A Justice League movie poster, a DVD of Shazam and an action figure of the Flash from the Arrowverse!

Jade: The orb camera was designed by me.

Dennis: (hugs Jade) Thanks Aunt Jade.

Jade; You're welcome.

(Max opens the rest of his presents, a Spider-Man shirt, a Godzilla costume, an yellow egg with blue stripes)

Max: A Spider-Man shirt, a Godzilla costume and some kind of egg?

Harold: An egg? Who wraps an egg as a present.

Laura and Layla: (offscreen) We did.

(Everyone turns their attention to two twin 12 year-old girls)

Max: Who are you?

Laura: I'm Laura.

Layla: And I'm Layla.

Laura and Layla: We are twins.

Mary: I don't think you two were on the guest list.

Megan: Also, we never seen you two before.

Laura: The egg was a gift from Mothra and she believes you can be trusted with it.

Go Go: (pops a bubblegum) Mothra? You two know Mothra?

Layla: Yes, in fact.

(Laura and Layla's human clothes magically change as they revealed their real outfits: dark blue leotards with golden bracelets, golden belts and dark blue boots)

(Everyone looks shocked as Daisy looks amazed)

Daisy: Wow.

Laura and Layla: We come from Infant Island, we are of the Shobijin race.

Harold: But I thought the fairies that serves Mothra were tiny.

Laura: They are descendants of a race of magical beings that created Mothra and all the Divine Moths.

Fred: What about Ba...

Layla: Battra doesn't count, he was created by the Earth itself.

May: Why are you here?

Laura: We came to warn you that a super powered being from outer space is heading for Earth.

(Everyone gasp)

Max: What?

Layla: This being was a human child from Earth who was abducted by an alien who serves the Ancient Ones.

(Zoey and Dawn looked alarmed)

Max: Oh my, who is this being?

(Laura and Layla nervously glance at each other)

Laura: Well...you see.

Layla: He's kinda someone from your past?

Max:...And?

Laura: You have to find out, bye!

(Laura and Layla spread their arms and disappear in a flash)

Harold: This is bad, some kind of being is heading for Earth.

Max: They said this being is someone from my past, I don't know who that...

(The egg cracks and hatches, revealing a small Mothra larva as it chirps)

Baymax: Oh.

Hiro: A small moth larva.

Honey Lemon: It looks so cute.

(Baymax scans the Mothra larva)

Baymax: The Mothra larva is in good health. I suggest feeding her some nice plants.

Max: So it's a female Mothra larva, I'll name her Fairy Mothra.

(Fairy Mothra happily chirps as she crawls onto Max's arm)

Mary, Jade, Daisy, Zoey, Dawn, Honey Lemon and Go Go: Awwwwwwwwwww.

(Hiro and the others stare at Go Go)

Go Go: What? It's a baby moth larva?

(Cora giggles while Dennis opens one present)

Dennis: There's one more present for me.

(Dennis see a glowing lighting bolt shaped crystal in the box)

Dennis: Some kind of glowing crystal?

(Baymax scans the crystal)

Baymax: I'm detecting high energy levels from the crystal and the mineral is not from Earth.

(Everyone looks surprised)

Molly: Whoa!

Milly: An alien crystal.

(Harold reads a note attached to the present)

Harold: We are entrusted you with the Nitro Bolt, merge with it's unique powers so you can protect the Earth when she awakens.

Mary: She? Who's she?

Go Go: Is that thing safe?

Dennis: It's harmless, I'm sure the crystal is...

(Moments later, the crystal starts to zap Dennis as the energy from the crystal infuse with his DNA and stops as Dennis collapse onto the floor, knocked unconscious, leaving everyone shocked as some cringed)

Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?

(Dennis groans as he gets back up)

Dennis: I would say 5.

(Dennis groans as he gets back up)

Fred: Well, that was shocking.

(Everyone stares at Fred)

Go Go: Really?

Ed: Yeah, really?

Fred: Wrong thing to say?

Dennis: Probably.

(Max spits out a egg)

Daisy: Maxy laid an egg, a birthday egg.

(The egg hatches into a small hermit-like creature)

Honey Lemon: A little hermit crab, he looks so adorable.

(Honey Lemon tries to pet it, but it hides in it's shell)

Honey Lemon: Oops, sorry.

Baymax: Scanning, it is a female.

Max: Okay, I'll name her Crabtra.

(Later in the far reaches of space, a golden object is flying pass an asteroid field and heading for Earth)

**(Coming soon: Solaris Arrives)**


	46. Chapter 46: Solaris Arrives

(In the asteroid field, the golden object is currently flying straight into it, destroying a few asteroids in the process)

(Meanwhile on Earth, at Infant Island, Laura and Layla are meditating with the Shobijin when they all gasp and sense something)

Shobijin: Oh no.

Laura: What's happening?

Layla: I can feel it, something powerful is heading for Earth.

Shobijin: We've never felt this power before.

(Mothra wakes up, spreads her wings and chirps)

Shobijin 1: We predict this would happen.

Shobijin 2: This being will arrive to our planet for one purpose.

Shobijin: Revenge.

(The scene cuts to a view of the Asteroid belt as the golden object moves through the asteroid)

(Meanwhile on Earth, it was nighttime in San Fransokyo as Max, Dennis and Megan are walking on the sidewalk while Megan is carrying a pizza)

Max: Finally, we get to have a nice pizza for dinner.

Dennis: With pepperoni and sausage, can we eat it now?

Max and Megan: No!

Dennis: Aww.

Megan: We'll wait until we...

Dennis: Guys, look.

(Dennis points at Chief Cruz and Cass walking on the sidewalks)

Megan: Oh, it's just Hiro's aunt and Chief Cruz going out of a date.

Dennis: Ms. Hamada is going on a date with the chief of police?

Max: Wow, I wonder how Hiro would react if they got married?

(The next day at Lucky Cat Cafe, Daisy is laying her face on a table, feeling sad as Max, Dennis, Megan, Hiro and the gang look at her in concerned)

Baymax: I detect high levels of sadness and gloom.

Honey Lemon: Is Daisy okay?

Wasabi: What's with the long face?

Megan: Well, what happened was...

(Megan whispers something to Honey Lemon's ear, the latter looks horrified)

Honey Lemon: Oh, that's terrible.

Megan: Yeah, we had no choice, so we buried him in the backyard.

Hiro: What happened?

Dennis: You know Daisy's pet hamster?

Fred: You mean Zoom?

Daisy: (sobs) He took a nap.

Wasabi: Okay, nothing wrong with that, so he's sleeping.

Max: No, he's took a very long nap.

Fred: What does that...

Dennis: His lifespan ended.

Hiro: You mean he...

(Megan nods as Hiro and the gang look a little shocked with sympathetic looks)

Megan: Last night.

Fred: Oh...I am so sorry.

Go Go: I'm sure you'll find another one.

Max: She doesn't want another hamster.

Baymax: Do you want a hug?

(Daisy nods as she walks over to Baymax and hugs the nurse robot, who hugs her back and pats her)

Baymax: There there.

Daisy: Thank you Baymax.

Bluff: We interrupt your schedule program with some breaking news.

(Everyone turns their attention to the television)

Bluff: I am going to show this is very important footage.

(Footage of the golden object flying in space, heading for Earth as the camera zooms in, revealing the golden object to be a meteorite)

Bluff: That's right everyone, NASA has reported that a giant meteorite is currently flying through our solar system and heading straight to our planet.

(Everyone is shocked)

Baymax: Oh.

Bluff: This meteorite has just arrived on Earth and is currently hovering above San Fransokyo.

(Everyone in the cafe is shocked)

Wasabi: Oh that's bad.

(Suddenly, it was getting cloudy outside as Max and everyone else and saw the clouds darker)

Max: Uh oh.

(The scene cuts to the golden meteorite hovering above the city as everyone saw it)

Fred: Whoa!

Honey Lemon: Look at it.

Wasabi: It's huge.

Go Go: If that meteorite lands, the entire city will be destroyed.

Hiro: But it's going down slowly, maybe a soft land.

Daisy: Are we invaded by aliens?

Baymax: Scanning, I'm detecting a life signal from the meteorite.

Hiro: There's something in that meteorite?

Go Go: That's alive?

Wasabi: Uh, guys.

(Wasabi points at the meteorite, which stops hovering and remains in the sky without moving)

Baymax: It stopped.

Honey Lemon: That's good, right?

Fred: Well, no cause it Captain Fancy issue 113, a meteorite that suddenly stops above the city is usually a bad thing because in a few...

(Moments later, the meteorite starts to crack and explodes, obliterating it completely as a golden blur suddenly moves and lands in the middle of downtown)

Max: I should check that out.

(Meanwhile at the middle of downtown, the glowing light of the golden blur starts to fade as the San Fransokyo Police Department arrives)

Chief Cruz: Alright, we don't know what we're dealing with, so let's all...

(A monster roar interrupts Chief Cruz, leaving him and the rest of the SFPD shocked as the shadow of an unknown large creature is seen, obscured in a large amount of dust)

Chief Cruz: What is that thing?

(As the debris clears, the creature is revealed to be a giant dragon-like monster with a bird-like head and thin dragon-like wings and arms)

(Chief Cruz and the entire SFPD are shocked as well as Bluff Dunder)

(Meanwhile at Lucky Cat Cafe, everyone is shocked)

Cass: (gasps)

(Max and the others rush back inside and saw the creature on live television)

Hiro: Oh no.

Honey Lemon: Oh oh.

Baymax: Oh no.

Fred: Oh yeah!

(Hiro, Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon stare at Fred with unamused looks)

Fred: Uh...too soon.

Max: Yeah...

Unknown voice: (telepathy) _Monster Kid._

(Max groans a little as he starts hearing a voice in his head, getting the attention of Megan, Dennis, Daisy and the others)

Dennis: Max?

Max: Guys, I heard a voice in my head.

Unknown voice: _I want you to fight my monster, you will fight Solaris._

Max: Uh guys, don't call me crazy, but I just got a telepathic message from some unknown being and the monster's name is Solaris.

(They blinked)

Fred: Whoa!

Hiro: That's crazy.

Max: Well this being wants me to fight Solaris for some reason.

Go Go: So he can destroy you?

Max: I guess.

Dennis: Wow, an mysterious being wants Max to fight a giant monster? What a world we live in.

(Back to the crate yard, Solaris roars)

Chief Cruz: Buddy Guards, attack the space creature in stealth mode.

(6 Buddy Guards appear next to Chief Cruz as they go into invisibly mode)

Chief Cruz: Get him.

(The invisible Buddy Guards fly towards Solaris, the latter looks down, uses thermal heat vision to see the Buddy Guards and crushes them into pieces with his bare hands as they fall to the ground, shocking the SFPD)

Chief Cruz: I don't get it, how did that monster knew about the Buddy Guards invisibility?

(Solaris looks down and saw Chief Cruz, the latter backs away as well as the entire police force when the giant winged creature approaches them)

Chief Cruz: Oh no.

(Before Solaris could attack them, the roar of another creature interrupts him as he turns around and saw Pyrogon, the latter roars and slams his tail to the ground)

Bluff: Well ladies and gentlemen, looks like Max Stewart aka Monster Kid will battle yet another monster from space.

(Solaris glares and growls at Pyrogon as they stare at each other)


	47. Chapter 47: Enter Glowton

(At the shipyard, Pyrogon is roaring, ready to fight the creature, Solaris, the latter roars back as he flaps his wings)

Chief Cruz: Everyone, let's get to the city for evacuation.

(Solaris fires a yellow beam from his mouth, directly at the ground near Pyrogon's feet, causing the fire-based dinosaur to step back as he charges at Solaris with both monsters fighting with punches and slaps. Solaris jumps into the air and flies, dives straight towards Pyrogon and knocks him to the ground while firing another solar beam at him)

(At the Stewart Mansion, Mary, Harold, Cora, Jade, Alina, Jerry, Trixie and Andy are watching the fight as Dennis, Megan and Daisy enter the living room)

Mary: (gasps)

(Back in the shipyard, Solaris lands back to the ground and roars as Pyrogon gets back on his feet to confront his opponent and roars)

(Pyrogon roars a heat beam at Solaris' chest, causing him to roar in agony as Pyrogon slides on his tail, kicks the wing kaiju to the ground)

(Bluff Dunder cringes)

Bluff: Oh, that's gotta hurt.

(As Solaris gets back on his feet, he flaps his wings, creating a gust of wind to blow Pyrogon away, but the latter was still standing and had his eyes closed. When the wind starts to clear, Pyrogon opens his eyes and saw Solaris flying towards him as the winged creatures talons him by the chest and gets dragged across several buildings. The news chopper follows them)

(At the Stewart Mansion)

Bluff: The monster has taken flight and carrying Monster Kid above the city.

Mary: Oh no.

Daisy: Maxy?

(Meanwhile, Solaris carries Pyrogon all the way to the outskirts of the city and then drops him onto the ground, creating a crater)

(At the Lucky Cat Cafe, everyone gasp)

Cass: Oh no!

Honey Lemon: Oh no!

Baymax: Oh no!

(Pyrogon gets back on his feet until Solaris lands and kicks him to the ground, and then, jumps on the fire-based dinosaur's side and does it repeatedly)

Bluff: This is bad folks, the creature is pummeling Monster Kid to the ground, it's there anyone who can save him?

(Moments later, May and the Blight Force arrive to battle Solaris)

May: We're coming to save you Max!

(Solaris fires an energy beam at May and the Blight Force, but luckily, the Blight Force constructed an energy shield to protect the five of them)

(Pyrogon pushes Solaris off of him as he gets backs off on his feet, grabs Solaris' tail and repeatedly slams him to the ground several times and kicks him)

Bluff: Looks like Monster Kid is gaining the upper hand with some help.

(Pyrogon transforms back into Max as May and the Blight Force approach him)

Max: What were you guys doing? Having tea?

(Princess Blight chuckles)

Princess Blight: Well...

May: She did invite me for some tea with her family and it was good.

(Solaris gets back on his feet and glares at the heroes, growling)

King Blight: We must stop this creature.

Max: Yes, we're going to need Glowton.

(May and the Blight Force look at Max in confusion)

Princess Blight: Glowton?

(Max leaps into the air and transforms into Glowton, a giant spherical kaiju with 8 yellow glowing spikes around his body, dark yellow skin with a light yellow stripe in the middle, yellow eyes and a mouth with teeth-like appendages)

(Glowton roars with everyone shocked)

Princess Spark Blight: It looks like the sun.

(At Lucky Cat Cafe)

Wasabi: Guys, what am I looking at?

Hiro: It looks like Max has transformed into a new monster.

Go Go: (pops a bubblegum) Not surprised, he transforms into a monster like every week.

(Back to the outskirts of San Fransokyo, Solaris fires an energy beam at Glowton, the latter use telekinesis to curve the energy beam and reflects it back at Solaris, directly at the waist as the winged creature is pushed back a little)

May: Whoa!

Princess Blight: Cool.

(Solaris jumps into the air, flying directly towards Glowton, but bounce back due to an energy force field as Glowton's crystals glow and shoot electricity bolts to zap at the blue crystal of Solaris' chest, causing the wing creature to roar in pain as he falls to the ground and explodes into golden particles that fade away, only the crystal remains intact)

(Glowton flies down to the ground as he transforms back into Max)

Max: That's odd, Solaris' body was destroyed, but only the crystal remains.

(At the Stewart Mansion)

Harold: That's strange, the body of the monster wasn't really its' true form.

Jade: That is strange.

(Back in the outskirts, Max, May and the Blight Force approach the crystal as it starts to fly by itself and quickly leaves the Earth, heading back into space)

Queen Blight: It's gone.

King Blight: For now, I have a fellow it will come back.

Princess Blight: But where did it come from?

(Suddenly, silver particles appeared in the air, creating a portal getting everyone's attention)

Princess Spark Blight: Is that a bad thing?

Max: I do not know.

(An unknown person wearing a silver armor with yellow lines and yellow eyes walks out from the portal, turning his attention to Max, May and the Blight Force)

Max: Alright buddy, who are you?

Omni-Star: I am Omni-Star and I am the one who sent Solaris to attack you.

Max: That was you?

Omni-Star: Yes.

Max: Why?

Omni-Star: Well for starters, I've heard so much about you Max Stewart aka Monster Kid. The whole galaxy knows about you and I wanted to see if you were strong.

Max: Well I don't like to brag, but...

Princess Blight: Why are you here? Who sent you?

Omni-Star: I was born on Earth.

(This info shocked them)

Max: You're from Earth?

Omni-Star: Yes, I was 5 years-old when the Ancient Ones took me and gave me incredible powers, which allow me to manipulate the entire universe.

King Blight: The Ancient Ones stole you from your family?

Omni-Star: They didn't steal me, they saved my life, I almost died in that fire all those years ago.

Max: Fire, what fire?

(Omni-Star laughs as Princess Blight stands by Max's side along with her family and May)

Princess Blight: There's no way you're going to destroy Max!

Omni-Star: Why Princess Blight, I feel insulted. Do you really think I would destroy...

(Omni-Star takes off his armor, revealed to be an 11 year-old boy who looks exactly like Max and Dennis, but with blonde hair, blue eyes, green shirt, brown pants and white shoes)

Andrew: My own brother!

(Everyone looks shocked as well as Max)

Max: What the? Brother?

(At Lucky Cat Cafe)

(Cass gasps)

Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh!

Fred: Dudes!

Go Go: Those anyone notice the resembles between Max and the other guy?

Hiro: Yeah, almost as if they are...brothers.

(At the Stewart Mansion)

Mary: No!

Jade: That's impossible, it can't be?

Dennis: He looks like me and Max?

Daisy: Who is that boy and why does he look like Maxy and Dennis?

Mary: Harold, its that...

Harold: I don't know, but I think it's him.

Jerry: You don't mean...

Harold: Yes, it's Andrew.

(Back in the outskirts, Max, May and the Blight Force are still shocked)

Andrew: Take one good look at me and see if you recognized me?

Max: No, it's can't be? Andrew? You're alive?

(Andrew laughs)

Andrew: Ding ding ding! You guess it bro! It's me, Andrew "Jason" Stewart!

(Andrew continues laughing)

**(Coming next: Battle of the Brothers)**


	48. Chapter 48: Andrew Stewart

(Andrew continues to laugh as Max is still shocked)

Max: I don't believe it, my long lost twin brother who I thought was dead has been alive all this time?

Andrew: That's right, I'm 11 year old now. It was unexpected that a five year-old boy who was trapped in a burning warehouse and gets saved by some aliens.

Max: Okay.

Andrew: While you were being a hero on Earth, I spent most of my time doing my job to defend the galaxy, protecting other planets and fighting evil intergalactic criminals.

Max: So it went well? Being an intergalactic superhero.

Princess Blight: Did you join the Galactic Patrol?

(Moments later, the clouds suddenly get dark and it was lighting as Andrew puts a angry look on his face)

Andrew: You really want to know?

(Max nods)

Andrew: It was **TERRIBLE!**

(A lighting bolt appears behind Andrew and hits the ground, shocking everyone as Max, May and the Blight Force back away a little)

Max: Andrew, calm down.

Andrew: Do you have any idea what pain and misery I've been through in space?! Being feared for having god-like powers? Being hated despite the many innocent lives were saved?

Max: Uh...

Andrew: **NO YOU HAVEN'T!**

(The San Fransokyo Police Department arrives with Buddy Guards)

Chief Cruz: Everyone stay clear.

(Andrew starts to tear up)

Andrew: The Ancient Ones tried their best to help me, but it wasn't enough. They told me I need more experience to be a hero, which is why they sent me back to Earth.

(Andrew signs)

Andrew: (wipes his tears) Nobody likes me becomes of my powers and you quite big news when Zero revealed you were Monster Kid to the whole universe.

Max: How did you...

Andrew: I was at an intergalactic restaurant when the message was broadcast. There are many bounty hunters and criminals in the galaxy that wanted to capture and/or kill you, I even stop them to coming to Earth and taking down their bosses.

Max: Oh, well thank you.

(King Blight and his family approach Andrew)

King Blight: Uh...Andrew Stewart, you wouldn't happened to have found any survivors of my people, haven't you?

Andrew: No, sorry. All that's remains of your home planet is nothing but chunks of Photonite floating in the debris.

(The Blight Force looks a little sad)

King Blight: Oh, I see.

Max: So, are you gonna move back on Earth.

Andrew: Oh, I will, but...

Max: What is it?

Andrew: Where's uncle Ivan?

Max: I have no idea, Dad's computer couldn't detect him.

Andrew: Oh, that's really disappointed.

Chief Cruz: (offscreen) Freeze!

(Max, Andrew and the Blight Force see the San Fransokyo Police Department)

Chief Cruz: Hold it right there.

Max: Stop everyone, I know what you're thinking and it's all over.

Chief Cruz: Step aside Monster Kid, we're taking Omni-Star with us.

Max: He's my brother, Andrew Stewart, who was missing thanks to my uncle, Dr. Ivan Stewart aka Gold Vulture.

(Chief Cruz think for a moment as he signs)

Chief Cruz: Fine, but he's your responsibility.

(Max nods)

Max: Understood.

(Chief Cruz and the San Fransokyo Police Department leave)

Andrew: Wait, what?

King Blight: It's for your own good. With your powers, people will be afraid of you.

Andrew : I know that, but...

Queen Blight: So, we're gonna help train you and that way, people will see you as a hero.

(Andrew blinks)

Andrew: Okay, so what now?

Max: Now, we're going home. Mom and Dad will be happy to see you.

Andrew: What about Megan and Dennis?

Max: Them too and you'll meet two new sisters as well.

Andrew: Mom got pregnant again?

Max: Yes.

(Moments later, Dennis arrives in super speed, leaving everyone surprised)

Princess Blight: Whoa!

Dennis: Hey Max, you're not gonna believe this! We were watching the news and it turns out that the one who sent Solaris after you was our long lost broth...

(Dennis turn his attention to Andrew)

Dennis: Andrew?

Andrew: Hey Dennis.

Queen Blight: How did you get here?

Dennis: Well it turns out the crystal I got for my birthday had some strange energy properties that gave me the power of super speed.

(Dennis runs in circles and stops)

Dennis: What do you think, neat, huh?

Max: Uh...yeah.

Dennis: I think I'll call myself, Nitro Bolt.

Max: Nice codename.

(Max and Dennis give each other a hi-five)

Andrew: So, will I get to meet Big Hero 6?

Dennis: If they weren't fugitives, yes.

Andrew: Okay, let's go home.

(Andrew teleports himself, Max and Dennis to the Stewart Mansion)

(Meanwhile at the lair of the Gold Vulture, Ivan is watching footage and was shocked to see his presumed deceased nephew, Andrew)

Ivan: It can't be, so he did survived.

(Back at the Stewart Mansion, Max, Dennis and Andrew are standing in front of the door as Max knocks)

Mary: (offscreen) Coming.

(Mary opens the door while carrying Cora as she is shocked to see Andrew in her eyes after 6 years ago)

Mary: (gasps) Andrew?

(Harold and the others rush walk to the front and saw Andrew)

Harold: Andrew.

Andrew: Uh, hi Mom, hi Dad.

(Moments later, Mary and Harold hug Andrew with tears in their eyes)

Mary: (cries) I miss you, I miss you so much.

Andrew: I miss you too Mom.

(Daisy gives Andrew a hug as well)

Daisy: Hello third brother, I'm Daisy one of the two sisters you didn't get to meet.

Andrew: Hi Daisy.

(Cora giggles)

Daisy: (points at Cora) That's Cora.

Megan: We have so much to catch on.

(Later in Gold Vulture's lair, Ivan is working on a large device as he working on the wires)

Ivan: At last.

(Ivan stops as he looks at the device he completed)

Ivan: It's done.

(Ivan pressed a button on the device, which emits a sound, directly aiming for one creature)

(Later on Monster Island, Godzilla is currently sleeping with Little Godzilla when he opens his eyes, due to hearing the sound as he growls)

**(Coming up next: Godzilla invades San Fransokyo)**


	49. Chapter 49: Arrival of Godzilla

(Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, a cruise ship is sailing as the passengers were partying)

Unnamed party host: Well I hope you all like that music and now a word of honor, Fredrick Fredrickson III.

(Everyone cheered as Mr. Fredrickson as he takes a bow)

Mr. Fredrickson: Thank you everyone.

(Meanwhile as the captain was sailing, he spots something moving from far of the ship)

Cruise captain: Huh?

(A giant octopus rises from the water and moves to the ship)

Cruise captain: (screams) A monster!

(The passengers notice the giant octopus and screams as they try to escape)

Unnamed woman: Giant octopus!

(As the tentacles wrap around the deck, Mr. Fredrickson was fighting off the tentacles, thanks to his enhanced superhuman abilities)

Mr. Fredrickson: Nice try, but I ain't gonna be sushi.

(Suddenly, something in the water was going blue as Godzilla rises emerges from the ocean and roars)

Mr. Fredrickson: What is the cabbage soup?

Unnamed man: **GODZILLA!**

(Godzilla grabs the giant octopus as they get into a fight with the giant octopus' tentacles wrap around Godzilla)

(The passengers panic and screams as Mr. Fredrickson grabs a megaphone and shouts to the captain)

Mr. Fredrickson: Ahoy captain! Turns this ship around and return to port!

(The captain turns the ship as Mr. Fredrickson takes one look at Godzilla was his dorsal spikes glow blue)

(Scene cuts to Mr. Fredrickson turns his head and closes his eyes as Godzilla fires his atomic breath and kills the giant octopus offscreen)

(Meanwhile in San Fransokyo, Max, Dennis and Andrew are taking a walk)

Andrew: I can't believe San Fransokyo has changed.

Max: Since you've been gone for 6 years, we're going to show you around.

(The scene cuts to SFIT)

Max: This is the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Dennis: The most hi-tech school in the city, Megan goes here along with other young intellects.

(Scene cuts to the Tadashi Hamada Hall)

Max: This is the Tadashi Hamada Hall, built by Krei Industries to honor Tadashi Hamada, he was considered to be the greatest student at SFIT.

Andrew: Where is here?

Dennis: He's dead, died in a fire at the Exposition Hall.

(Andrew looks shocked)

Andrew: Oh, how did his parents felt?

Max: There's dead too, his only family members that are alive is his aunt and younger brother.

Andrew: Oh, okay.

(Scene cuts to the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab)

Max: This is the robotics lab.

(Hiro and his friends walk out of the lab)

Max: Those guys are Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred.

Dennis: Hey guys.

(Hiro and the gang see the Stewart triplets)

Dennis: Wanna meet Andrew?

Hiro:...Uh...hi.

Go Go: Hey.

Wasabi: Hello.

Honey Lemon: How are you?

Fred: Greetings Andrew Stewart, welcome to Earth.

Andrew: I was born on Earth.

Fred: Oh, well nice to meet you.

(Andrew shakes hands with Fred as Baymax approaches him and blinks)

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

Andrew: Uh, hello, I am Andrew Stewart.

Baymax: Scanning, your body is emitting strange unknown alien energy.

Andrew: Yeah, I know.

Honey Lemon: Did you meet May?

Andrew: You mean the girls who's about the same age as us?

Max: Yes, she's a clone of me created by Di Amara, an evil clone of Liv Amara, the latter was infected with bio-engineered parasites and Di Amara wanted to cure her creator, even if it means turning people into monsters, but luckily, Big Hero 6 defeated her.

Andrew: Big Hero 6? You mean those Power Rangers wannabes with the multi color armor you team up with?

Max: Yes.

(Hiro and the gang look a little annoyed)

Andrew: I always assume they are just some teenagers with a big robot guy.

(Fred whispers to Honey Lemon)

Fred: Technically, he's right.

(Andrew's stomach growls)

Andrew: I'm hungry.

Go Go: (pops a bubblegum) What was the last thing you ate?

Andrew: Uh...Vargaxian Worms from the planet, Vargax.

(Hiro and the gang look a little surprised)

Honey Lemon: You eat alien worms?

Andrew: Well, yes.

Honey Lemon: Ew!

(Wasabi shivers in fear)

Wasabi: Gross!

(Scene cuts to Lucky Cat Cafe with everyone eating as Max hands some money to Cass)

Andrew: Thank you.

Cass: You're welcome.

(Cass went to make coffee)

Andrew: So all of Earth's monsters live on an island?

Max: Yep, most of them including Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Varan, Baragon and Gorosaurus.

Andrew: Godzilla's still alive?

Dennis: Yep and he has a son.

Andrew: But I thought Godzilla was a male.

Max: Little Godzilla is actually his adoptive son, the JSDF found his egg on some island.

Andrew: Oh, what about Mothra?

Max: Still an young adult and will most likely give birth to an egg.

(Fred's phone rings as he answers the call)

Fred: Hello? Hi Dad...wait...what?! Are you serious? Okay, I'll tell them. Have fun at the family vacation spot on Okinawa.

(The calls ends with Fred turns to his friends, Max, Dennis and Andrew)

Fred: (signs) Guys! You're not gonna believe this, but.

(Fred was interrupted when Bluff Dunder is doing a report)

Bluff: Breaking news: A cruise ship was almost attacked by a giant monster octopus.

(Everyone is shocked)

Max: **WHAT!**

Bluff: Yesterday, a cruise ship was attacked by a giant octopus, which was killed by Godzilla. The footage I'm gonna show you might be graphic.

(Footage shows Godzilla fighting the giant octopus and kills the cephalopod kaiju with his atomic breath)

(Honey Lemon looks horrified as well as several costumers)

Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh!

Wasabi: That's horrible!

Fred: Looks like Godzilla had some fried sushi!

(Everyone looked at Fred with annoyed looks on their faces)

Fred: Too soon?

Hiro: Way too soon

Max: That's odd how Godzilla would just show up and randomly kill a giant octopus, almost if someone created some kind of device that emits a sound to control Godzilla.

Dennis: But why?

(In Gold Vulture's lair, Gold Vulture is watching the news with his arms crossed)

Gold Vulture: Excellent, all according to plan.

(Gold Vulture laughs)

(The scene cuts to San Fransokyo Bay as some guy is fishing when he spots something moving to the docks)

Unnamed fisherman: Huh?

(Moments later, some familiar dorsal spikes rose from above as Godzilla emerges from the water as he looks down at the fishermen, who screams and runs away)

(Godzilla let's out a roar as he marches into the city)

**(Coming up next: There's goes San Fransokyo)**


	50. Chapter 50: There's go San Fransokyo

(Hiro and the gang are in Wasabi's car, driving in Night Market Square)

Fred: Yeah, we're going to the zoo!

Honey Lemon: Oh, I can't wait to see the new baby panda.

Go Go: Well I'll be at the reptile habitat, I like lizards and snakes.

Hiro: Aunt Cass would always take me and Tadashi to the bird's habitat.

Wasabi: Birds are alright, maybe I could join you and Baymax.

Fred: I wanna ride on one of the baby elephants.

Honey Lemon: They won't let you do that Freddy.

Fred: Aw.

(Wasabi stops the car during a red light)

Honey Lemon: We're going to have a great day together and nothing will go possibly wrong.

(Moments later, people were screaming as they are running pass the car, away from something)

Baymax: Those people are running away and screaming.

Fred: Why's that?

(Giant footsteps are heard as the area started to shake)

Wasabi: Giant footsteps, it's another giant monster!

Go Go: Calm down Wasabi, it's probably Max in one of his monster forms.

Wasabi: Yeah, you're probably right Go Go, I means it's not like it's...

(Godzilla appears, destroying part of a building, roaring, leaving Hiro and his friends shocked as they turn around and saw the Legendary King of the Monsters)

Wasabi: (screams)** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Fred: **IT'S GODZILLA! DRIVE WASABI, DRIVE!**

(As the light turns green as Wasabi drives far away from Godzilla as he destroys a building)

(Later at the Stewart Mansion, the family is watching the news)

Bluff: Breaking news or should I say "Kaiju News" because San Fransokyo is being under attack by Godzilla!

(The family is shocked)

Harold: What?

Mary: Godzilla's here?!

(Max looks a little worried)

Max: Oh no!

Bluff: This has never happened before! Godzilla, the legendary King of the Monsters is attacking San Fransokyo! Let's just hope Monster Kid and the Blight Force can help us since Big Hero 6 are still fugitives.

(Max signs as he gets off of the couch and runs up to his room, leaving his family cornered as Mary and Harold look at each other)

Dennis: Max's doesn't look happy.

(Mary hands Cora to Jade as she and Harold went upstairs)

(As Max puts on his costume, Mary and Harold enter and sit next to him)

Mary: Max, you seemed worried.

Max: Worried? I not worried that our city is being attacking by the one creature on Earth who's DNA gave me my powers is here. I wasn't ready for that.

Harold: No one wouldn't guess. Are you afraid?

Max: Godzilla would be the last monster I would ever fought against, I don't think even my monster forms could stand a chance against him. I might let everyone down if I fail to stop the King of the Monsters. Maybe I should give up being Monster Kid.

Mary: But Max, you defeated many monsters and you weren't afraid cause you believe in yourself.

Harold: Your mother's right Max, it took courage to defeat those monsters and you must use that courage to save everyone.

(Max looks up with a determined look on his face)

Max: Yeah, you're right I can't stop now, the city needs me!

Dennis: (offscreen) What about us?

(Max, Mary and Harold see Dennis, Andrew and May at the door)

Dennis: I got super speed.

May: I have all your powers.

Andrew: I have cosmic god-like alien powers.

Max: Very well then, let's fight Godzilla, but let's get the Blight Force and take on that giant radioactive dinosaur.

Dennis, Andrew and May: Yeah!

(Max, Dennis, Andrew and May do a hi-five)

(Meanwhile in Gold Vulture's lair, Ivan pressed a button can releases Garnos)

Gold Vulture: The time has come for Garnos to rise.

(Gold Vulture pressed a button, releasing Garnos into the ocean as he swims to San Fransokyo Bay)

Gold Vulture: Yes, yes.

(Gold Vulture maniacally laughs)

**(Coming up next: Monster Kid vs. Godzilla)**


	51. Chapter 51: Godzilla vs Garnos

(Godzilla is continuing his rampage by destroying buildings, using his hands and swinging his tail)

(Godzilla roars as 30 Buddy Guards were flying towards him)

Chief Cruz: Alright, let's see if that lizard has handle 30 Buddy Guards.

(The Buddy Guards are shooting lasers at Godzilla, but had no effect as the King of the Monsters was annoyed and simply crushes them with his bare hands, much to Chief Cruz's chagrin as he facepalms)

Chief Cruz: Great.

(Godzilla shifted his eyes at Chief Cruz and the San Fransokyo Police Department)

Chief Cruz: Uh oh.

(Godzilla growls when Max calls out his name)

Max: (offscreen) Hey Godzilla! Over here!

(Godzilla turns his attention to Max, the latter is flying in the air with insect wings, leaving Godzilla a little surprise to see a human with wings)

Max: Alight Godzilla, you will listen to me, my name is Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid, and I'm here to stop you from destroying this city! I'll give you one final warning, leave this city or face my wraith!

(Godzilla responds by roaring)

Max: If that's your answer?

(Max takes a few steps back as he transforms into Pyrogon and roars at Godzilla, the latter roars back as he and Pyrogon glare at each other, growling as well)

Chief Cruz: What are they doing?

Andrew: Why isn't Max attacking Godzilla?

Dennis: Because he knows that if he attacks Godzilla, the "G" man will attack too. Godzilla is smarter than humans.

(Scene cuts to the Stewart Mansion)

Harold: Looks like this will be the time Max fights the very monster who's DNA gave birth to his powers.

Mary: Please, don't get eaten Max.

Jerry: Mary, I don't think Godzilla eats humans.

May: Yeah, if he did, I'll punch his teeth out.

(Moments later, Mary, Harold and Jade are teleported out of the mansion, much to the shock of Megan, Daisy, May, Alina, Jerry, Trixie and Andy)

Daisy: Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Jade!

Megan: They're gone!

(Daisy starts to cry as Megan comfort her little sister as well as Cora, leaving Megan to comfort both her little sister and baby sister)

Megan: It will be alright girls, they'll be okay.

(Later in Gold Vulture's lair, Mary, Harold and Jade are teleported into the main control room)

Mary: Harold, what's going on?

Harold: I don't know, it looks like we've been teleported to some kind of lab.

Gold Vulture: (offscreen) Indeed, brother.

(Gold Vulture appears flying above the trio as he lands near his brother)

Gold Vulture: The teleportation device was salvaged from the technology of Mr. Z's ship.

Harold: So this is wear you've been hiding.

Gold Vulture: Indeed, we're on Akuma Island.

(Gold Vulture grabs a small remote-like device and pressed it, showing a fully grown Garnos, shocking Mary, Harold and Jade)

Jade: Is that Garnos?

Gold Vulture: Yes, this is Garnos, fully evolved, thanks to the G-Energy Compound I got from Harold.

Harold: (glares) The G-Energy Compound I gave to you after you kidnapped Daisy? Ivan, you can't do this!

(Gold Vulture's face plate opens)

Gold Vulture: Enough, I will unleashed Garnos to the world and no one will stop me!

Jade: You will be brought to justice!

Gold Vulture: I know one thing, it won't be any of you.

(Gold Vulture pressed a button on his wrist, causing a cage to drop on Harold, trapping him as he struggles against the bars)

Harold: No!

Mary and Jade: Harold!

(Mary and Jade went to free Harold, only to get blocked by Gold Vulture)

Gold Vulture: Don't even think about it.

(Gold Vulture pressed a button, causing a section of the floor to open, revealing two metal chairs)

Gold Vulture: Don't move or else Harold doesn't go back to the kids, ever.

(Mary and Jade had no choice, but to sit down in the chairs as shackles clamped down to their wrists and ankles)

Gold Vulture: Now that I have my brother, sister and sister in law captive, I can proceed with my plan.

(Gold Vulture pressed a few buttons, causing a door to open as Garnos moves out and jumps into the ocean)

Jade: Oh no.

Mary: Garnos is heading for the city.

Gold Vulture: Not just San Fransokyo Mary, but to drain nuclear energy from the King of the Monsters himself.

(The three captives realize Gold Vulture's plan)

Harold: This was your plan all along, so that Garnos will absorb energy from Godzilla.

Gold Vulture: Indeed.

(Back in the city, Godzilla and Pyrogon are still roaring and glaring at each other)

Chief Cruz: Nothing has happened yet.

(Dennis' phone rings as he answers it)

Dennis: Hello?

Megan: Dennis, Mom, Dad and Aunt Jade are gone!

Dennis: Gone? What do you mean gone?

Megan: I don't know, they were just teleported somewhere, I don't know where they are and Daisy's really upset.

Dennis: Me and Andrew will find them.

Megan: Okay.

(Megan ends the call as Dennis turns his attention to Andrew)

Dennis: Mom, Dad and Aunt Jade are missing.

(Andrew looks shocked and angry)

Andrew: **WHAT?! **We gotta go find them!

Dennis: Yes, but we need help!

(The Blight Force have arrive)

King Blight: We will help you.

Queen Blight: Our supercomputer detected an energy signature coming from Akuma Island, that's probably where they are.

Dennis: Alright!

(Meanwhile, Garnos swims into San Fransokyo Bay and roars, getting the attention of Godzilla and Pyrogon, the latter transforms back into Max)

Max: Where's Godzilla going to?

(Max develops wings and flies after Godzilla to San Fransokyo until he stops)

Max: Then again, it would appear he's heading for Akuma Island.

(Max flies directly to Akuma Island)

(Moments later, Godzilla arrives in San Fransokyo Bay and jumps into the water to confront Garnos, the latter roars back and clashes with the King of the Monsters by attacking with his tentacles)

Bluff: Breaking news: Godzilla is fighting a strange creature in San Fransokyo Bay.

(Meanwhile in Gold Vulture's lair)

Gold Vulture: Perfect, Garnos is fighting Godzilla.

Harold: You really think your creation will defeat Godzilla?

Gold Vulture: Yes, which is why brought Godzilla to San Fransokyo, using a device that emits a sound that only Godzilla can here.

Jade: (glares at her older brother) You've got mad.

(Gold Vulture's computer detected intruders)

Gold Vulture: What? Intruders?

(Gold Vulture checks on one of the monitors and saw Dennis, Andrew and the Blight Force)

Gold Vulture: Looks like I got intruders, my robots will take care of them.

(Gold Vulture pressed a button)

(The scene cuts to a metal door as it falls down, revealing Princess Spark Blight kicking it down as she and the others enter)

Andrew: That was a good kick.

(Princess Spark Blight blushes)

Princess Spark Blight: Uh...thanks.

Andrew: I'm Andrew.

Princess Spark Blight: I'm Dawn, but my real name is Aurora.

Andrew: That's a nice name.

(Princess Spark Blight smiles and blushes again)

(Moments later, a section of the floor opens, revealing 20 humanoid androids)

Dennis: Oh no, robots.

Andrew: We can take them.

King Blight: Let's do it.

(The heroes charge at the robots and began fighting them)

(Meanwhile, Godzilla and Garnos are still fighting as Garnos bites Godzilla's arm and began absorbing some of his DNA, causing the King of the Monsters to roar in pain. Before Max can head to Akuma Island, he heard Godzilla's roar)

Max: It sounds like Godzilla's in trouble, but I should go to Akuma Island.

(Max starts to think for an idea)

Max: I got it.

(Max lands on the surface of Akuma Island, morphs one of his hands of a hook and draws the Mothra symbol on the ground in super speed)

Max: That should work.

(Max develops insect wings and flies directly into the clouds)

(In Gold Vulture's lair, the villain watches in satisfaction, seeing Garnos gaining the upper hand)

Gold Vulture: Finally, after all these years, I've created the greatest creature on the planet.

Harold: Ivan, it isn't too late, stop this right now!

Gold Vulture: Never and I've had enough of you brother.

(Gold Vulture breaks the bars of the cage and grabs Harold by the throat, much to Mary and Jade's horror)

Mary: Harold!

Jade: Ivan, no! He's our brother!

Harold: (straining) Ivan, please? Our parents would not want this to happen to us.

(Gold Vulture drops Harold to the ground)

Gold Vulture: Mother and father are not here! You were always their favorite!

(As Gold Vulture was about to punch Harold, a flash of light appears behind him as he turns around and saw Dennis, Andrew and the Blight Force)

Andrew: Hello Uncle Ivan.

(Gold Vulture's face plate opens and glances at Andrew)

Ivan: So, you're alive Andrew.

Andrew: (scoffs) Nice to see you too Uncle Ivan.

(Dennis uses super speed to free Mary and Jade as they went to help Harold get back on his feet)

Jade: Are you alright?

Harold: Yes, I'll be fine.

King Blight: It's over Gold Vulture.

Queen Blight: Time for you to go to prison.

Ivan: Not a chance, now that Garnos is absorbing Godzilla's DNA.

(On the main monitor, Garnos is still absorbing some of Godzilla's DNA with Garnos glowing red a little)

Ivan: What is going on? Why is Garnos glowing red?

(Moments later, an energy beam strikes Garnos on the back, causing the bioweapon monster to release Godzilla. Garnos look up and saw Mothra flying in the sky as she chirps)

Ivan: What?

Mary: Mothra!

Harold: Wait, is that Max?

(The scene cuts to Max riding on Mothra's head)

Max: Yeah, I knew calling Mothra was a good idea.

(At Lucky Cat Cafe)

Bluff: It would appear that the ancient moth kaiju, Mothra has arrived to help Godzilla fight the unknown creature. It looks like Max "Zachary" Stewart aka Monster Kid has join forces with her.

Fred: Dudes.

Honey Lemon: It's Mothra!

Go Go: That's Mothra?

Hiro: Wow, she's bi...

Cass: Go Mothra!

(Akiko blows a whistle)

(Meanwhile, Mothra is shooting her antenna beams at Garnos' back, causing the bioweapon monster to roar in pain. He tries to regenerate the wound, but barely)

Max: That wound barely healed, he has a weakness.

(Godzilla's dorsal plates glow blue as he fires his Atomic Breath at Garnos' chest, causing Garnos to roar in pain as his skin starts to slowly break apart)

(In the lair of Gold Vulture)

Ivan: No, it be!

(Ivan looks at a monitor, seeing Garnos' cells dying, due to exposure to Godzilla's DNA)

Ivan: This can't be, Godzilla's DNA is killing Garnos!

Harold: You're a fool, Ivan. Did you really think your plan would work? I knew that Garnos' cellular structure couldn't handle all those g-cells and the G-Energy Compound. The G-Energy Compound was created from Godzilla's DNA and now that it's merge with his current cells, Garnos' cells are becoming unstable.

(Ivan starts to get angry as his face plate closes and yells in anger, having a breakdown by smashing his controls)

Dennis: Total supervillain breakdown.

(Gold Vulture stops and glares at his family and the Blight Force)

Gold Vulture: **I WILL END ALL OF YOU!**

(Gold Vulture spreads his wings and charges at Harold, only to get punched in the face by Andrew, knocking him to the wall)

Andrew: That's for kidnapping me!

Gold Vulture: I should've took you with me, I could've raise you as my own son.

Andrew: You're not my father!

(Gold Vulture gets back on his feet)

Gold Vulture: He betrayed me!

Andrew: No, you betrayed him and your whole family! You did all this for revenge because you were jealous of your own brother.

(Gold Vulture growls as he charges at Andrew, tries to attack him with his sharp claws, but misses. He grabs Andrew by the collar of his shirt and pins him to the wall)

Mary: Andrew!

Gold Vulture: This time, you die for real.

(Gold Vulture's eyes glow red and before he can project laser eye beams, Dennis uses super speed to land a powerful punch to Gold Vulture's chest, sending him crashing to the wall)

Andrew: Thanks Dennis.

Dennis: Don't mention it.

(Gold Vulture gets back on his feet with his armor damaged)

Gold Vulture: (panting) You can't beat me, I am the Gold...

(Andrew uses telekinesis to lift Gold Vulture in mid-air and removes the Gold Vulture armor, revealing Ivan, wearing a white shirt and black pants as he collapse onto the floor)

Ivan: No, I was so close! So close!

Harold: It's over Ivan, you've lost.

(Ivan grunts in defeat, knowing he lost)

(Meanwhile, Mothra is flapping her wings, releasing some scales at Garnos while Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath at the scales, igniting an explosion around Garnos, causing several burns and his skin is falling apart)

Max: Nice Mothra, you're doing good.

(Max develops insect wings and transforms into Ice Bug as he flies above the bay and fires a beam of ice at Garnos, freezing the bioweapon monster's body as he roared one last time)

(Godzilla fires an Atomic Breath at the frozen Garnos, obliterating the whole creature, leaving no remains)

(Godzilla roars in victory, submerges in the water and swims out of San Fransokyo Bay as Ice Bug transforms back into Max while Mothra leaves as well)

Max: Garnos is finally defeated and now, I should go on Akuma Island.

(Moments later, Max arrives on Akuma Island and saw Mary, Harold, Jade, Dennis, Andrew and the Blight Force while King Blight has Ivan restrained by an energy construct)

Max: Mom? Dad? Aunt Jade? How did you get on Akuma Island?

Mary: Well...

(Mary gestures to her restrained brother in law)

Max: Oh, nevermind. Who defeated Uncle Ivan?

Andrew: I did.

Max: Sweet, well done Andrew, you defeated our supervillain uncle.

Harold: What were you doing Max?

Max: Doing my part to make sure Garnos doesn't wreak havoc in the city.

Harold: (smiles) Let's go home.

(Meanwhile at Lucky Cat Cafe)

Bluff: Well ladies and gentlemen, Godzilla has left San Fransokyo Bay after defeating the other monster. Also, Dr. Ivan Stewart aka the Gold Vulture has been sent to a maximum cell at San Fransokyo Prison.

Max: Gold Vulture has been finally brought to justice.

Dennis: Yeah, thanks to our brother, Andrew.

Andrew: Yeah, thanks to me.

Fred: That was epic the way you freeze Garnos and allowing Godzilla to destroy it.

Max: Yep.

Hiro: How did you get Mothra all the way to San Fransokyo?

Max: I drew your symbol.

Fred: So, when's the next villain gonna show up for you.

Max: I don't know, just have to wait for what the universe has in store for me, maybe I'll get to fight an alien robot or something.

(The scene cuts to somewhere in the deep reaches of space, a strange robotic-like orb is floating when a spaceship uses a tractor beam to bring the orb inside. A crew of aliens have gathered to study it. However, it starts to come alive, develops tendrils made of nanobots and began killing the crew offscreen. The orb uses some nanobots to hack into the ships systems and gains control. The monitor screens start showing a blue background with white eyes and an evil smile)

Overmind: The universe will belong to Overmind!

(Overmind laughs as he takes control of the ship and flies off into the galaxy)

**(Coming soon: Enter Overmind)**


	52. Chapter 52: Nobody steals Carlos!

(Takes place after Major Blast)

(In the Rainbow Factory, there was a plate of cat x-shaped cookies on the table as the doors opened by themselves while Max comes out of camouflage after sneaking in)

Max: Oh, cookies!

(Max slowly walks over to the cookies)

Max: Lemon cookies.

(Max smells the steam coming from the cookies)

Max: Mm, yummy.

(Before Max could grab a cookie, he heard footsteps coming in)

Max: Uh oh.

(Max camouflages himself again as he jumps onto the ceiling when Hiro and the gang)

Go Go: I hope that another monster doesn't attack the city.

Fred: Yeah, but it cool to see both Godzilla and Mothra in action.

Hiro: Well, things are peaceful now that the Gold Vulture is currently in bars.

Wasabi: Yeah, that guy scares me.

(Max crawls back, while still in camouflage mode)

(Hiro looks at something on his phone)

Hiro: Would you look at that guys?

(Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred gather around him)

Go Go: Wow, just wow.

Wasabi: Yeah.

(Honey Lemon takes one breath, pressed the buttons on her chem-purse, turning it into a bazooka)

Honey Lemon: I really like the bazooka, better to use it against anyone who try to steal Carlos.

Max: (whisper) Carlos?

(As Max de-camouflages, he tries to grab a cookie)

Max: Come to papa!

(Max gets hit by a chem-ball, blasted from Honey Lemon's chem-purse bazooka)

Honey Lemon: Nobody eats Carlos!

Hiro: Also, we know you were sneaking into the factory the whole time.

(Hiro points to Basemax, who has a pop-up screen of Max trying to steal a cookie)

Max: Aww!


End file.
